Blades of Resolve: Bleach FFVII DMC Crossover
by Conquererofshallowness
Summary: Armageddon. Karakura Town's time has come. Demons arrive under the rule of the 4 Horsemen of the Apocolyspe. Nothing stands in Hell's way. Except for Ichigo, Cloud, and Dante. God of War, Kingdom Hearts, Silent Hill[IchiRuki] Updated whenever I can!
1. Crossing Over

**Blades of Resolve**

**Written by Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, Final Fantasy VII/VIII, KH, or Devil May Cry.

**!!! ATTENTION!!! **I didn't get to fully mention how many series are going to be involved in this chaotic crossover. **!!!ATTENTION!!!**

The full list is:

**Bleach**

**Final Fantasy VII and VIII**

**Devil May Cry**

**Kingdom Hearts** (Concepts so far. Characters will come later on.)

**Silent Hill**

**God of War**

**Don't know one of these series? _CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!_ I have links to backgrounds on each of the ones listed here.**

**Author Notes:** This is something that has been manifesting itself on the back burner of my mind. First of all, I really love the show Bleach. It caught me completely off guard. But a great quality show combined with well drawn animation, sweet fights, and genuinely funny/dramatic moments just make it for me. But what steals the show, for me anyway, is the interaction between Ichigo and Rukia. It's that love/hate/protective relationship they have that essentially inspired this tumultuous story. ENJOY!

**Note**: This story takes place after the Bounto Arc (the filler).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Crossing Over**

* * *

**-Bleach World-**

Karakura Town. A relatively peaceful place that has had it's share of odd events. Events that boggle the eyes…unless you can see spirits. Then you would understand the true chaos that was consistently prevented by a select few.

**_RRROOOOAAARRRR!_**

Like right now…

**"DARN IT!"** Ichigo yelled, cracking his fist into the mask of the 29th hollow he's faced since noon. He didn't even bother to draw his zanpakutou anymore. "How many of these losers are gonna keep popping up tonight?"

"Shut up and quit the complaining, Ichigo." Rukia coldly stated completely ignoring the torturous, yet tedious, scream of the disintegrating hollow. Calmly checking her Soul Society issued cell, several more hollow blips blinked themselves to life.

There was more work to be done.

"That thing is a hell of a lot more useful than this piece-of-crap badge Ukitake gave to me. All it does is…"

_HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!_ The device suddenly screamed to life. For the 30th time today.

"That…"

It was just like old times, but with a minor twist. Rukia's powers had finally returned to her. Even though duel Soul Reapers made travel significantly easier, Rukia was still forced to sit back and watch. Not because she was lazy but rather Ichigo never give her a chance to strike.

He had gotten good.

_Real _good.

"-Sigh- Let's get this over with. If we hurry, I might actually be able to get some sleep before school. " Ichigo stated with a slight twitch and a scratch of irritation. Though who could blame a guy who hadn't had a decent night sleep in a week?

"You mean 'we', right? You're not the only one suffering, idiot." Rukia commented with a hint of a smile.

Though neither would admit it; there was a mutual feeling of unspoken joy that resided among them. After everything that had happened during the past couple of months, thoughts of being where they were was regarded as an impossibility. Content isn't a strong enough word to describe the relief of the return to normality.

Thoughts of these nights, basked in the cool breeze and soaring in the freedom of the real world, had been a source of hope for Rukia during her time of solitary confinement. Although, she wouldn't exist, nor be in this town, if not for one boy.

No.

Boys don't carry the burdens of two worlds on their shoulders. Let alone defy an entire society.

One _man_…

As the two leapt through the air like child's play, Rukia took a step or two back to admire the…scenery. He had truly grown up. And the moonlight didn't look too bad on him…

"Huh? Why are you hanging back so far? Am I really _that_ much faster than you?" Ichigo grinned in competitive nature.

"Don't get so full of yourself. I was just enjoying the _scenery_." Rukia spat with a slight blush." Jerk."

"Touchy as always." Ichigo whispered to himself… just before her fist met the back of his head.

" I can HEAR you, moron!" Rukia clenched in a short burst of fury.

"**Ah!**" Ichigo moaned slightly. "We'll how the hell do you explain -"

**_BWOOSH!_**

In a moment a massive beam of savage, multi-colored, light ripped across the sky: nearly hitting the two airborne soul reapers.

"Whoa…" Rukia gasped as she checked her cell once again.

"What?"

"**_All_** of the hollows in this part of town have just been eliminated!"

"WHAT? Then that light-"

"That was too close!" A very familiar voice breathed with relief from beyond the smoldering remains of what was once a soccer field.

"No way…" Ichigo's jaw just about hit the floor as three beings emerged from the fiery grassland.

**"Chad! Uyruu! Orihime!"**

Chad, being the massive man of muscle he is, was first visible through the smoke that heavily danced around the trio. Complete with his black armored arm that surged with might.

Uyruu (or Ishida.The Quincy.), who had an aura of blue dissipating from his body, spoke not a word. He just simply adjusted his perpetually slipping glasses.

And that left only…

**"ICHIGO!"** Orihime yelled joyfully, carelessly waving her arms wildly. Despite the fact that he was only several feet away. The bosom blessed beauty (A/N: as my girlfriend calls her) moved immediately to where the substitute soul reaper was lightly touching down.

"Hey guys. What was that blast just now?" a completely baffled Ichigo questioned.

"That would be my tactical genius." Uyruu proudly proclaimed. "It's a fusion of all of our powers."

"How did you guys pull that off?" Rukia rose a brow. That beam was equivalent to a kidou (demon magic) at a Captain's level.

"I simply shoot toward the designated target with several arrows while Chad slams out several of his blasts directly behind them. Orihime then directs Tsubaki to encircle the beam while her other fairies place themselves at specific key points around the blast. Once there, she can control the direction and speed of the beam with her spirit power." the Quincy stated with appropriate enthusiasm.

"Impressive." Rukia complimented lightly as a completely dumbfounded Ichigo realized a very important fact.

"So you guys are telling me that you put Orihime in charge of a devastating attack that could annihilate the town with ease?"

"Yeah…, about that." Chad admitted with a bead of sweat. " Have you guys heard anything about any unexplainable fires and explosions on the news?"

"Um, I heard about one yesterday morning on tv." Ichigo thought back, giving his noggin a scratch.

"That was us." Uryuu hesitantly admitted. "We had just formed our first successful blast fusion and Orihime just positioned her fairies perfectly. But…"

"Buuuut?" Ichigo mocked. Orihime was a sweet girl and all, but there are some things she shouldn't be in charge of. Like a massive beam of death, for example.

"She saw a baby bunny and completely forgot about what she was doing. It took out half of the junkyard." Chad suddenly interrupted. Direct as always.

"Uh huh." Ichigo almost chuckled. Something like that was bound to happen.

The now majorly embarrassed Orihime slyly walked away from the group to hide her guilt, but was halted by a delicate hand placed on her shoulder.

"Don't feel bad about it, Inoue. I would've done the same thing." Rukia admitted in complete honesty to try to coax her . Sadly, she really would've too.

"-sniff- Thanks, Rukia." Orihime smiled earnestly, wiping away a tear or two, receiving a warm smile in return. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

In a flash, the slightly ditzy red head bull rushed through the crowd and straight up, meaning an inch apart, to Ichigo.

A blood red blush overtook her face.

"This is for you, Kurosake-kun." Orihime spoke as calmly as she possibly could. Placing a folded note onto his palm with her trembling hands, curiosity couldn't help but be raised. "Read it when you get home. And…_alone_."

"Uh, sure. I promise, Orihime."

Needless to say, everyone found the display to be heart warming; yet severly out of place. Well, almost everyone. A rush of perplexing emotions hit Rukia like a brick.

But…why?

"-AHEM- We'll cover everything tonight, Ichigo. Go get some sleep." Ishida, after a moment of slight awkwardness, broke the silence.

"Alright, but are you sure you guys can handle it?"

"It's our town too, Ichigo. Give us a chance to fight for it." Chad spoke in his low, yet calming, voice. Orihime and Ishida stood behind him, supporting his request.

"Then good luck. See you all in school tomorrow. C'mon, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled with a yawn, flash stepping (or shunpo-ing) himself in the lead once again.

"Those two always seem to be together, don't they?" Uryuu stated aloud, unintentionally delivering an emotional blow to Orihime.

"Yeah…They do." Inoue airily replied.

Unnoticed by the preoccupied group was a slight, yet clean, rip in the sky. Much like a Menos Grande, but much, much smaller. The weirdest part of all was the one that passed through wasn't a hollow at all.

It was a man.

However, there was nothing _human_ about this man.

Leaping at a noticeably faster speed, Ichigo and Rukia had already traversed a mile or two from their companions. It's funny how when you're alone with a person that the most random questions pop into your mind. Like...

"Rukia, There's something I've been wondering about lately." Ichigo spoke calmly in the void of the night.

"About what, Ichigo?" the petite soul reaper questioned with wide eyes.

"Remember the night that Renji and Byakuya came to take you back to Soul Society? "

"Of course I do. Like I could _forget_ that night."

"After your brother stabbed me and I was stuck lying in a pool of my own blood, I heard him say something that caught you off guard. It was something like 'he looks like him' or something like that. What was he talking about?"

A surge of memories pulsed in Rukia's mind. Memories of horror and the face of the monster that was once…

"Kaien Shiba."

"Shiba? Like GANJU Shiba? Who is he?" Ichigo earnestly questioned. That statement had been burning a hole in the back of his mind since they've been back from Soul Society.

"I…I don't want to talk about it. Just promise me something, Ichigo." Rukia spoke with a seriousness that caught his full attention. "Promise me that you'll put your life before your pride."

"Rukia, I can't -"

"PLEASE, Ichigo!" Rukia screamed from the heart, forcefully placing herself in front of the orange haired teen. "If you're in danger, let me help you! Let me _protect_ you! I..I can't lose you _too_…"

Completely stopped in his tracks by her tone and tears, everything added up in Ichigo's mind. Moving forward slightly, he carefully positioned his arms around her. Forming the exact hug that Kaien gave her…

"Then for you, I promise."

Gazing in one another's eyes for the first time in a long, loooong, while; she saw the truth of his words reflected in his eyes.

"Thank you, …_Ichigo_."

* * *

A little slow to start with a touch of sweetness. Too slow for me. That's why I posted the first two chapters at the same time. Thank me in your **_review!_**

-Scar


	2. The Death of Ichigo

**Blades of Resolve**

**Written by Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Final Fantasy VII, or Devil May Cry.

**Author Notes:** I know that I didn't really go into significant detail into WHO crossed over last chapter. Don't worry. This one will.

**Note:** This story takes place after the Bounto Arc (the filler).

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Death of Ichigo**

* * *

**-Bleach World-**

"Yeah. Yeah. Seems like I'm promising something to everyone today." Ichigo sighed, removing himself from the embrace a tad too early for some. "Let's go home."

"Mmm hmm." Was all Rukia could manage to squeeze out as she pulled herself together. "God I hope Kon hasen't fooled around with my gigai."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Ichigo beamed, pulling out a small green pill from his shirt. "I thought the little pervert might try something with your gigai around. Not to mention my body is in the same room…"

A deep, DEEP, red crept across Rukia's face.

"S-smart move. Let's go."

**The Next Day**

School seemed to go by in a flash. It always does tend to move a little faster when you have several other things on your mind. And, as expected, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime looked exhausted in class. An all nighter of hollow extermination is not for those seeking the healthiest lifestyle. Even when it was time to walk home, the looks in their eyes was draining.

"So how did it go last night?" Ichigo questioned half-heartedly. It's not like he didn't know the answer.

"We managed just fine without _you_, Ichigo." Uryuu snapped, positioning his glasses once again. "Although we did expel quite a bit of our spirit energy last night."

"Well aren't you a little crabby." Kurosaki quipped to his pack of shadows. Seriously, it didn't matter where he went; these four would follow him to the end of the Earth. Annoying but, in a way, also extremely comforting.

"Shut up, you jerk! Ishida retorted before hearing a loud commotion. "What's going on over there?"

Everyone silently viewed a man floating in midair. He had waist length long silver hair, wore only black with platinum shoulder guards, and had sheathed the absolutely longest katana that they have ever seen in their lives. But the oddest thing of all was he wasn't a spirit. Proven by the near unbearable amount of confusion and comments erupting from the people below.

"Who is that guy, Rukia?" Ichigo immediately questioned. If anyone would know…

"I have no idea." Rukia spoke without thought. Despite having no spirit energy, the sensation of terrifying strength that emanated from this guy was almost incomprehensible.

"How is he up there, mommy?" a little boy questioned his mother lightly. "I wanna fly too!"

"That is hands down the GAYEST looking guy I have seen all day!" a punk joked amongst his crew. Laughing hysterically, they attempted, several times, to try to hit the stoic man with rocks and empty cans from the festering alleyway they resided in.

He stood in complete silence, not even bothering to open his eyes. His response to the harsh words from the towns people was a simple wave of his arm.

Confusion was amplified as the sky began to bend, curving and twisting abnormally. Opening his eyes violently, he spoke but one word.

**"Die."**

The space in front of him ripped apart, releasing a flash flood of bone scorching hellfire.

In an instant, the fire consumed everything in it's path. The pure amount of screams that emitted from his victims was enough to make one mad. Incinerated remains of hundreds of innocent people littered the streets as the flames continued to swallow everything in sight.

Chaos at this level, witnessed in full by the group, was unbearably heart wrenching. There was nothing they could of done to prevent that attack.

"M-Monster!" Chad quivered, clenching his right fist. So many pointless deaths. People like this shouldn't _exist_!

"_He hasn't even drawn his sword yet_…" Uryuu fearfully thought to himself. This was unlike anything they had ever faced before. Defending wandering souls is one thing, but everyone? There is a magnitude of difference.

"All of those people…" Orihime sobbed tearfully; hating herself for not acting fast enough.

"That B-STRD!" Ichigo roared, immediately using his badge to become a soul reaper. "Orihime, take my body and run."

"But - !"

"You need to GO! You don't have any spirit energy!" Kurosake yelled in truth. With all of the blasts from the night before, she barely had a drop left.

"Ichigo, Uryuu and I have enough energy to fire a fully charged blast once. But…" Chad briefed as simply as he could. Time was short.

"Don't worry. I'll get you an opening." Ichigo spoke in an alleviating calm voice. Turning to Rukia, it was obvious worry as overtaking her again. "Rukia, help Orihime get my body out of here."

"Ichigo - !"

"Let me finish, darn it! Find a safe place for my body and your gigai then get back here."He demanded in a fashion that was very unlike him. He was scared. Not for his own life, but for everyone else's. "Hurry! Until then, this guy is mine!"

With that said, they were off. In the exact same instant the group flew, ran, and activated twin powers all in a synchronized order. Time was of the essence.

Flying near the man of mystery with his blade drawn, he appeared to not sense Ichigo at all. Although, his next move was a strange one. With the same arm that was used to cause such destruction, he eerily lifted it toward the sky.

"If he can't see or hear me, this going to be - "

**_SKEEISH!_**

"I see you clearly." the man spoke in a voice as piercing as the blade in Ichigo's left shoulder. "Weakling."

At that moment, the blade pulsed, chucking Ichigo off of it's tip at mach speed; forcing the soul reaper representative to smash into, and through, a nearby rooftop.

"Ichigo!" Chad hollered, preping to fire at the inhumane man.

"Chad! We have to combine our shots! More than likely, our individual beams won't even phase this guy!"

"Grr…What the…?"

The sky began to warp again, but this time changing and become seemingly poisoned by the man's touch. The once light blue sky was now a shade of dark, foggy, green.

"This world is mine."

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" Ichigo furiously screamed as he flash stepped himself right behind the intoxicating monster.

Swinging his sword down with all of his might, he cut straight through the man's … after-image.

"Your speed is fairly decent." the silver haired swordsman commented, with seemingly no emotion, from right behind the soul reaper. "But nowhere near as fast as me."

"SHUT UP! **GETSUGA TENSHOU!"** Ichigo roared, spinning around with intense power as the slash attack erupted from his sword. With a dead on hit, the cresent beam crashed into it's target with an ear-shattering **KOOM!**

"Pathetic, boy." the man spat as the debris cleared. The slash's beam was dissipated by a mere wave of the man's ridiculously lengthy katana.

"Who are YOU?" the soul reaper grittily questioned. Whoever he was, this guy was really ticking him off.

"My name is the last thing you'll ever hear." the man of mystery quipped, raising his sword in ready.

"Tsh. Like I give a sh…**UGH!"** Kurosaki yelped as the man's blade tore halfway through his stomach horizontally. If he hadn't used flash step to escape the rest of the strike, he'd been cut in half.

Not giving Ichigo a chance to breathe, the silver haired swordsman struck again with an overhead slice; but was blocked by this time by Zangetsu (Ichigo's sword for those who don't know).

"_Holding this guy back is like trying to stop a train! He doesn't **stop freakin' pushing!** And worst of all, he's only using one arm!"_ a perspiring Ichigo thought to himself as sparks began to fly from the fricition.

As expected, the man placed his free hand to Ichigo's chest. Using flash step at the last moment, Ichigo narrowly avoided a barrage of vertical chains of lighting.

Reappearing right beside the long haired attacker, Ichigo horizontally sent his sword slicing through yet another after-image.

"Grr! Not again!" the tempered teen swore to himself, trying to hone in the guy's whereabouts.

**UGH!**

"WHAT? **CHAD!** " Ichigo hollered, seeing the muscle man get slung through several fiery buildings from the exact same slash attack that was used on him earlier. An airborne Ichigo stared in disbelief as the man went from the ground to a foot away from him in a blink of an eye. "_How can he be THAT fast? No choice. I'll have to use…"_

"Sode no Shirayuki: **DANCE!"** Rukia screamed as her zanpakutou transformed itself into a pure, snow, white blade. (**A/N: **For those completely lost, this is Rukia's shikai.)

Catching the man completely off guard, ice formed over his entire body; plucking him from the sky and plummeting him down to earth.

"Uryuu! HIT HIM _NOW_!" Rukia demanded a little late as the Quincy had already been charging up an enormous arrow.

"I don't need a _soul reaper_ to tell me what to do!" Ishida grinned to himself, gathering up every bit of his remaining spirit energy.

"Just shoot him, idiot." Rukia winced in disbelief. How could he be so - " ICHIGO!"

"Hey." the orange haired teen stated completely nonchalant. Though he would never admit it, with the blood pouring from his abdomen, shoulder, and face; he looked pretty bad. "Looks like you saved my butt again."

"I've only been gone for five minutes!" Rukia spoke with a hint of despair. Guilt was rearing it's ugly head.

"This isn't the time to get sentimental. He's tough. _Real_ tough."

"So can you still fight?"

"Of course I can! What do you take -** OOMP!** " Was all that Ichigo could manage to say before Rukia's fist smacked him upside his head.

"**IDIOT!** Use ban-kai while you **CAN!"**

**TWEEEPH! KABOOM!**

The Quincy hit the frozen swordsman dead on with all of his might, creating a shockwave of intense winds strong enough to extinguish the remaining flames, as light encompassed the area.

"-huff- _Got'em_ -huff-." Uyruu faintly whispered to himself the moment before he lost consciousness. He literally did put everything he had in that shot. And it wasn't in vain. He drew first blood from the guy's cheek.

"**_DIE!"_** Echoed from the newly created crater as a glimpse of something could be seen soaring from the destruction. And straight for…

**"RUKIA!"** Ichigo yelled, snatching her and flash stepping out of the way of the man's lengthy sword slashes.

A dodging dance ensued as the thunder of the colliding swords' sparked in what remained of the sky. Masterful manuvers left Ichigo with several scratches upon his body that would of otherwise been devestatingly deep cuts.

"Darn it…-huff-." Ichigo spat, flash stepping for the 32nd time while carring Rukia. "Can you hit him with that ice attack again?" he carefully whispered into her ears as he continued to block and counter all of the silver haired man's slashes.

"Mmmhmm." Rukia replied with a slight blush. They normally weren't this close to one another. Especially for_ this_ long

"The moment I see an opening, follow my lead."

**RRRRAAAAHHHH! BLAM!**

"So you lived?" the man spoke with frost tipped words, blocking the sudden beam of light from the muscle bound teen with his katana with ease.

"Perfect. Thank you, Chad!" Ichigo grinned, tossing Rukia as planned.

"Oh? A team attack? How sadly desperate." the man of darkness commented with a sinister sneer crept upon his face.

While continuing to block the rather prolonged blast from the human with the odd right arm with his blade, the mysterious swordsman raised his free hand toward Rukia's approaching subzero assualt. Calling forth the hellfire from before, he countered and easily overcame her icy attack.

**"Unnnn AHHH!"** the petite soul reaper screamed as the shear force of the flames sent her flying toward the surface. Although the effect of the fire wasn't nearly as bad as it could of been since she used her spirit energy to block most of the attack.

To her surprise, she was nabbed by from the air by Chad; who used his body to absorb the impact of the fall.

Unfortunately knocking him out…

Raising his spirit energy as fast as he possibly could, Ichigo pointed his zanpakutou straight at the seemingly unstoppable opponent; praying to hit him with the burst of intense energy dispelled when he achieves…

**"BAN-!"**

"It's pointless." the man seethed in a venomous voice, grasping the soul reapers' blade wielding arm. Pulling with a force that was simply indescribable, **_the cracking of bone and tearing of fiber screamed down Ichigo's spine until_**…

**_SQRUNCH!_**

"Chad! CHAD! Wake up!" Kuchiki tried desperately to revive the rock solid human to no avail. Both his endurance AND his spirit energy had been completely used up. "Great…"

**CHINK!**

Rukia, having heard the sound of metal hitting falling, questioned what her eyes saw. Instinctively looking up, she witnessed a maddening sight that should only, _ONLY_, be seen in her worst nightmares.

"No…"

Tears began to flow freely; for you see the 'metal' that fell was Zangetsu…**_along with Ichigo's right arm._** And what's worse,**_ the man's katana had pierced ALL the way through Kurosaki's chest._**

"U.._Ughh_…" was all that Ichigo could manage before coughing up a chunk of blood.

"You wanted to know my name." the sadistic silver haired man spoke with poison laced words; lifting Ichigo's limp body with his ease with the hilt of his sword.

_"I…can't move. I can't speak. I…I…"_ Turning to see Rukia's face was absolutely heart shattering. So much pain in her eyes. _"I'm sorry…Rukia…"_

"**My name**…" the deranged man continued, moving Ichigo closer and helplessly closer.

" **is**…" Right up to an inch from his own face. As Ichigo forcefully stared into his eyes, his content to kill was eerily obvious.

He was going to _die_…

**"Sephiroth."**

With that said, **_he viciously ripped his sword through the teen's body; slicing him in two._**

"No…_No_…**Not_ again_**…" Rukia helplessly sobbed, not wanting to believe her eyes.

Streams of tears poured down her face as she screamed with every fiber of her being.

**_"ICHIGO!"_**

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in your **_review_**! The next chapter is being writing and will be up soon. 

-Scar


	3. Break

**Blades of Resolve**

**Written by Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Final Fantasy VII, or Devil May Cry.

**Author Notes**: Gory. I know. But, then again, so is the show. I know I tweaked Sephiroth's powers slightly in the last chapter, but think about this: Who else have they shown him fighting other than Cloud? And no, Sora from Kingdom Hearts DOES NOT count! But enough of that. On with the story!

**Note:** This story takes place after the Bounto Arc.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Break**

* * *

**-Bleach World-**

**_"ICHIGO!"_** Rukia screamed passionately as she witnessing Ichigo fall … in _pieces_.

Rain began to pour.

As the new fallen drops relentlessly pelted her vision, Rukia ran instinctively to Ichigo. The word _'protect'_ cycled in her mind as memories of key moments the two had shared blindingly flashed repeatedly.

Despite having his right arm torn off, ripped apart from his chest to his hip, and having coughed up pieces of rather vital organs; he still breathed.

His will to live surpassed the expectations of many, but this was just_ ludicrous_.

None of this mattered to Rukia.

He was _**alive.**_

"Ichigo!" Kuchiki yelped with a hint of hysteria, carefully placing his head in her lap. Her guilt amplified. His skin already felt cold to the touch just as the life in his eyes slowly began to dim.

"Ru..Rukia… you…" Ichigo spoke lightly. Nothing hurt anymore. Blindness was grasping his vision.

And in his mind…

"_YoU CaN't HoLd Me BaCk MuCh LoNgEr, IcHiGo…"_

The rain continued to pour.

"You have…to… run"

"Don't…don't speak." Rukia spoke with a soothing tone, softly hugging what remained of his upper body. Shaking; it took all she had to restrain herself from a complete breakdown.

This is **Ichigo!** The man who took on_ all of Soul Society_! This…this can't be happening…

His blood began to pool.

She didn't care.

She was _with _him.

The only thing on her mind was **regret**.

Looking up in the toxic looking sky, Rukia couldn't help but wonder about this sadistic man. Even the rain seemed to fear him. Not a drop touched his skin. It was as if the water was deflected by his aura of maddening strength.

"Shall I end his suffering?" the silver haired monster smiled coldly from the murky sky, calculatingly lifting his sword. Diving from the air above, he sliced straight for Ichigo's rib cage.

Moving quickly, Rukia immediately placed herself in front of the oncoming blade. Blocking the attack with her pure white katana, the steel of her sword screamed in pain.

"You…you aren't taking him away from me!" She cried intensely, using every bit of strength she had to hold Sephiroth back.

"Are you so in love with him that you can not bare to live_ without him_?" Sephiroth questioned completely emotionless, crushing her defense and breaking her blade into pieces.

Seeing the razor sharp katana set up for another slash, Kuchiki acted without thinking. In desperation, she threw herself in front of Ichigo.

The blade came. Blood spewed in the air.

Breathing heavily, Rukia lifelessly fell on top of a helpless Ichigo. The rain pooled with the blood that seeped out of a dangerously deep cut across her back. The pain that struck her disabled any possible movement.

All she could do now was glare through the curtain thick rain and feel Ichigo's failing heartbeat.

Was this their destiny? To die by the hands of a _stranger_?

"I grant you **oblivion**." Sephiroth spoke with such vicious intent that Rukia's mind nearly froze with fear.

Using his katana to turn flip her over, and away from the fallen teen, Sephiroth raised his blade's tip to an inch from her throat. She remained still; clutching onto Ichigo's remaining arm.

With a thrust, the lengthy katana shot forward like a bullet. This was the e-.

**"I'M NOT DONE WITH _YOU_****_!"_** Ichigo suddenly roared to life, grasping the blade with his bare hand. In an intense burst of rejuvenated strength Sephiroth's attack was halted on the spot.

A miracle was happening before Rukia's eyes.

Ichigo's upper and lower half attracted to one another, reconnecting themselves with a blazing speed as each intricate fiber repaired themselves. Then, walking with his reattached limbs, grabbed his blade out of the clutches of his detached right arm. But, instead of connecting his right limb, a new arm shot out from what was once nothing but a blood soaked open socket. A white, armored, arm of a hollow.

"I..chigo?" Rukia questioned with wide eyes. Something wasn't right…

The name seemed to hit a nerve. With his back to her, she couldn't see his face…

"WhO?" the man that was once Ichigo answered with a deeply echoic voice, revealing a face half taken by the mask of a hollow. "Oh WaIt, I rEcOgNiZe YoU."

Walking toward her, she took a step back. What WAS this thing?

"YoU'rE tHaT b-TcH tHaT IcHiGo KeEpS ThInKiNg aBoUt! GuEsS hE nEvEr ToLd YoU aBoUt Me… " the hollow sneered, absolutely adoring the expression on her face. So precious and scared. Just ripe for _killing_…

Rukia had never seen this before. A half hollow and half soul reaper? When did Ichigo go through this? And why hadn't he ever told her…

As time went on, the mask grew further and further along Ichigo's face. And with so much spirit energy remaining in his body, this was the hollow's dream come true. With the exception of one thing…

There is a constant war in the mind of Ichigo. A fight between hollow and whole for position of who is the king, and who is nothing but the horse. If either one of them is knocked out, the other gains control of the body.

What usually goes on is the whole (normal Ichigo) suppresses the hollow at all times, mentally keeping him at bay. But with whole completely k.o.ed (protecting Rukia with his last bit of consciousness), it was the hollow's time to ride.

However, if **one is killed in the mind**, the other gains his strength permanently.

"GoD yOu SuCk, IcHiGo! ThIs BoDy GoT cOmPlEtElY wReCkEd!" The hollow complained, stretching and cracking bones back into place. Although, if he didn't have these extreme regenerative powers, Ichigo wouldn't even HAVE a body anymore.

"How annoying." Sephiroth interpreted boldly, slashing with a wide horizontal strike. Rukia painfully rolled to avoid the cut as hollow Ichigo sneered. Spinning Zangetsu by it's cloth-sheath, he slung the oversized blade straight for the silver haired man's face.

Catching the sword with ease, Sephiroth looked to his side…and got clocked right in the jaw by the hollow's fist. The contact was so severe that not only did Sephiroth eat gravel, the punch cracked every bone in Ichigo's hand.

"DoN't CoNfUsE mE fOr ThAt WeAkLiNg IcHiGo! I'm On A wHoLe OtHeR LeVeL!" the hollow sneered, instantly mending his bones. Picking up his sword that Sephiroth had so gracefully left on the ground. With an insane smile, hollow Ichigo lifted the blade into place so he could use -

**"BaN-kAi!"**

A compass of light encircled the possessed Ichigo, raging and dramatically increasing his strength as the dance dazed everyone with blinding light. What emerged was an odd sight. Instead of the usual black uniform and trench coat that Ichigo normally gets during bankai, they were now…white. Including his zanpakuto.

"I'm GoNnA bEaT ThE HeLL oUt Of YoU wItH mY TeNsA zAnGeTsU!" The hollow cringed with delight, teleporting twenty or so times around Sephiroth. Laughing echoing the whole way.

Every time he went in for an attack, the silver haired freak would block it. However, the same could be said for the other way.

"So now our speed matches. This changes nothing." Sephiroth spat, grasping the hollow's incoming blade.

Charging a thundaga blast through it, the sword electrified hollow Ichigo to a tan crisp.

**"SH-T!** YoU aRe GoOd." the hollow breathed hesitantly, yet excitedly. "GuEsS I'LL aCtUaLly HaVe To TrY."

Revamping his speed to the body's limit, creating multiple images of himself around the stoic Sephiroth, hollow Ichigo created **_20_ Black Getsuga Tenshos **atop,below, and to every angle around the silver-haired swordsman. Escape was an impossibility.

**"DiE!"** the hollow screamed, launching all of the blasts simultaneously. Chuckling with the utmost satisfaction as the slashes made contact with a deafening explosion.

"He…did it…" Rukia stood in awe. Although, with that monstrous spirit power emitting from him, it was easily passable.

"NoW…wHaT tO dO WiTh YoU?" hollow Ichigo spoke demonically, giving Rukia a very disturbing leer.

"W..What? **ACK!"**

Not giving her a second to defend herself, the hollow teleported right up to the petite soul reaper and grasped her viciously by the throat.

"IcHiGo MiGhT hAvE a ThInG fOr YoU. BuT tO mE…" He tightened his grip. Rukia used what remaining spirit energy she had to lessen the pain. Even with the defense, the squeezing turned her face to a light shade of purple."YoU'rE nOtHiNg BuT a **_DiStRaCtIoN!_** "

"I..chi..go.." Rukia cried desperately. Tears, along with her remaining spirit energy, fell on his completely unaffected hydraulic grasp.

Blood poured heavily from the cut her across her wounded back.

Consciousness was blurred.

Hope was fading…

"LiKe He CaN hEaR - "

**_"GET THE FU-KING HAND OFF OF HER!"_** Ichigo's voice violently echoed in the hollow's mind.

In a pulse of intense strength, Ichigo's clothes flashed between black and white viciously until finally returning to normality. Releasing an unconscious Rukia immediately, Ichigo used both of **his** hands to grasp the mask formed over **_his _**face.

"YoU mOrOn! I HaVeN't KiLlEd ThAt SiLvEr HaIrEd PaNsY yEt!" the hollow yelled desperately, jerking his body around as the hands continued to rip the mask off.

In the air, the sword slashes' lasting effect had finally ended. Through the darkness of twisted air revealed a rain-steaming protective bubble of green and blue intertwined around a severally aggravated Sephiroth.

"This _boy_…"

"**Shut UP!** You weren't really after him at all! All you wanted to do was**_ kill Rukia!"_** the ture Ichigo screamed, taking a chunk more off of the mask

"YoU'rE tOo WeAk!"

"Would you just…" Ichigo gritted, pulling the hilt of his sword upward.** "SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

Cracking the blunt object upon his face, the hollow's control was completely broken. As pieces of the mask fell with the rain, one phrase emanated in Ichigo's mind.

"_YoU wOn'T bE kInG fOrEvEr…"_

"-Whew- That was way too close. Ru - **CRACK!"**

"I will **NOT** allow anymore** _GAMES_**_!"_ Sephiroth howled. A lethal hate growing in his deadly eyes as he crushed Ichigo's face with his palm. "You **WILL_ die_!"**

The filth colored air gathered around his arm, condensing and forming a deadly poison aura. A move elegantly called **Doomaga**.

What does it do? It simply causes unavoidable, incurable, and unpreventable death in a short amount of time. That time, however, is completely dependant upon the strength of one's soul…

Feeling the toxins begin to burrow into his soul, there was nothing Ichigo could do. Lugging away with everything he had left, his spiritual power had been so drained that Tensa Zangetsu wasn't even sharp enough to cut through flesh.

**"AahhaAAAAHHHHAHHHHH!"** Ichigo hollered as the poison relentlessly, continuously, circulated through his body. His skin's nerves stood on end. His body had been through so much trauma over the past hour that it was a miracle that he still had a heartbeat. And yet, he had to make one more demand from it.

"Come on! Move! **_Move!"_** Ichigo screamed to his body to no avail.

He had reached his limit.

"_THAT'S ENOUGH, **SEPHIROTH!"**_ yet another unknown man yelled from behind the hopeless situation.

His appearance was yet another oddity. He had light blonde, spiky, hair that coved parts of his shimmering blue eyes. He carried an ENORMOUS sword that was twice the width of Zangetsu's shikai size. And to top it all off, he wore a dark red cloak that masked the top half of his body.

"So…" Sephiroth focused completely on the new guy, chucking Ichigo to the ground like a child who's lost interest in an old toy.

"You've finally arrived, **Cloud**."

* * *

And so arrives the hero of FFVII. Poor Ichigo. I know I tortured the hell out of him, but don't worry. He'll be getting some happy moments soon... 


	4. Reflections

**Blades of Resolve**

**Written by Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Final Fantasy VII, or Devil May Cry.

**Author Notes:** I do realize I am moving rather slow plot wise. To put it simply; this isn't going to be a short story. I hate to rush and ruin quality.

**Note:** This story takes place after the Bounto Arc.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Reflections**

* * *

**-Bleach World-**

"It took this long to get your attention, **Cloud**? How - **_OOF_**!" Sephiroth proudly mocked … until getting slammed in the face by an insanely fast fist from the suddenly airborne Cloud. With a wincing **CRACK**, he sent Sephiroth painfully into the cement sidewalk below.

Taking a glimpse at Ichigo's quivering body, regret began to swell through Cloud's icy blue eyes. Despite the rain, the boy's condition could be seen clearly. He had been **_horribly_** infected.

Drawing his loosely bandaged blade, a shiver alleviated itself from his spine. Just hearing Sephiroth's voice was torturous enough. But that look he gave. The same terrifying grin from that day…

It was time to silence him forever.

"Hold on, kid. I'll help you out in just a moment." Cloud spoke in a distant tone. He acted as if nothing special was going on. He didn't even bother to LOOK while he talked! The only thing he paid any attention to was the rising Sephiroth.

"**J-Jerk!** I don't need you're help!" Ichigo yelled with a jagged breath between each word. His body was a complete wreck. Blurred vision, a shaky grip, and a creak in his bones summed it up pretty well. The rain completed the feeling as a cherry atop his sundae of pain.

Then, after an instant of silence, the two swordsmen leaped and clashed with a vivid explosion of tangible energy as they merged into the rainfall above. This was their destiny.

Taking advantage of the showdown of fate, Ichigo calmed himself enough to check his surroundings. A steady, yet faint, line of spirit energy emitted from Ishada as well as, albeit significantly less, from Chad. They're safe. But where was -

"**Rukia**!"

Tossing his pain aside, Ichigo forcefully dragged himself to Rukia's limp body. It was straight out embarrassing how he had to clutch the gravel, but his legs were torn up horribly. Though she was only several feet from him, the move their felt like a mile.

What the **_hell _**did the hollow _**do**_ anyway?

Carefully picking up her still body, he hurried placed his fingers upon her visibly bruised neck. Relief breezed through his mind. A pulse. She was just unconscious. But absolutely bone dry of any spirit energy. What's worse, the foot long cut on Rukia's back had failed to coagulate. Her body began to shiver violently. Whether it be from the freezing rain or too much blood loss, it didn't matter.

There was no time to think.

Sheathing his sword with the sash around his waist, Ichigo ripped off his (bankai) black coat. Using the cloth as a makeshift tourniquet appreciation for having a doctor for a father repeated itself in his mind. Making sure to completely cover the wound, it pained him to see how frail she had become. And what's more pathetic, he had to strain his arms just to pick her up. A freakin' 110 pound girl...

"Like I'll let you die here…" Ichigo swore to himself; silently praying for the strength to do so. There was NO WAY he was going to lose another loved one in the God forsaken rain.

Cradling her in his arms, Ichigo attempted to stand. He hollered in agony, feeling the muscles in his thighs tear and bones grind. This was all that his drops of remaining spirit energy could afford him. Flash step now would be impossible…

So he ran.

He ran as fast as his wreck of a body could commit against the freezing cold rain. There was only one person who could save her right now.

**In the Sky Directly Above**

"My, my _Cloud_." Sephiroth seethed, heaving his sword against Cloud's with high-flying sparks of lethality. "Your strength has improved."

The rain dared not to touch either fighter. A nigh visible green aura surrounded them; deflecting everything that lacked the strength to pierce through.

"Shut up." the dirty blonde swordsman spat. There was no time to waste.

With blinding speed; Cloud slashed overhead, side to side, and horizontally to Sephiroth's torso. All countered with equally dizzying speed from the 6 foot katana the platinum haired murderer wielded. Not bad for six seconds.

The air bent with every point of their connection. The distinctive sound of screeching metal filled the polluted sky, being only slightly dulled by the steady beat of the rain.

"We seem to be equally matched." Sephiroth spoke with slight amazement, flying back slightly to plot his next move. Rather unusual for one that rarely gets impressed. Nor challenged.

"Don't flatter yourself." Cloud smiled with radiant confidence as he rose his monstrous blade toward the sickeningly gloomy sky. " Like I said before…" he added while closing his eyes. A violent increase in strength surged through him. With a piercing leer, Cloud roared "**I DON'T HAVE TIME**"!

"Then **DIE**!" Sephiroth vocally sentenced, launching forward with a deadly resonance humming through his masamune. It was time to end this futile fight.

"**_OMNISLASH V.2:_** **_50 SLASH!"_** Cloud cried in an encompassing golden aura. Bolting forward like a bullet, he viciously attacked against the reappearing barrier that protected Sephiroth with a vicious string of continuous slashes.

The power behind the strikes proved to be valiant, cracking and completely shattering the sea colored barrier with the 32nd strike. Leaving the last 18 cuts free to utterly demolish Sephiroth's body. His arms, legs, chest, and everything in between was sliced and diced to ribbons. The icy rain dethroned Sephiroth from his aerial dominance, further aiding his fall to the gravel with a bloody **SQUISH!**

"..B..ut…h.o..w?" Sephiroth desperately questioned through his gasping breaths. The skies began to brighten, but the ever persistent rainfall continued. It was the first time he had felt the drops since he arrived to this world. It was icy. " Where did… you acquire …THIS _STRENGTH?"_

"Simple." Cloud spoke with a hint of a smile, stabbing his blade into the concrete with ease. "I'm not strong. You're weak."

"That…so." Sephiroth spat with a grin. Obviously his mind was elsewhere. Staring at the lightening airways, his mind displayed the only thing that truly mattered. "I..'m..sorry…, mother…" he spoke lightly, succumbing to his final breath. His body converted into thousands of bit of dissipating particles of bright green light, curing the gorgeous blue sky as it happily filled it's rightful place.

He was gone.

"-sigh- That's the **_11th_** _Sephiroth I've fought today_." Cloud tallied quietly to himself, taking in a deep breath of clean air. A blissful rainbow even formed through the rain in the returning sunlight. "However, this one was by **FAR** the weakest. Could it of been…"

His mind completely froze.

"The **KID**!"

**Charred Part of Town**

"_Darn IT_! **ORIHIME!** **_WHERE ARE YOU!"_** Ichigo screamed amongst the easing fall of the rain. At least something was going right. Running was becoming harder. He needed to find her soon.

Slowly stirring herself awake, Rukia looked into what seemed liked a dream. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. And yet, it felt comfortable. Safe. All the little soul reaper could do was watch a sun kissed Ichigo protect her… yet _again_. Pressed up against his chest, she could feel the rhythm of his heart. Her little burst of energy was spent. But not without reason.

The real Ichigo was alive. That alone was enough to lull her back to sleep.

**"KUROSAKI-KUN!"** Orihime lively called to the struggling teen from ten feet behind. She'd been hiding during the whole fight in an abandoned clothing store shelter. Mainly because it's_ really_ easy to hide unconscious bodies in the fitting rooms. "Oh my **GOD!** What happened to you - !"

"I'll explain later! C…can you heal her?" Ichigo desperately cut her off. Consciousness was beginning to slip.

"Um, I think so. But Ichigo…" Orihime tried to reason with the arrogant bleach head. Completely futile. Inoue watched with sore eyes as he struggled to place Rukia on the carpet with the utmost care. The fret of worry on his face was so unbearably agonizing to watch. "I promise I'll save her, Kurosaki-kun."

"Thank you…Ori..hi..me." Ichigo grinned with drained eyes the moment before passing out on her shoulder. Even Zangetsu was effected; falling to the floor as it converted back into it's massive shikai form.

Tears swelled in Inoue's eyes. Placing Ichigo's body on the ground, the extent of his injuries were showing themselves. His abdomen and right arm were bleeding profusely. The muscle tissues in legs had ripped. Even his skin tone had a slight green appearance. And yet … his only concern was about _Rukia._

Orihime felt nauseated. As she brought a healing barrier over Rukia's feverish body, she couldn't help but ask herself: why? It wasn't jealousy. Nor was it the fact that Ichigo's collapsing on her was the most contact she's ever had with him. Ever.

It was about her own strength. She had used up nearly all of her it last night. Because of her own stupid inability and weakness…she could only heal one person. She didn't even have the power to save the one she cared about most. In a word: failure.

"Ah! Don't look so gloomy, Miss Inoue! It is most unfitting of you." A very familiar voice sang from the ringing doorway.

"Urahara…" Orihime said as calmly as possible, wiping away the tears formed in her eyes.

"Just leave everything to me."

* * *

I honestly didn't want to stop writing for this chapter. But you guys deserve an update. Writing for Cloud is hard. I liked his personality from FFVII WAYY better than the one from Advent Children. But, for the sake of the story, I have to go with the latter. You'll understand why later. Please remember to **_review!_**


	5. Fate

**Blades of Resolve**

**Written by Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or Devil May Cry. Or anything else I use in this story. Yeah...that should cover it.

**Author Notes:** I know the last chapter was a little short. But this one will definitely make up for it. Enjoy!

**Note:** This story takes place after the Bounto Arc.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Fate**

* * *

**-Bleach World-**

"…go! Can you hear me? **ICHIGO!"**

Stirring awake from the constant calling of his name, Ichigo felt the familiar strain of bandages limit his movement. Everything started to come back to him piece by piece. The battle with Sephiroth. The fear of losing control. The _BLINDING_ **_pain_**. And worst of all;

**The rain**.

"Hey! HEY! Everyone come quick! He's **AWAKE**!" Orihime exclaimed with glee. It was about time he woke up.

"I…Inoue? What's going…" There was no need to ask. Ichigo knew this room like the back of his hand. It was Urahara's guest room. Better known as the recovery area. " So he saved me again, huh?"

"It's becoming quite the hobby, Kurosaki." Urahara stepped in with a radiant glow. Carefree as usual. Behind the bucket hat obsessed shop owner was a wave of familiar faces. All were present and accounted for with the exception of…

"Where's**_ Rukia_**?" Ichigo questioned with notable tone of anxiousness.

"Figures that would be the first thing he noticed." Ishida sighed, adjusting his glasses in a shimmer of sunlight. Kurosaki is so predictable it hurts.

"She left this morning for Soul Society. Something about her Captain needing her presence there." Chad finished, to Uryuu's dismay. He wanted to say that…

"Ah. Ugh. How long have I been asleep? My whole body feels stiff!" Ichigo complained. As long as Rukia was safe, he could relax.

"For three days." Urahara stated with a hint of tension. Not because it's hard or anything for him. No. Nursing people back to health is cake. It's what Ichigo doesn't know yet…

"**THREE DAYS!** God! No wonder my body feels so FREAKIN' heavy!"

"That's not why,**_ kid_**."

The voice didn't register in Ichigo's mind. Straining himself to sit up, he saw the unmistakable pair of icy blue eyes from before.

"Who are _you_?" Kurosaki demanded with a cocky tone.

"My. My. Ichigo. No need for such hostility. This young man brought both Chad and Uryuu to the shop of his own free will. His name is - " Urahara defended before being cut off. Can't anyone finish a sentence nowadays?

"**Cloud Strife.** But that doesn't matter right now, kid. We have a couple of problems." Cloud spoke with complete seriousness.

"The name is **Ichigo!** Quit calling me 'kid'!" Ichigo snapped, trying to hide the heavy aching that came with the little bit of movement he could do.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime smiled lightly. It was good to have him back.

"Fine, _Ichigo_. Listen up. That man that you fought was Sephiroth; the strongest fighter from an army known as SOLIDER from my world. So strong that he came extremely close to destroying my planet two years ago." (**A/N: **For those lost, look up the plot for FFVII!)

"Your _world_?" Inoue suddenly questioned aloud. Not intentionally though…

"Yes. My planet is much _smaller_ than this one. But…I lost my home around a month ago to these overwhelming beings called **the Heartless**." Cloud stated with an odd look. Not one of bitterness, but one of disappointment.

"The _heart_ less?" Chad asked, trying to paint a mental picture of what the creature might look like. None turned out so well.

"Only a handful of people from my world survived that darkness. There is no need to worry about them coming here, however. The one that created the heartless has been slain, vanquishing the creatures and restoring the damage they have caused along with him. This means that my planet has been reborn. But..." Cloud stopped mid sentence, directing his eyes to the open window. The breeze that drifted in light touched his cheek. It was refreshing.

Suddenly, the only thing he could remember was Nibelheim (his hometown).

"Let me guess. You're lost aren't you?" Ichigo stated with a cocky grin. This story wasn't making any sense so far.

"…" Cloud stood in awe. What a defiant little brat. "I have been traveling planet to planet in search of my own with a recent friend of mine, but that isn't the issue. On the past ten planets we have visited, _Sephiroth has been there_."

"But you have beaten him every time, right?" Uryuu rose a brow. Cloud was so lost.

"Yes…but only because none of them have been the _real_ Sephiroth."

"Wait. Wait. **Wait!** You're telling me that I got beaten by a WEAK _FAKE_!" Ichigo clenched. Getting almost killed was bad enough, but by a knock off? That's just salt on the wound.

"I wouldn't call him _weak_, but yes. To be honest, this world's Sephiroth was the easiest one I have fought yet." Cloud smiled lightly. Compared to the last planet's, this one was more of a break than a fight.

"That would be because all our town's youthful protectors here!" Urahara uproariously grinned in a sing-song manner. Secretly hiding his smile behind an extended fan, he waved proudly toward all of the bandaged (sans Orihime) teens.

"Well, that's good to know. Even though this world's Sephiroth _has_ been defeated, the real fight has only begun…" Cloud's smile vanished. "He only acted as commander to the actual threat."

"Your not much of a motivational speaker, _Cloud_." Ichigo spat, folding his arms with a winch. Why did EVERY thing hurt?

"You haven't seen what I've seen, _Ichigo_." Cloud bit back with a fitting leer.

"So what's the _real _problem?" Yoruichi intervened amongst the silence of the growing tension. The last thing they needed was ANOTHER person fighting with Ichigo. The eyes of the group welcomed her in. In fear of the reaction the stranger would take to a talking cat, she decided to stick with her real form.

Still not a big fan of clothing though…

"**In six days the end of this world will come.** **The sky will turn blood red and fires will erupt from the ground without warning. Then several portals will tear open from an alternate dimension. Thousands of demons, under the rule of Demon Commanders, will pour into this world until the people of this world succumb to their will."** Cloud spoke with laden fret.

Silence filled the room.

"What the **HELL?"** Ichigo sternly shattered the quietness. "Are you sure that it's going to happen to _this_ world?"

"Undoubtedly. It happened to every planet that Sephiroth has been found on." Strife painfully admitted.

"So…demons actually **exist**?" Uryuu questioned with a bead of sweat.

"But _of course_, Ishida! Allow me to explain." Urahara smiled with a slight aloofness. With a snap of his fingers, Jinta and Ururu pulled a conveniently placed board brimming with diagrams into everyone's view. It was massive and filled to the brim with complicated, scientific, drawings. " I can validate what Mr. Strife has said." Urahara proceeded, extending a small metal pointer from his sleeve.

"Here we go again…" Yoruichi moaned. It's been ages since he had done a 'diagram presentation'. Still too soon for her. "I'll be in the basement. Just fill me in on the details later." she yawned with a stretch of her arms. It'd been awhile since she had done her old routine. And from the sounds of things, now was the perfect time to pick up.

"Women are _so_ hard to please…" Urahara sighed under his breathe.

The room was filled with an odd silence. Cloud mentally debated if the previous world was better or worse then this _expressive_ one…

"-AHEM- ! Anyway, allow me to begin our little lesson." Kisuke instructed, whipping a portion of his extreme detailed graph. Unlike Rukia's bunny filled drawings, his were specific, accurate, and pretty flippin' realistic.

He was the creator of the science bureau in Soul Society after all.

"As you all know, Hollows are created when a soul is either eaten by other hollows, or when it gives into the despair of it's heart from remaining in the real world too long."

Cloud rose a brow. This sounded way too similar to the heartless…

"Ichigo. You have actually seen this first hand. When a hollow is killed, it's soul is purified. If that soul has committed unforgivable acts while alive, the gates of judgment open and take that soul to the underworld." Urahara continued to educate whilst pointing to pictures that showed a mini hollow being 'taken' into the gate.

"Unless I kill the hollow." Ishida cut in. It was true. Unlike Soul Reaper's zanpakutou (which cleanses the soul), Quincy powers _completely **destroyed**_ the soul.

"Ah, yes. We might have the Quincy to blame for sending most of these hollows directly to Hell." Urahara stated with a sly smirk.

"**WHAT!** You -" **SMACK!** Uryuu rampaged…until getting smacked in the face with the metal pointer.

"Comments can be made AFTER class, Mr. Ishida!"

"_Urahara's worse than our psycho teacher!"_ Ichigo thought to himself with a look of puzzlement. _"So this is why Yoruichi left…"_

"Now. Please direct your eyes over here." Whack! The handy pointer landed upon the large board yet again." When a corrupted soul, how ever it gets there, reaches the depths of the underworld; it is turned into a demon. Their only purpose for existence is to serve their ruler; **the King of the Underworld**."

"You mean…" Orihime gasped. This was really serious!

"The Devil. Satan. Lucifer. El Diablo. Akuma (A/N: **NOT** the Akuma from Street Fighter. Akuma is the Japanese word that stands for 'personification of evil'.) . All titles given to **the King**. Soul Society and Hueco Mundo act only as intermediaries. _Purgatory_, if you will."

"So Heaven and Hell exist…" Chad spoke in captivated awe. It was about time he said _something_.

"Armageddon is just around the corner, my pupils. If demons cross the plane, it could only mean one thing: **The King desires this world**." Urahara explained with dead set eyes.

"What **_greed._** So this is why the other worlds had this onslaught? He just wanted to expand his territory?" Cloud spat in disgust. But what connection does he have with Sephiroth?

"Cloud." Ichigo turned his attention toward the swordsman with as little pain as allowed." How many of the worlds _survived_ this?"

There was a pause. Everyone turned their eyes toward the contemplating Strife.

"….Only **2**. But this was only possible because those worlds had some extraordinarily strong inhabitants. The most impressive person I've met so far was this one man who wore a caped costume with a giant 'S' on it. I forget his name, but he tore through thousands of demons like paper. " Cloud reminisced. Man, that was an odd planet. So many costumed people…

"Thanks for calling us weaklings, _jerk_." Ichigo sneered with a roll of the eyes. This guy was unbelievable!

"Urahara, are the demons harder to beat than Hollows?" Orihime questioned sweetly to the shop owner.

"I was hoping someone would ask me that." With another snap of the fingers, Jinta and Ururu took out the previous board just as muscle-bound Tessai slammed another in the dead center of the awe-struck group.

"This would be part two of our lesson: **Demon Characteristics**." Urahara announced laden with joy. It'd been too long since he had a chance to teach. He used to be a professor at the academy you know…

"I'm starting to wish I went with Yoruichi…" Ishida squinted, adjusting his glasses moments before…**SMACK**…getting another whipping across the face from the malevolent pointer.

"Tsk, Tsk, Uryuu. And here I thought that your high grades in school would make you a great student."

"S..SHUT UP! Just get on with it already." The Quincy groaned. If Urahara hit him with that freakin' piece of metal one more time…

"That I shall." Mr. Hat and Clogs spoke with approval, giving a signal to Tessai. Lifting the rather solid looking piece of marble, once again, gorgeous art filled their eyes. Every minute detail painfully crafted onto not paper, but SOLID ROCK!

Maybe Urahara had a _bit_ too much free time.

"As depicted by this tablet, demons can drastically range in size." he lectured, pointing to what seemed like a growth chart. "They can be anywhere from child size to the mass of mount Fuji. However, size does NOT dictate strength! Only certain qualities determine that."

"A mountain…" Inoue gasped, picturing the behemoth in her mind. I wonder how much they eat?

"Yes. Now, when compared to hollows, demons are twice as strong in almost every category. However, above ALL ELSE, remember this: **Demons that look like normal humans are to be approached with the UTMOST caution!"**

"Why?" Ichigo bluntly asked with a raised brow.

"They lack any distinguishing characteristic that gives them away as demons. Yet their skills can be anywhere from a lieutenant to captain or _beyond_." Urahara paused. Not for dramatic effect, but because he remembered hearing something VERY useful from his dependable sources.

"How do we stop them?" Chad decided to break his silence again.

"Ah HA!" Another snap of the fingers. With a rush of controlled motion, the two previous diagrams were tucked away by Urahara's shop crew and pulled out one, FINAL, diagram. " With the current epidemic, I have invented a new way for us to train." Urahara beamed, holding the technical ridden blue print in front of everyone.

"What _is_ that?" Cloud asked completely baffled. The blue print looked like gibberish to him…

"I call it the Hyperbolic Ti…er _Chrono_ Chamber. " Kisuke coughed, chucking aside an issue of Shonen Jump. (A/N: Dragon Ball Z fans, yes. He is talking about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He apparently 'thought' of the idea when reading the Cell saga.)

"What does it do?" Orihime asked with a fluster. She couldn't even pronounce the thing.

"Basically, it allows you to slow down time when you enter it's doorway. While inside, seconds turn into days and minutes become weeks. In other words; **you can get a _year's_ worth of training done in one day**."

"W-WHAT! That's **AMAZING** Urahara!" Ichigo grinned with wide eyes. This was hands down the BEST invention that he had heard from the exiled captain yet. The pure possibilities…hold on. "Wait, a sec…"

"Yes, Kurosaki?"

"Well, won't it be _odd _to suddenly _be a year older_? Won't people notice?"

"Ah! You've already spotted the flaw. My hat's off to you, Ichigo!" Urahara complimented with a bow. "However, with my renovations, that problem is solved. The moment you step through the door your physical body is converted into spirit particles. And as you know, spirits age ten times slower than regular humans. So the only significant changes would be in skill and strength."

Ah. It's good to be a genius.

"I have to take a turn when I get back." Cloud spoke with his distant tone as he prepared his things. Just the thought of that much training was mind numbing.

"Get back? Where are you going?" Ichigo asked innocently.

Everyone's expression suddenly dropped. A depressing vibe suddenly filled the room.

Needless to say, Ichigo was lost.

"To get the cure for your **Geosigma **(a virus from Jenova. It's from FFVII) that Sephiroth infected you with. Haven't they told you yet?" Cloud stated bluntly. Something was really odd about this whole situation.

The major one being why did this kid have the **_lifestream _**coursing through his body? If not for that, he would have been dead days ago.

Leon (A/N: Better known as 'Squall' from FFVIII) should have the ship prepared by now…

"You drew the straw, Inoue. You have to tell him." Ishida said with slight relief. He'd hate to be her right now.

"I know…" Orihime sighed with watery eyes. This was the hardest thing she's ever had to do.

"What is WRONG with you guys?" Ichigo roared. He wasn't dead! No where near! He felt invigorated to be honest.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Good timing." Cloud whispered to himself, pulling a sleek, thin black cell phone from his pocket.

"The hyperdrive has cooled down and everything is ready to go. In fact, they were ready **_two days_** ago! Where have you been, Cloud?" Leon questioned hastily. "You're making Yuffie all fidgety again."

The funny thing was that Leon didn't have to tell him that. Cloud could hear her high pitched voice quite clearly in the background.

"Hover over my location. I'll meet you half way."

"Alright. But I want answers when you get aboard." Leon scoffed.

Slight rumbling could be felt through out the shop. A minute hum grew closer and ever closer. The tempered roar of mechanical superiority filled the air. The group couldn't help but follow Cloud outside. Chad was more than willing to help Ichigo help Ichigo get there. Despite the bleach head's constant refusal.

A dark red starship suddenly appeared before them. It's sleek and complicated design was more than enough to sport Urahara taking notes. It was a gorgeous airship. Better known as the Ragnarok (the airship from FFVIII).

"You like?" Cloud grinned lightly to the fascinated ex-captain. There was a nod. No words were required to explain Urahara's amazement. "Yeah. It's cool. The lounge has pretty much become my home. It's a nice way to travel the cosmos."

"Do you think you will make it back in time?" Chad questioned with a slight sternness. Ichigo was his best friend after all.

"No." Cloud turned his back to the group, slowly ascending in the sky. " I **KNOW** I will." he roared in the air with promise.

The ship made an opening for his entry. Then, with a burst of intense heat for the massive airship, he was gone. Just as soon as he appeared.

"Aw. I wanted to see the specs just a _little_ longer…" Urahara whimpered. Adjusting himself back to his leadership position, he could see enough confusion emitting from Ichigo.

It was time.

"Well then. Let's get started. Chad and Uryuu, you need to go home and prepare. You two will be the first to use the chamber. Inoue." Kisuke commanded, giving Orihime a look of pity. "Please help Kurosaki home. It would be best for him to hear it there."

"Of course, Urahara." Orihime hurriedly replied. Forced time alone with Ichigo? It almost seemed surreal.

"Then you all are dismissed. And please remember; **the fate of Karakura Town is in your hands**. "

* * *

**Several Hours Later, Location Unknown**

* * *

**Briiinnngggg! Brrriinnnggg!**

**_SLAM!_**

_Click!_

"**Devil May Cry.** Founder, owner, and devil hunter _extraordinaire_ speaking." a man with snow white hair, dressed in black vest integrated with several buckles, answered with a slight depression in his voice. Having kicked the phone to his hand with shadow dark red pants fitted with straps for weaponry, his ridiculously high skills were displayed through simple everyday activities.

If this was another prank call…

"Hmm. Uh huh. Uh hmm.** Karakura Town**, huh?" he replied while taking notes.

This call was beginning to make the day's worth of crap worth it.

"Yeah. Wait…**_HOW_** many?"

He took a moment to check his hearing. Then another to thank God.

"Alright! You've convinced me. I'll take the assignment. My pay? We'll talk about that after the work is done. Uh huh. Yeah. I'll be there by tomorrow evening. No, thank YOU."

_Click!_

Kick flipping off his desk with a burst of excitement, he ran to his equipment bin. Beowulf, Ebony and Ivory, Force Edge, uzis, a shotgun, a grenade launcher, and Nevan for ownage. Yup. That should do it.

"YO!** LADY!** We got a BIG one! (To avoid future confusion 'Lady' is this girl's name. Yes, I know it's lame but go with it.)". The man yelled across the rustic shop. People rarely came in to request a job, so what's the point of cleaning it?

"You SURE it's not some punk this time?" the girl growled. Stepping into view, she wore what seemed to be a school uniform decked out with weaponry. But what really stuck out, aside from her curvaceous figure and silky, short, brunette hair, was her eyes. Two completely different colors. Blue for the right, and light brown for the left. "It better be, **_DANTE_**!"

"_Tsh_." Dante spat, slipping on his dark red trench coat. "I don't give a crap if it is. All I need is _one minute_ with a single demon."

"Still hung up about that rumor?" Lady spoke with slight concern. She had a hard time believing it herself…

"Well, whatever. In six days…" Dante continued to load up his weaponry. God, it felt refreshing. The weight of the steel. The smell of the gunpowder. Ah, this IS what he lived for. "We're gonna be in for one **HELL** of a **_party_**!"

* * *

**Plot Free Zone**

* * *

"YO! **YO!** **_Kon_** here! Everyone's **_favorite _**Bleach mascot!" The little stuffed lion cried with…

"Stop it!"

"What? **I'm** the _writer_! You can't tell me to what to do!"

"Well not here! This is MY plot FREE zone! **MY **show!"

"**God!** _Fine_, Kon. But I'm out of here. I have a life you know? Sorry about this everybody. Don't forget to revie - **_BAM!"_**

"**GET GOING ALREADY**!"

"You KICKED me in the _EYE_! Stupid little sub character…"

"Be sure to read the next chapter! I get to talk with some dude name Cloud. _Blah Blah Blah_. Where is _Nee-san_! I want my **NEE**- **_SQUEEK!_** "

"Hey everyone! I couldn't leave this little freak to end the chapter. Anyway, This is Scar."

"A..n..d Kon!"

**"See ya next time!"**


	6. Broken

**Blades of Resolve**

**Written by Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Devil May Cry or anything else that I use in my story.

**Author Notes:** A lot of explaining done in the last chapter. Action will makes it's triumphant return. That I assure you. Also, expect a **weekly update** I've decided to push myself to finish this project so I can go back to some other unfinished ones. I have also decided to include Kon's Plot Free Zone at the end of every chapter. Enjoy!

**Note:** This story takes place after the Bounto Arc.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Broken**

* * *

**-Bleach World-**

"So tell me, Inoue…" Ichigo lightly questioned the refreshingly optimistic girl who supported half of his weight. And yes. It was embarrassing. "What's with _all _of you? You guys aren't telling me something."

"Oh, don't be silly, Ichigo!" Orihime lied through a cute smile. Sadly, she wasn't the best at covering up the truth. "Um, did you ever get a chance to read that note I gave you?"

"Huh? Oh. No. I didn't get a chance last night. Rukia stayed up so _freakin_' late. I don't think she ever went - " he slapped his own mouth shut. _Idiot!_ He almost revealed about their living 'situation'!

Puzzlement was written all over Inoue's face… and arms and legs and pretty much the rest of her body.

" I mean, Rukia never seemed to **_go home!_** I fell asleep and next thing I knew it was time for school!" Ichigo cringed a smile together. _Crap. Crap. Crap_.

"Oh, that's right! Where does Rukia stay when she's here in the real world?" Orihime asked aloud as she looked off into space.

Her imagination took off, picturing a homeless, and rather homely, Rukia living in a box in an abandoned alley, then another of her in an over crowded orphanage with a very 'Oliver Twist' looking Rukia. Then one of her as a monkey sleeping in a tree. Oooh! And another with Rukia as a robot resting in a garage!

Yeah…Inoue's mind has a habit of going _slightly_ overboard.

"I have **NO** idea! None at **_all!_** It's not like she lives with _me _or anything! **Ha! Ha!"** Kurosaki screamed denial like bloody murder, laughing psychotically about the idea of living with the petite girl. Thank **GOD** Inoue is really, _really_ dense.

"**Yeah!** Next time she comes back I'll invite her to live with me! It's lonely over at my place anyway." Orihime yelled with glee to him. She always wanted a roommate since Tatsuki couldn't because of her uptight parents. "Living with Rukia would be so_ much_ fun!"

"Yeah. I bet it would be."

* * *

**Soul Society, Squad 13 Captain's Quarters**

"**Captain Ukitake!"** Rukia bowed her head to the floor without hesitation. He was a man deserving of honor. "How may I be of service to you, sir?"

"Please, Rukia. You don't have to be so formal." the white haired Captain smiled earnestly. Rukia acted just like her brother when it came to missions. All work, no play. "I am only passing down an order. "

"Passing _down_, sir?" She blinked. That could only mean one thing…

"Yes. The **Captain Commander** wants to speak with you, Kuchiki. I don't know what it's about, but I am sure it's good. You've been a perfect soul reaper recently, Rukia." Ukitake complimented with a beam of warmth emitting from his smile. He wasn't just a commanding officer, Ukitake was more like the father Rukia never had.

(A/N: Since Soul Society's government has been slaughtered by Aizen, all of the political power falls to the Captain Commander. In a sense, he is the President right now.)

"T-Thank you, sir! I'll report to him immediately!"

"There is no need to rush." he spoke with a slight grunt. His sickness was getting the better of him today. "I would like to accompany you."

"Yeah. Me too." a notable voice flicked her ear. Not to mention a hint of unmistakable red hair.

"Renji…"

As the three journeyed to the omnipotent hall of captains, silence overtook them. A growing tension fed off their closing proximity. The more the walked, the more the questions in their minds beckoned for answers. Especially the moment they reached the towering sixty foot doorway.

With a unearthly creak, the door forced itself open. As creepy as that was, it took a steep second place to the looks given to Rukia by all of Gotei 13's captains. The worst of all being Byakuya's. It was a look of perplexing disappointment.

This was with the exception of Aizen, Tousen, and Gin of course (those traitorous dogs).

"**Rukia Kuchiki**! Step forward!" Captain Commander Yamamoto demanded with steel enforced words. Though old, easily over 4000 years old, his authority has not lost it's effect.

"**S-sir!"** Rukia responded immediately, dropping to the floor before the elder at record speed. This was practically the CREATOR of Soul Society after all. Respect was expected.

"There is no easy way to say this, Rukia. So I will get straight to the point." The Commander spoke with a hint of a tension.

Rukia could feel her heart pulse. It's sprinting pace accelerated her to the point that her nerves stood on end. She was about to have a heart attack. Even IF it was good news!

"You are being issued new orders in the real world.** I am removing you from Japan."**

* * *

**Karakura Town**

"Kurosaki-kun… Would you mind if I asked you something **_personal_**?" Orihime asked with a ruby red blush in her cheeks. ANYTHING to avoid the horrific truth she would have to tell him.

"Sure, Inoue. What's on your mind?" Ichigo replied thoughtlessly, losing himself to the grandeur of the natural world as little rays of sunlight lightly kissed his face.

The two decided to take a break from the norm and rest in the park nearby. Lying a top of a perfectly shaded hill, the day proved to be absolutely gorgeous. The clouds danced for a harmonious blue sky as birds chirped a deliciously peaceful melody. Every Sunday should be like this…

"Um. Remember back in middle school when **you and Tatsuki dated?"** Orihime brought up with slight dismay. That was when she found out that she had feelings for a certain bleach head.

"It was**_ only _**for**_ two weeks_**. What's to _ask _about?" Ichigo blinked. This was one of the LAST things on his mind.

The wind gusted through their moment of silence.

"Well, why did you break up? She won't tell me…" Inoue sighed, futilely trying to keep her hair from blowing in her face. Tatsuki refused to give any details. At **ALL**.

"I wasn't good enough for her freakin' strict parents." Kurosaki replied with a wince. A cold shiver found it's way down his spine. Some memories are better left forgotten. "They called me a **_'good for nothing punk'_** that would '**_corrupt_**' their daughter.** Jerks**…"

"Oh…" It wasn't quite the response she was expecting. Taking in a deep breath, Orihime rolled herself in front of the clenching teen. "Please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you…"

"W-What? Don't be ridiculous, Orihime! I could never hate you." Ichigo rose a little smile. It was the truth. She was just too flippin' cute.

"Ok…" She took in a deep breath to calm herself once more. "Cloud told us that you have a strong case of something called **Geosigma**." Tears began to form in her eyes. " And…because you have such a large amount in you…" Her voice cracked. Emotional breakdown was eminent.

"Orihime… If it's_ that_ bad **don't** tell me." Ichigo sighed with stern look upon his face. The same one he used for school.

"But you have…"

"**Inoue!** Look at yourself! You're about to **snap**! I'm not **_worth_** that kind of pain."

"You are to **_ME!"_** Inoue screamed with a heartfelt cry.

Ichigo was stopped in his tracks. Inoue never cut him off like that. That look. Those tears. Was she…

"**4 days**." She managed to say through her overpowering sobs.

"What?"

"That's all…-_sniff_-… you …have… **left**." Orihime spoke while covering her eyes with her hands futilely. "After that…"

"Your body and soul will cease to exist." Chad finished for Inoue, appearing from the far end of the surprisingly vacant playground. He wasn't going to leave the burden solely on the poor girl.

"Y-You mean I…" Ichigo stammered. At this point, even the hollow in his mind shut up. If his soul was destroyed, he wouldn't even go to Soul Society. He would just…

"**You'll cease to exist, Ichigo**."

* * *

**Soul Society, Hall of Captains**

"**But Sir!"** Ukitake yelled in defense to the nonsensical order. "Rukia knows Kurosaki the best! He has become a powerful ally!"

"It is** BECAUSE** of that troublesome ryoka that I am assign her these orders!"

Rukia lifted her head slowly from her lowly position, eyes filled with torn emotion." I have no right to question your judgment, sir. But why, Commander Yamamoto?"

"From the betrayal of three Captains and the recent attack from the Bounto, Soul Society is in a weakened state." The Captain Commander wheezed. 'Twas a dark day for the Gotei 13. "If that ryoka should decide to attack us now - "

"But Ichigo _WOULDN'T _do that!" Renji roared in defense. He would of said more if Ukitake hadn't placed a hand over his mouth.

"He ALREADY has! Do not forget the damage he caused during his first trip here, Abarai!" The old man leered with cold eyes. "On top of that, the ryoka is nothing but a despicable v**aizard**."

"A v_aizard_?" Renji questioned aloud. He wasn't one for formality. Nor for keeping up with things that didn't concern him.

"A Soul Reaper who has illegally gained the powers of a hollow, **idiot**." 12th squad Captain Kurotshuchi (the skull faced weirdo) clenched his visible choppers. Facts were his territory.

Lightly touching her neck, Rukia knew the truth behind that fact. That thing inside of Ichigo…. It was like another person entirely. But the Ichigo that she watched over the past day and a half, clinging on to life in Urahara's recovery room. The one that she met that night so many months ago…

She looked deeply into Yamamoto's aged eyes with plea.

"Is there any way that I can stay?"

"What was that, Kuchiki?" The commander's voice, and spirit energy, elevated. So much so that the air thickened. Breathing suddenly became a chore.

"She hasn't had much sleep Commander, sir! She speaks nonsense!" Renji hurriedly defended. Feeling a shove from behind, he was chucked out of the picture. Quite literally.

"I am begging to stay at my post, sir!" Rukia continued to plea. Although, with the rapidly increasing spirit pressure, it was ALL she could do.

"RUKIA! Don't be an idi-!" Abarai tried to plant some sense into the girl. But with his Captain kicking him back into the ground, logical took a back seat.

"No." He answered quite hastily. "With that meddling Urahara now unable to pass through to Soul Society, you are the only way that boy can still enter." The commander explained. The Secret Mobile Forces did a clean sweep of the west district of Rukongai. With the flaw in the system taken care of, Urahara could no longer make a portal.

"Then take that ability away from me!" Rukia screamed with desperation. Her friends. Her life. Her… She was NOT going to lose them all for such a pitiful reason! For a moment, her very own words shocked herself. Just under a year ago, rank in Soul Society meant EVERYTHING to her. Now look at her…

The Captains stood in awe of her request. They normally don't get to watch someone commit suicide in front of them.

"Do you understand what you are saying, Rukia?" Byakuya demanded in an icy tone. The only way to do that was through…

"I do." She replied in the same cold demeanor, staring directly into her brother's unwavering eyes. It's a good thing no one could see what was going on inside her mind. Complete, and continuing, chaos. "That ryoka is the only reason I exist today! If it weren't for him…"

This was a fact, yes, but it was not necessarily true. Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku never intended for the execution to proceed. The kid just beat them to the punch.

"I see. So your loyalty lies strongly with him. You've become far too close. " The commander stated simply with closed eyes. "Then you leave me no choice."

The Captain Commander's power surged. The pressure was so intense that Rukia was instantly forced to the ground. There was no escape. And there certain was no going back now.

**"For act of treason, Rukia Kuchiki, I label you as an EXILE!"**

**"COMMANDER!"** Renji roared from beneath Byakuya's foot.

**"Shut UP**, **Renji!"** Rukia bit back. "This is the way it has to be…"

In her eyes, he could see the truth of her words. She held no regret for what was about to transpire.

**"Bakudou 101: SOUL SEAL!"** the elder chanted, lifting an ancient hand toward Rukia's immobile body.

Light emitted from her back, forming itself into a light blue rimmed, transparent Hell Butterfly. It swelled over the square of her back, growing four times the size of the normal butterfly, as it seamlessly breathed to life. It started slowly at first, but quickly became a flood of raw spirit energy forcefully eaten by the illuminating being. Rukia's screams were dulled by the sounds of ripping fabric. Anything that blocked the growth of the complex being was torn apart like rice paper. With her energy constantly being ripped out of her, exhaustion was beginning to take over.

With a final pulse of punishment, the butterfly then evaporated itself into Rukia's exposed skin. Burn marks from what was once wings protruded themselves from the kanji seal left from what was once the body of the creature. If it weren't a seal, it'd easily pass as a pretty sexy tattoo.

The seal was complete.

"Rukia…" Renji lightly gasped aloud as Byakuya finally released his hold on him.

"**Rukia Kuchiki**." The old man said sternly. Although, a sliver of regret was beginning to show itself. "**You are hereby forbidden to set foot into soul society from this moment on**."

She couldn't reply. She couldn't even breathe without clawing for air.

"However, I am_ not_ a heartless man. **Abarai!"** Yamamoto ordered with a clack of his staff upon the sacred ground.

"Yes, Commander!" Renji replied immediately, instantly leaping off the ground with a salute.

"I order you to escort this exile to the real world in a gigai. A point like Karakura Town would be most fitting."

"T-Thank you, sir." Rukia sputtered from the ground as Renji helped her to her shaky feet. She would rather rip her eyes out of her sockets than go through that process again.

"It's not being done for you, Rukia." The Captain Commander said with familiar sternness. "I am repaying my debt to the ryoka for saving soul society from the bounto threat."

"A _gift_ to a potential enemy, sir?" Soi Fong rose a brow. This was making little strategic sense.

"I am a man of my word, Fong." The Commander explained stoically. Rukia had paid her price.

Being followed by several sets of piercing stares, Renji carried the weary little soul reaper on his back with ease. As the massive, omnipotent, doors closed slowly behind the two, a relaxing vibe returned to the Captains. This was the first time that they had witnessed something so…

"What an **idiot**." Kenpachi scoffed abrasively. Who the hell would want to lose strength willingly?

"I found it quite inspirational." Unohana, captain of the 4th squad, spoke with little grin. It had ages since someone had stood up to the old man. More importantly, she was just glad Rukia wasn't killed on the spot.

**"SILENCE!"** Yamamoto roared in disbelief. This was a MEETING after all. "The Gotei 13's captain meeting shall commence."

* * *

Plot Free Zone

* * *

**Kon:** YO, HOT BABES! And everyone else. Kon here again! That idiot Scar won't be showing his ugly mug this time! …Still can't believe that I'm not included in the story… 

**Scar:** Watch it, fluff boy. (Pulls up a seat).

**Kon**: S-Scar! You're here! …How?

**Scar:** You mean after you slashed the tires of my car? Why don't we try a more entertaining question. (Pulls out a BMW lighter) Like, 'How fast can your plushy body catch on fire'?

**Kon**: -Ahem- Our guest today is none other than that emo dude, Cloud! Get'em, Scar!

**Scar:** Yeah. Yeah.

**_POP!_**

**Cloud:** What the? Where am I? (Looks around room in a daze).

**Scar:** Welcome to the plot free zone! The place where… the crap? I'm not saying this. (Burns cue card with lit lighter. Tosses over shoulder).

**Kon:** Wussy.

**Scar:** That's it. I'm out of here. You got the guest. You do the interview. See ya'll next week. (Gets out of seat. Slams door. Squeals out of parking lot on 4 very expensive new tires).

**Kon:** What a loser.

**Cloud:** …

**Kon:** Well, I'm supposed to ask you about your past travels to other planets. Yadda yadda. I only have one thing to ask you, Cloud.

**Cloud:** Is this a joke? _Reeves_, is that you?

**Kon:** Who the crap is 'Reeves'? All I want to know is if you know any hot chicks!

**Cloud:** Would she count? (Pulls out a picture of Tifa. A really, really, uh, _flattering_ picture).

**Kon:** **OH GOOD GOD!** (Snatches picture from Cloud's hand). **LOOK AT THE SIZE OF HER RACK! WH-_SQUEAK_!**

**Cloud:** Watch it, Reeves. You know what's going on between me and her.

**Kon:** Who the **HELL** is**_ 'REEVES'?_**

**_POP!_**

**Kon: HEY!** **WHERE DID HE GO?** Oh. I guess time is up. Well… I'll be back next week! Don't forget to tell me how much you LOVE ME! **Later!**

(A/N: 'Reeves' refers to the mind controller behind Cait Sith in FFVII. Cloud thinks this just another prank of his.)


	7. Stress

**Blades of Resolve**

**Written by Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Devil May Cry or anything else that I use in my story.

**Author Notes**: Been getting quite a few e-mails from you guys. Let me explain one thing: Kingdom Hearts characters are NOT going to be playing a major role in the story. Also, the only Final Fantasy series I shall be using is VII and VIII. Why? Because I need to set up some kind of boundary for myself. Either that or the next chapter would include Lupin the Third swiping the batmobile while being tracked down by Robocop while driving Optimus Prime.

**Note:** This story takes place after the Bounto Arc.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Stress**

* * *

**-Bleach World-**

Sometimes the hardest thing to do in life is to be given devastating news. A murder in the family. A loss of a pet. Or in Ichigo's case, a death sentence. **Four days**. What can anyone do in _four_ days?

The breeze suddenly felt icy upon his skin. Then again, the park itself took on a deep shade of blue.

"I-I'm _so _sorry, Ichigo…" Orihime cried guilty tears, hugging the shock ridden Ichigo softly with a sob.

"It's not your fault, Inoue." Ichigo spoke in a light voice as he snapped back into reality, placing a hand on her back. "Let's get going." he suggested with a little smile.

"Oh…-_sniff_-…ok." Orihime wiped her tears aside.

"Ichigo…" Chad uttered upon a whisper. The look that reflected in Kurosaki's eyes was apparent. Even from several feet away. It was times like these that Chad really envied the guy.

"Hey, Chad." Ichigo blurted out as he wrapped his arm over Inoue's shoulder. So sad. He couldn't even support his own body weight.

"Yeah?"

"Get strong." Kurosaki commanded. No. Demanded. "Get so strong that there is_ no way_ in hell that I can catch up to you."

"Don't talk like that, Ichigo."

"Promise me, Chad!"

"**I CAN'T!"** Sado roared with watery eyes.

The wind howled through a creaky swing seat that stood beside the emotionally torn teens. The air blew viciously. Almost as if it wanted to join the argument.

"You know as well as I do, Ichigo. You **won't** die. Cloud **will** make it back in time!" Chad clenched. This is what he truly believed. Ichigo has lived through so many deadly situations before. He should have been killed a hundred times over.

How could something like a microscopic _virus _**kill **him?

"Heh. That's so like you, Chad. The glass is always half full." Ichigo grinned from Orihime's shoulder.

"Besides…" Chad added, turning away from his best friend. "I don't think anyone in this world can gain strength as fast as you."

With those final complimentary words, Chad walked away. He had to get prepared. A year is a long time to be away from home.

**Across Town**

"_A year. How does one prepare for a whole year in just one day?"_ Uryuu thought carefully to himself as he walked down the placid street.

Of a group of lunatics, the two people of reason were first to train. No doubt that Chad and himself were going to be used as guinea pigs in some way.

"_Urahara is an exile. So he shouldn't count either_." Ishida sighed mentally. "_As long as I'm not seen with a soul reaper, my father's pact won't be broken_ (A/N: In the anime and manga, Uryuu's father helps him train to reattain his Quincy powers in exchange for never helping a shinigami (soul reaper) ever again). " Usually this wasn't an issue since Ichigo didn't count as a soul reaper. He was simply a 'representative'.

Nothing but straight practicing for 360 days should dramatically increase his shot, but what about power? **Raw** strength? This is where he was lacking. Even with mastery over several advanced Quincy abilities.

"_Maybe something of father's can help_…"

**Space, Aboard the Ragnarok**

"**URG!"** Cloud yelped as his arm pulsed in unexpectedly piercing pain. The kick was strong enough to even force his blade out of his grasp. Why now? There was so much work that needed to be done!

"**See!** That's why I told you not to **push** yourself so hard, ya **_idiot_**!" Yuffie scoffed with rolled eyes. Sheathing her weapons away within an instant, it was obvious that the day's training session was over.

"Stupid **_Geosigma_**…" Cloud spat, glaring at the grayish purple blotch that engulfed the bicep of his left arm. Even when he wasn't around, Sephiroth still found a way to torment him.

"You know you're quite a toughie, Cloud." the petite ninja grinned to the sweating swordsman. Moving in closer with an off beat dance, she took a close look at his eyes. All clear. They were radiant blue as ever. "These little matches of ours has at least made me five times stronger! I betcha I can take on **Vincent**!"

"Heh. I wouldn't count on that." Cloud chuckled. Just the thought of her trying to take on the enigmatic gunman was laughable.

"Oh? Why's **_that_**?" Yuffie demanded with puffed cheeks.

"Because Vincent never fights unless it's serious. **Ever**."

"Tsh. Figures. That guy really needs to get out more! I never see him **UNLESS** something serious is going down! When we get back…" Yuffie rambled on. Being almost completely tuned out by Cloud. Over the years he discovered that there was always that small little part of her voice that you just couldn't get rid. "…I bet that cloak of his is so dirty! Huh, Cloud? **Cloud!** Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." he nodded thoughtlessly, lying on cold metallic floor of the impressively spacious gym. His mind pondered upon the look on everyone's face when they get back home. Home. The word alone just sounded so…_comforting_.

**"Cloud! Yuffie! Get up to the bridge! I got good news!"** Leon excitedly commanded over the ship's intercom.

In an sudden burst of vigorous energy, the two warn combatants zipped their way down the hallways and into the seemingly closer ship bridge. Looks of amazement was plastered on the rest of the crew.

"That's the fastest I've seen you two move in years. " Cid chuckled to himself while careful to not let his cigarette escape his teeth. Continuing his work on the highly complex main computer of Ragnarok, Cid was convinced that he was the **ONLY** one who **didn't **want to go home. Space travel has always been his dream goal in life. Who wants to end a dream?

"Yeah. Yeah. Did you **_finally _**find our planet, Leon?" Yuffie questioned the scarred hero with a growing smile. Her hope was peaking out. Even Cloud was giving the guy wide, begging, eyes.

"No. Not yet." Leon spoke regrettably. Cloud and Yuffie's hopeful expressions shattered instantly. "Cid and I have calculated that your planet is very close by. No more than a couple hours flight."

"Then what's the news?" Cloud spoke through a heavy sigh.

"We just found _my _planet." Leon stated with a growing smile.

"_I'm home, Rinoa_." (**A/N:** Anyone who has played FFVIII knows who that is. If not, she's basically Squall's lover.)

**Soul Society, Gotei 13 Science Bureau**

"How's the gigai feel?" Renji questioned, his eyes glazed toward the metallic ground. The rusty air that filled the bureau always made him sick to his stomach. However, it wasn't the cause of his queasiness this time.

"Heavy. Every move I make feels restricted." Rukia stoically explained, testing the flexibility of her hands through constant clenching. She was forcibly dressed in the nostalgic white robe she wore during imprisonment. Though it didn't seem to phase her. It was as if her eyes were devoid of the world around her. She was utterly consumed by thought.

"I still don't understand…"

"I'm sorry." Rukia suddenly cried lightly.

"For what?" Renji rose a brow, completely lost in the sudden emotional transition. "For not thinking of you when I spoke to the Captain Commander. I never meant to hu-"

"**Save it, Rukia!** I don't want to hear another apology from you." the 6th squad lieutenant harshly commented. "It's obvious _who _your thoughts are about."

A tiny blush grew over her face.

"I just got one question for you." Renji spoke, standing over the petite girl. "Why _him_?"

The words struck her like a knife. She remained silent as she shifted her view toward the floor.

"Why not **ME?** I've known you for **over fifty frikkin' years!** Did you ever once think that** I**…I might…" he yelled as tears began to swell in his eyes. "To think that it took some stupid **_kid_** just a couple of months. That b-stard…"

"But that's just it, Renji."

"_What_ is?"

"He only knew me for four months. That's hardly enough time to call someone a best friend. And yet…" Rukia reminisced happily, bringing a small smile along with it. "He sacrificed everything for me. His life. His family. His friends. He put them all in danger just to get to me."

"**_So what!_** **I** defied your brother to protect you!** I** am the one that caught you after that **_idiot_** chucked you off the scaffold!" Renji roared viciously. How could he lose to some fifteen year old **BRAT!**

"Yes. And I am very grateful for what you have done for me. Especially all the times while we were growing up." Rukia expressed whole heartedly. It was tough being an orphan in a poor town. A truth that the two had learned while growing up.

"Tsh. You don't need to thank me for anything." Abarai sneered. She was always thanking him for things she never had to. Inhaling a deep breathe, he prepared the speak the words he had been dreaming about saying for so many years. "You know, back then I don't think life would of even been possible if you hadn't been there for me. I have always waited for the moment to tell you just how much - "

Rukia rose a finger to his lips. She knew what was going to escape from them. And the further pain that it would cause.

"I'm sorry, Renji." Rukia spoke with solid words. Though her speech was unaffected, her eyes told of her sorrow. This was her best friend after all. Causing him pain was killing her inside. "My heart belongs to another."

Another crushing blow to the blood red head. He stood in silence. Visibly absorbing the words that were just exchanged.

"You could at least say the guy's name. It's not like I don't know who the punk is…" he spat as he returned to reality. The whole conversation was making him sick. But, this was his best friend. That only left one thing to ask… "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes…" Rukia answered without hesitation. Through out her whole life, she was never as happy as when she lived in Karakura. Ever.

"Then c'mon. Let's get going." Renji suddenly announced as he headed for the door. " I need to have a talk with bleach head."

**Karakura Town, The Next Morning**

"What a quiet little town." Lady spoke with slight admiration. Her and Dante hardly, heck, RARELY received silence. The cleansing feel of the wind was an added bonus.

"I couldn't care _less_. Where are they?" Dante gritted through clenched teeth. He's been so tense lately. Anyone that knows the hunter could tell you that this was the ABSOLUTE **WORSE** time to mess with him. Last time Dante was like this he shot a, albeit **VERY** stupid, punk through the legs and side kicked him so hard that he made it into the stratosphere.

And no, that's not an exaggeration. He literally slammed the guy into orbit. All because he called Dante a _**'gay vampire'**_.

Immediately detecting a familiar warp in the air, the devil hunter finally found himself a stress reliever.

"Mine." Dante simply commanded with an extended arm blocking Lady's approach. Why not. It'd save her ammo anyway.

Appearing from the riff in the sky was a ridiculously masculine looking creature. Easily seven feet tall and bulging with muscles, it's dark green skin looked sickeningly nauseating as the stench of sulfur emitted heavily from it's body. Even it's face was covered by a plague black mask that hid everything except it's deep yellow fangs along with a pair of blood red eyes. It's most unique feature, however, was the muck brown wings it used for flight.

This is a demon.

Dante's play toy.

"They've already sent out the scouts?" Lady said with a hint of concern. Demons only send out troops like these if they are planning a massive assault. Looks like the call was legit after all. This city doesn't stand a chance.

Not even bothering to reply, Dante took off like a bullet. Dashing toward the dropping demon completely unarmed (like he needed to for this weakling), a grin found itself upon his face. The moment the beast touched the surface of the concrete, Dante forcefully smashed the demon's skull into the street with a deadly axe kick.

"Before I beat your a-s into oblivion, I need some answers." the devil hunter spoke in his usual cocky manner, grinding his steel boot's sole into the monster's back.

Instead of using human speech, the demon reverted back to it's roots. With high pitched roars and screams in an ancient language, Dante rolled his eyes in the familiarity of it all.

"Quite a mouth you got. It's almost as filthy as these wings of yours." Dante replied coolly. With an easy placement of a boot, he viciously ripped the massive wings from the demons spine with pitiful ease. All it took was a little tug of the arms. "Oops. They came off. I wonder what other parts of you are cheaply made…"

The display of dominance was enough to say the least. Spilling out his little demonic soul of all near useless information, it eventually managed to hit the nail of Dante's worry on the head.

"So the rumor _is_ true." Dante clenched with renewed rage. What a horrible way to find out. From the mouth of a filthy demon… "**D-MMIT!"** the hunter roared, continuously pummeling crushing low kicks into the torso of the demon's once fearsome stature. With a final round kick packed with pent up anger, Dante set the remains of the creature on a course clear across Karakura and into a nearby lake.

"Feel better?" Lady asked mockingly before noticing the grim expression on his face. She watched silently, hearing him mutter the words;

"**Father**… What the **_HELL_** are you doing?"

* * *

Sorry for the late update everyone. I have a HUGE test in bio that's eating my free time alive. No 'Free Zone' this week either. Why? Well, Kon tried to pull a move on my lovely girlfriend (love ya, baby!) and ended up leaving in pieces. Uryuu should have him back together and ready to go next week. Later guys!

-Scar


	8. Hold Fast

**Blades of Resolve**

**Written by Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Devil May Cry or anything else that I use in my story.

**Author Notes:** Been a little while, huh? Get a snack and get comfy. It's gonna be a sweet read. Enjoy!

**Note:** This story takes place after the Bounto Arc.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Hold Fast**

* * *

**-Bleach World-**

**_5 days until Armageddon_**

**Urahara's Shop, Karakura Town**

**"HELLO! _HELLO!"_** Urahara sang harmoniously with a spring in his step to a groggy audience just outside his shop. Dark blue coated the sky with minuscule chirps remaining from the night before. But Kisuke loved this hour. So quiet. So peaceful. Yup. He was a morning person. Unlike 80 percent of the world…

"The sun isn't even up yet…" Ishida complained drowsily. It was as if the sun refused to even hint at rising. With two bright white suitcases, that had a blue rim to match his Quincy suit quite perfectly, in hand, thoughts of inadequate preparation entered his waking mind. Especially when you compared his supplies to the silent giant's beside him.

Chad wore a tight black silk dress shirt with white pants and matching dress shoes. As his all important coin necklace danced around his solid neck, it seemed as if he were planning to go clubbing rather than train for three hundred and sixty grueling days straight. He did bring, however, an over stuffed olive green duffel bag the size of an average refrigerator. Despite the impressive size, Sado simply slung it across his burly shoulders with ease.

"I do hope that you both have slept well." Urahara spoke with a spin of his cane and a finger slide across on the brim of his lime bucket hat. "I can guarantee you're about to have the**_ longest_** day of your life."

**Downtown, Karakura Town**

There's something to be said about karma. Like how several months of dead ends, prank calls, fake locations, false accusations, and family trauma can end up in such a blessing as this. Normally hearing that the world is going to be thrown into utter chaos by thousands of cold blooded demonic murderers isn't taken well.

_But then again…_

**"BRING IT !"** the devil hunter roared with delight as twenty liquid-like warping portals ripped apart the space around the lightly populated street around him. Screams of the masses filled the air as confused civilians stumbled out of their vehicles to run. No.**_ Desperately_** run for their endangered lives as they cried unanswered questions.

Through the tears stepped through not only the mucky winged surveillance demons fought previously, but four bulky monstrosities with rock-like gray skin (think the Thing for Fantastic Four) to beef up their sought victory.

The anticipation alone put the professional slayer through a short lived adrenaline-fueled ecstasy. Spinning around to drink in his answered craving once more, an ablaze sneer grew across his face.

"Let's see if you losers can entertain **me!**"

_…most people are definitely not like **Dante.**_

Chaotic shrieks and hair-raising screeches filled his ears to the point of physical pain.

Out numbered.

Underestimated.

Solo.

The idiots even gave him a distance advantage with the group moving toward him with a heedless charge.

This was just too perfect.

(**A/N**: Playing a hardcore rock song or anything high energy **right _now_** really makes this next part come alive.)

Crushing a steel boot into the face of an oncoming winged demon, cracking nearly every bloody bone in the beast's face, Dante stomped his victim's body to the ground with a bone-shattering **CRACK!** Drawing Ebony (his black handgun for those who don't know DMC) with a twirl, he shoved it's luster barrel into the mouth, via cracking through the teeth, of another mucky demon's approach; ending it's existence with several pulls of the trigger.

Whipping out his second firearm, Ivory (the silver handgun), with satisfaction abound, he shot multiple holes into the wings of another victim with extreme accuracy using nothing but blind shots from behind his back. Twisting his body in the air, his blood soaked metal boot met with the dropping demon's spine with a deadly spin crescent, crushing it's remains into, and through, an abandoned car with a cringing **CRUNKASH! **Blood and glass spewed in an surge of his raw unearthly power.

"It's been too long." Dante loudly spoke to himself, thoughtlessly leaping out of the path of a vicious slash from razor sharp claws. Landing on the attacker's slimy back with duel steel boots, he announced: "I've been dieing to do some _skateboarding_."

With a ferocious push off the ground, Dante sped across the street atop the howling demon's unfortunate, grinding, position. Shooting at an angle with each gun, the devil hunter kept the momentum up whilst sending lead through the skulls of five well-placed others.

In a quick switch of weaponry he pulled his sword (Force Edge for the fans) from his back with a crackle of joy. Using the hurdling spin from his eroding ride to slash three more creatures in half with a clean cut thorough their muscle bound waists, his speed shot down significantly. After a torturous 60 meters of flesh-burning-upon-concrete fun, Dante's ride sadly came to an end.

"Well…" the devil hunter grinned to himself, curb stomping the skull of his ride against the sidewalk that had ended his fun. "…that makes 11 down. Whatcha gonna do about that, **big guys?"** he taunted with open arms.

A pool of demonic blood oozed its way to the still feet of the four silent stone giants. Huddling into a circle around the puddle of vital liquid, rage exploded from their savage eyes. Who was this guy? Was this that -

"Too **SLOW!"** Dante screamed from the air with guns drawn. Landing a top the shoulders of one of the giants with eerie ease, the demon desperately flailed it's arms to reach the mounted devil hunter. Too bad Dante's inhumanly strong legs prevented it's limbs from being anywhere near him. With Ebony and Ivory's barrels upon the thrashing creature's tough skull, it surprisingly only took five shots a piece to pierce through the rocky hide. With the bloody openings screaming his name, Dante stabbed all of Force Edge's massive blade through the vulnerable wounds; clear from temple to temple. With a quick torque of the hilt, the beast's entire skull twisted a deadly 180 degrees. With a grunt, the head popped off with a grating, yet satisfying, **SKRUNCK!**

Leaping off of the falling remains, Dante landed masterfully before the fresh corpse crashed to the ground. With the demon's head stuck on his sword like a stick through a marshmallow, he raised it defiantly to their eye level shouting only one word:

**_"Next !"_**

(**A/N:** Go ahead and pause that music.)

**Kurosaki Household**

" **ICHI-NII!"** Yuzu cried aloud at the site of her torn up brother coming through the doorway slung over Orihime. With a small, yet quite painful, hug given to his side, tears formed on her cute little face. "Did you see who did this to you?"

"**AH!** H-hey, Yuzu. Wait. What did you say?" Ichigo asked through the hopefully misunderstood words. Did she know about Sephiroth? Did she see him fight? COULD she him fight?

"Yeah. Did you get the license plate number or something?" Karin calmly asked beside her babbling sister. Though she wouldn't admit it, her eyes told of her unspoken relief to see her brother ok. Well, relatively anyway.

With puzzlement abound, Ichigo finally caught on to what was going on. It was written ALL over Inoue's face.

"Your sisters are so sweet, Ichigo! They took the news of you getting_ hit_ by that _speeding mac truck_ so well! Especially when I told them that you were in critical condition at a hospital that _didn't allow visitors_." Orihime recalled her tale with slight cringe. Ichigo acquired a twitch.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to have our idiot father look at you under the knife, but I still don't get it. What kind of hospital _doesn't_ allow visitors?" Karin sternly questioned. A fool she was not.

"I…uh…well…" Ichigo verbally fumbled. There **_had_** to be a reasonable excuse…

"I-I'm sorry! But that 'no visitor' part was a little lie from me." Inoue laughed nervously. " The truth is that Ichigo was over at the Ishida hospital (Uryuu's dad owns it). I didn't want to make your family business look bad…"

"Is that all? Idiot…" the little dark haired girl cringed. Is this _ridiculously_ developed girl for real? "Well, whatever. He's alive. That's what matters. Thanks Tatsuki's friend." Karin muttered as she hesitantly walked back to her work.

"Her name is Orihime Inoue, Karin. She's not _just_ Tatsuki's friend." Ichigo said in her defense with a certain sternness that suit him so well. "She's mine as well."

A giddy feeling of joy sudden came over Inoue.

"**Daddy!** Look who is finally home!" Yuzu smiled brilliantly toward her beloved father appearing from his closed off office.

"**IIICCHHHIIIGO!"** Issen Kurosaki, the so called 'head' of the house hold, screamed joyously as he skillfully swept his injured son to the ground with a **THUD!**

"**AAHHA! What the _HELL_ is _WRONG WITH YOU_?!?"** Ichigo growled from the ground as his sisters tried to help the infuriated teen up. Orihime, completely speechless, was beginning to questioning what her own father was like.

"Your guard was down,** moron!** How will you ever get **stronger** if I let golden moments like these slide?" Issen defended his action from several looks of ridicule. Sweat began form on his brow.

Sadly, this was a near daily affair. Issen fighting with Ichigo over the littlest, and sometimes nonexistent, thing. Yuzu trying to keep the peace as Karin's apathy to the whole mess grew. That was the normal way of things. The way it always went.

Until today…

"You're right. I am weak." Ichigo frowned. He failed. Sephiroth completely overpowered him. Even when the hollow took over, he STILL couldn't kill him. He had to _saved _by Cloud. Chad and Uryuu both got injured. Rukia almost died. Complete failure. "I'm nothing but a useless weakling."

"Ichigo?" Issen gasped with returned seriousness. Something was up with his son. "W-what's wrong with you?"

"I'll tell you guys later. C'mon Orihime. I left it in my room." Ichigo spoke with steady words. Most unlike his horribly wrecked body. He didn't even know his soul's wounds COULD carry over to his body.

"O-ok. Let me help you. " Inoue offered lightly, kneeling before Ichigo and his shocked sisters.

"I'm fine. My legs can finally support me." Ichigo declined. He hated needed help. He hated being dependant. He didn't want to spend his last days as a burden over someone's shoulders.

Watching Orihime follow the limping boy, the Kurosaki family held an odd, and very rare, moment of silence. Yuzu and Karin gave their father a final look of disgust before going their separate ways. Home offices don't run themselves. With everyone's leave the not-so-idiotic Issen finally had a chance to relax and actually be himself for once.

"I guess it has been awhile since I've talked to good ol' hat and clogs. I'm sure he can reveal some light about this odd restriction I'm feeling from that idiot's spirit energy." Issen muttered to himself. "This whole town seems to be erupting with odd activity. Heh. It's dangerous. This old man might even get drafted."

**Downtown, Karakura Town**

**(A/N: Optional music area!)**

As the final stone giant fell in defeat from the hundred or so slashes that Dante delivered to it's abdomen, the one more surveillance demon was all the remained. Sprinting for the last, quivering, beast with a jolt of inhuman speed equal to that of one of his own bullets, a change in technique was definitely in order.

Grasping his trusty, and very bloody, blade from his back with a roaring grin, Dante tore the weapon through the air that dividing him from his prey. With deadly precision the sword pierced through the wings of the once airborne beast with a shrieking rip of flesh. Then, within half a second, he drew his favorite pair of firearms from their holsters toward the sky with duel cocks of the chamber as he leaped toward the demon whilst it plummeted further toward the surface. Dante, now occupying the air directly above the agonizing beast, made several twists in the air to unleash a deadly rain of piercing bullets into and through the torso of his victim (Bullet Rain for the DMC3 players). Blood and chunks of putrid tissue savagely ripped away from the massacred demon as it collided on the rock hard pavement with a **SCRUNCH!**

Landing upon his knees with a tiny grunt, Dante reached for the hilt of his blade that stuck out from the festering mound of pulp that remained of his play toy. With a heavy pull, he chucked the broken being into the unforgiving sky once more, his grin was suddenly killed. Murdered by the one that fired the perfectly aimed rocket that struck his prey dead center with a deafening **KOOM!**

The only remaining evidence of the beast's existence was obliterated in fire. Minus a sliver of jerky flesh here and there.

"I told you to **STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"** Dante growled, utterly insulted by the assistance. He told the brat to keep her distance! He NEEDED this time to vent!

"Don't forget that I'm a **devil hunter**_ **too!"**_ Lady screamed back, replacing her rocket launcher so it comfortably nestled beside her. "I can't let you have all the fun."

**"THIS ISN'T ABOUT FUN!"** he bellowed from his soul with wild eyes and teeth bared. "This…this is all caused from **_my _**past. These rumors are about my family. **This is _MY_ _FIGHT!_** This isn't recess for a chick with a good shot." This wasn't just about fun or the thrill of the kill anymore. This was something that he, and ONLY he, could correct.

"Dante…" Lady gasped with slight awe. It's amazing. Who would of thought that he would actually grow up. That selfish punk that she had met in the tower nine months ago was finally understanding what really matters. "You shouldn't bear this weight by yourself. You aren't the only one who has suffered from demons. They killed my mother, possessed my father, murdered my friends, and destroyed my life! Let me get my revenge! Let me help you!"

"I don't need your help! **I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S -** "

He was silenced.

Not by words.

Not by force.

But by a pair of unbelievably soft _lips_.

Lips that **_completely_** blocked **_any_** of his rejections.

The way that she pressed them so forcefully against his, let alone the way she forced _him_ down to her; she must of been wanting to do this for a while.

"Feel better now?" Lady asked with little hesitation as she pulled back from the embrace with a curled, confident smile. She really wasn't one to get flustered. Besides, it was the only way to calm him down and really get him to really listen to her. It's not like she could shoot him. Well, technically she could. But it still wouldn't do anything.

"_Uh huh_." Dante nodded in a daze. What the hell just happened? For whatever reason it happened, he liked it. He liked it A** LOT**. And here he thought he had no luck with women…

"Let me get my hands a little dirty and I promise…" Lady spoke in a voluptuous voice that remedied the ear with satisfying pleasantry. "I _will_ make it worth your while."

"That's _so_ cheating, babe." Dante laughed with his cocky, confident smile. His mind was successfully diverted. **"I love it!"**

* * *

**-Final Fantasy VIII World-**

**Balamba**

"_No_…" Leon cried lightly as his eyes drank in what had become of his beloved world. Fire. It was all he could see. Watching it burn virtually everything in sight pained his heart. Sulfur filled his lungs. The once lush green landscape had been twisted and tortured into a barren wasteland of brimstone. Desperately searching the land around the anchored Ragnarok, he saw nothing. Leon prayed for a patch of something, ANYTHING, to give him hope.

"This is what happens…" Cloud spoke regretfully from the open hanger door. "…to the planets that lose."

"How could you NOT know about this, **Cloud!** I thought you could tell where Sephiroth would appear!" Leon yelled with a clenched fist. He failed his own world. Again...

"Because Sephiroth _didn't_ led this attack!" Cloud roared back. "The fate of this world hasn't been decided _yet_!"

"What?"

"Cid has scanned the planet with the Ragnarok. They are still fighting, Leon! **Your world hasn't given in yet!** So get your butt back in the ship and let's go!" Cloud commanded the stunned Leon. Wasting no time on a response, the homesick hero dashed back into the humming-to-life airship.

"Cloud. Do me a favor." Leon asked with a renewed vigor in his voice as the two ran down the thin corridors.

"Sure. What?"

"Don't call me 'Leon' anymore. It's something I made to forget the pain of my failure. Besides, she wouldn't know it was me if you called me that."

"Then what should I and this 'she' call you?" Cloud asked with a short breath. Of all the times to have a revelation…

"My real name. Squall. Squall Leonhart."

"Alright then, _Squall_. **Let's give'em hell!"**

_I'm not going to fail. Not this time Rinoa…_

* * *

**-Bleach World-**

**Kurosaki Household, Karakura Town**

"**WHERE IS IT?"** Ichigo angrily roared to the world as he tore his bedroom apart in search of the lost note. Overturned bed, opened drawers, a rarely open closet. It wasn't anywhere! " I know I left it in this desk! I know I did!" he continued right up until his search led to a dead silent little stuffed lion.

"Oh! Hi Kon! It's been awhile since I've seen you!" Orihime happily smiled to the not-so-silent stuffed animal.

**"INOU--_SQEEK!"_** Kon leaped with unbridled joy … until Ichigo's fist slammed him to the floor.

"Where is **IT**, Kon?" Ichigo desperately questioned the sweating little mod soul he clenched in his hand. He would NEVER hear the end of this if his sisters, or father, or ANYONE he knew got their hands on that note.

"I-I don't know what your talking about,** dumba--!** How the hell am I supposed to know what **'it'** is?" Kon barked back, sweat rolling down his flat little face.

"I'll be right back, Inoue." Ichigo stated with a hint of malice. Walking back into the hallway, Ichigo held Kon's body up high and yelled: "**YUZU!** Come here real quick!"

"**'kay!"** the little girl responded quickly. Her footsteps could be heard fast approaching.

**"GAH!! NO! _NNOOO!!_** Do you have **ANY IDEA** what that brat **DOES **to **_ME?"_** Kon screamed as he desperately tried to break out of Ichigo's vice grip upon his head.

"Then you better talk fast. Where is** IT** ?"

"Alright! Alright! _Alright!_ **Nee-san took it!** **I don't know anything past that! Now LET ME GO ! "**

(**A/N:** Kon calls Rukia 'Nee-san' or 'Sister' in the Japanese version.)

With a little loosen of the grip, Kon snapped his plushy head from Ichigo's clasp and scampered into his room in a flash. A single moment before little Yuzu turned the corner.

"What is it, Ichigo?" the little sister asked with heartfelt concern.

"Oh, uh, I have a real bad headache. Would you mind getting me some aspirin?" Ichigo told smoothly. It wasn't a lie. His head was throbbing.

"Sure! I'll be right back!" Yuzu exclaimed with a smile, running to grab the medication. She was just happy that her brother wasn't dead.

"_Why would Rukia take the note?"_ Ichigo thick headedly thought to himself as he reentered his room with a cringe.

"Any luck, Ichigo?" Orihime asked with a little nervous smile. Just the thought of him reading it right in front of her made her face become beet red.

"Uh, you know what? Why don't we just head off to school? I promise we'll hang out afterward." Ichigo suggested with an oddly happy attitude. A forced optimism.

"**Sure! C'mon! Let's go!"** Orihime nearly screamed to the suggestion. Thank GOD he didn't find it! She would of _died _of embarrassment.

* * *

**-Final Fantasy VIII World-**

**Deling City**

"Oh my God…" Yuffie gasped in horror at the site below. Demons. Demons of every size and shape swarmed every square inch of the area below like a blanket of death. The vicious slaughter of several survivors by bulky creatures covered in blood-red armor made the little ninja gag. Fire-breathing demons the size of skyscrapers with bright yellow eyes, horns bursting from it's back with armored crimson skin continuously torched the horribly damaged city mercilessly. To make matters worse, dragon-like demons with t-rex like jaws, black wings the size of trucks, and a thorny, snake-like, ebony body hovered in the sky above, acting as a murderous vulture for the weak in the battlefield.

**"_There!_ Cid! Take us over to that giant ship!"** Leo- er Squall commanded hastily. Balamba Garden. Amazing that the school could actually keep airborne.

Barely dodging a punch from one of the massive demons, the Ragnarok pulled up above the grainy foggy sky. Flying artistically around the chaos that filled the sky, the ship came face to face with the searing teeth of a demon dragon.

"**Ha ha!** I thought I would never get to use these!" Cid laughed almost manically. Everyone stared in question as the airship captain slammed a hidden button under the main console.

With a loud **SHINK** the ship grew two massive red metallic javelins on it's sides. A electrical crackle erupted from the newly formed weapons as two intense beams of light tore through the approaching demon like a butter. Bloody, screaming, plummeting butter.

"Gotta love 22 million volts of electricity!" Cid called out in personal victory.

Through the beast's gapping hole Balamba Garden could be seen crystal clear. But for Squall, his full attention was on what was happening on the school's rooftop.

"**_RINOA!"_** Squall screamed from the window toward the horrific scene.

It was definitely his girl. She even wore the exact same outfit when he saw her last. But what made his heart fill with fret was what she was _doing_ on the roof.

She was fighting.

Fighting someone dressed in a blue trench coat and a sword.

And she was losing.

**_Badly._**

"**Cloud,** come with me!** _Cid!_ Get that hatch open!"** Squall yelled, snatching the blonde warrior by his cloak and dashing toward the back of the ship. At the speed they were traveling you could barely even make out Yuffie's complaining.

"What are you planning Squall?"Cloud asked from his release. Squall needed to arm his gunblade if he had any hope of saving his love.

"I need you to toss me."

"You're crazy! From up **_here?_** **You'll die!"** Cloud shouted with reason. But from the look on Squall's face, logic did little good.

"It doesn't matter. If Rinoa dies, _I _die." Squall told with painful eyes.

"… Alright. But I'll jump out right after you do._ I_ can _fly _you know."

"And the moment you land I want you to get Rinoa out of there and into the Ragnarok."

"But -"

"**Cloud!** Have I **_ever _**interfered with your fights with Sephiroth? Please… just get her **OUT OF THERE!"**

"…" Cloud couldn't say a thing. He asked Squall once to back off from his fight against his worse self and not once did the guy break that promise.

Not once…

"Ready?" Squall grinned brightly. It was time to shine.

"Yeah. Yeah." Cloud sighed. Being kicked out of the spotlight sucks.

With his weapon gripped firmly in both hands as a vacuum of air gushed into the blaring red room from the slow opening, crying, hatch Squall mounted Cloud's bandaged, over-sized, blade with a steady kneel. With a heavy grunt the blonde warrior spun with all of his might, pulling every bit of strength from his entire body into one pin-point slash. With a force of pressure strong enough to easily pierce through the harsh winds, Squall was launched; rocketing toward the burning school with an aura of blue energy surrounding his body.

"Sly dog. Using that protection spell to take the brunt of landing just might save your can." Cloud admired with a wipe of his chin.

Leaping out of the closing gate seconds before it's hydraulics locked shut, the cloaked hero began his breath taking freefall. The wind howling over his entire body; savagely tearing away at his loose clothing. If not for the set of jaws heading his direction the dive might of actually been enjoyable…

**Directly Below**

"What has our planet ever done to you? Why do you slaughter all of these innocent people!?" Rinoa screamed for reason as the commander of the chaos crept toward her. Stumbling over the unsteady metal top of the airborne academy, her left calf was deeply cut by a slash so fast from the skilled swordsman that is was nigh visible to the naked eye.

"**_Innocent?_** There is no such thing, my dear. There is only the strong and worthless weak." the spiky, silver haired man lectured with the slow draw of his katana. "I am simply restoring order."

"I'm not a fool." Rinoa spoke defiantly with a weary stand. Blood leaked profusely from her injured leg. There was no way to run. There was no escape this time. "I already told you that our strongest fighter was lost long ago! What do you want with me?"

"That is where you are wrong, _woman_." The commander stated with closed eyes. Hearing his expected target incoming, at quite a ludicrous speed, he pulled his sheath in ready. In a perfectly timed instant, the swordsman drew his sword to clash against the soaring blue orb that specifically targeted him. Sparks of friction flew from the struggle as the swordsman was forced back several feet. Inhuman strength easily repelled the powerful strike with a single, unwavering, arm. "He is right here."

Pushing away from the deadly man, Squall repositioned himself directly in front of the injured girl. As his light blue shield dissipated into the crimson sky the girl's eyes widened. Could it be? After three years of waiting and praying could it really be…

"It's been too long, Rinoa." Squall stated with a light smile. The stunned look of awe on her face was more than a welcome greeting.

"_Squall_…" She breathed. Forgetting her pain, her disposition, her plight, she embraced him. "**SQUALL!** It's _you!_ It's really you…" Her vision become blurred from the tears that appeared in them. "I thought I -"

"I missed you, too." Squall hugged the sobbing girl with one arm, lifting his gunblade (Called Lionheart, fittingly. For the FFVIII fans; that's the final and most powerful gunblade in the game.) toward the offender in the other.

**_"Squall Leonhart."_** the man quoted his name from memory. "You are the one who saved this planet three years ago, correct?"

The only answer the hero gave was a nod. He didn't feel like wasting his energy with words.

"How sad that something as weak as the _'heartless'_ overcame you." the swordsman insulted with a look of pity. **"**I am **Vergil; the Dark Slayer. Son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.** I have come to take this territory…and **slay** _**you**_."

_

* * *

_

**!!!! Free Zone !!!!**

* * *

**Scar:** Welcome back to the Free Zone! Sorry for the horribly late update. Several exams strung together seem to have a horrible habit of wrecking time spent on my projects. 

**Kon:** _Ooohhhhh….._

**Scar:** Oh! I almost forgot about you, Kon. The new, uh, fur looks good!

**Kon:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'm half wool. HALF WOOL YOU **_LOSER!_** YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A PSYCHO! At least I was _in_ this chapter...

**Scar:** Yeah, I know. That's why I never touch unless I'm given permission. (Rubs an old wound from previous attempts).

**Kon:** Whatever, freak-lover. Who are we interviewing today?

**Scar:** Uh… (flips through pages on a random clipboard)… looks like Dante.

**Kon:** Wait isn't that the guy that slaughtered those demons earlier?

**Scar:** Yup. (snaps fingers. In a heavy blast of smoke, Dante is suddenly tossed into the room.)

**_POOF!_**

**Dante:** -_cough_- -_cough_- The hell…? Where am I?

**Scar:** A room. Not the point. See the freaky little lion thing next to me?

**Dante:** The butt-ugly stuffed animal? What about it?

**Kon:** Don't tell him I -

**Scar:** He called you a 'gay vampire'.

**Dante:** '_CLICK_' '_CLICK_' (Went the duel handguns that pressed against the plushy's head as a twitch over took his left eye).

**Kon:** **_SCAR!!!_**

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

**Scar:** _Ouchie_… Anyway, next chapter is going to be insane! And please: **Don't forget to** **_REVIEW ! _**It is the fuel we writer's crave to perform well! So please... Feed me... (Puppy Dog eyes don't fail me now...)


	9. Fight of the Failure

**Blades of Resolve**

**Written by Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Devil May Cry or anything else that I use in my story.

**Author Notes:** I've sadly been slacking in the project department. But I defiantly wanted to say:

**Thanks for all of the comments! **

I recently did a quick edit of all of my chapters online. I made some alterations just to make the story flow a little better, but nothing really significant. One thing I did want to point out is that I have a really hard time defining the DMC universe. I mean, Dante has been a guest star in so many freakin' games it's hard to define what is his.

**For example Dante has been in;**

**A) Devil May Cry 1-3 **(and 4 obviously).

**B) Viewtiful Joe **(PS2 version as the 2nd playable character in the game).

**C) Capcom Fighting Evolution **(Jedah's ending. Dante appears to opposes the demon in the last frame of his ending movie).

**D) Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne **(As not only an important character in the game that actually _hunts _the demonic main character, but as one of the soul survivors of Armageddon. Yes. Dante CAN survive Armageddon).

**E) SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS **(As a powerful character card no less).

**F) His own Anime **(Go to youtube and check out the trailer. The show is gonna be soooo sweet!)

In short, Dante is awesome. One of my all time favorite fictional characters. Lots of people love him. Put him in Super Smash Brothers and make us all very happy.

On with the Story!

**Note: **This story takes place after the Bounto Arc.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Fight of the Failure**

**

* * *

**

**-Final Fantasy VIII World -**

**Balamba Garden rooftop **

"Vergil, huh?" Squall questioned needlessly with a sharp breath. It had been awhile since he fought last. Pouring all of his focus on his new found target, he lightly pushed Rinoa away silently while clutching the leather hilt of his gunblade with an audible stretch of fabric.

His piercing eyes spoke for him.

This violator was **NOT **leaving _alive_.

"I don't care who you - ! "

A second.

Just a fraction of a second was all that passed.

Squall stared in terror as the tip of Vergil's katana briefly pierced the skin between his eyes. If that small remnant of his barrier hadn't been luckily before his eyes that _exact_ moment the stab would of easily impaled his skull.

To make matters worse, Vergil's drawing speed was absolutely insane. Each slash was impossible to track. The only thing Squall could even track was the man's palm atop the hilt of his katana.

This could be bad…

"Save your breath." Vergil spoke with an unnerving bitterness in his tone. "Just die, _filth_."

"**SHUT UP!**" Squall roared, slicing his gunblade horizontally to Vergil's chest.

Ducking with ease, Vergil masterfully counter-swung his blade for Squall's kneecaps. Though the move would have easily sliced the hero's legs in two, a lucky, and rather frantic, leap in the air saved Squall by a mere sliver of fabric. Pulling his gunblade overhead with a light blue glow, Squall fell full force with his weapon aimed for the top of Vergil's skull.

Squall had done this move countless of times before. He had killed thousands of monsters and Heartless with this move alone. This should at least cut his -

"Phh." Vergil spat, simply grasping the sharp edge of the sword with his bare hand; Halting the strike and holding Squall in the air effortlessly.

Fear suddenly struck a chord down the young leader's spine.

"**RINOA! **_**GET OUT OF HERE!**_" he yelled with fury. If his strength was worth anything please, _please_, let it be enough to save her.

"Pathetic. This is the planet's _best_?" Vergil scoffed. What a pitiful territory.

With a pull of the trigger the gunblade's steel suddenly exploded with red hot fire. Though scorched Vergil's grip refused to give. With a hurried chant the airborne hero lifted his free hand to the stubborn demon commander's face, firing off a beam of subzero ice (blizzaraja) directly into his mug as he kicked his blade free from the man's hydraulic grasp. Cold hate blazed from Vergil's eyes as a thick sheet of ice frostily covered the majority of his face. Most notably his nose and mouth.

Skillfully manipulating his movements, and dodging more slashes from the enraged swordsman, Squall placed the same enchanted hand over Vergil's katana. Ice instantly formed over the metal weapon while mid-draw; trapping the demon's right hand to his blade.

"_That ice blocking his airways should buy me some time." _Squall thought to himself hurriedly, placing a gaze of worry over Rinoa's worsening injury._ "Where ARE you CLOUD?_" he screamed mentally, tactfully placing a growth spell over his gunblade: increasing the sword's size five fold (Yup. He did this in Kingdom Hearts.).

**1 Mile Above**

"**Erh!" **Cloud heaved as the jaws of the vicious demon dragon came clasping upon him in the crimson sky. The beast's razor sharp teeth tore through his cloak like rice paper; shredding the cloth off completely. Baring his back against the saliva-ridden roof of the dragon's mouth was all that prevented the beast's tongue from swallowing him whole.

"_If I can just get my sword positioned correctly I …_**AHHHH!!**" Cloud yelped in the piercing pain his left arm pulsed. "_**Geostigma**_…. Not now…"

The attacks were getting more severe. What started as a migraine and some muscle twitches had become so monstrously blinding that it felt like a knife was being lodged into his brain. There had even been times where he couldn't even control his own movements…

Thought-shattering pain loosened his grip.

A slip.

A clench of teeth.

A splash of blood.

* * *

**-Bleach World -**

**Urahara's shop training area, Karakura Town**

"That's _**IT!?!**_" Uryuu screamed aloud in disappointment from the massive underground space. With a completely perplexed Chad standing beside an obviously insulted Urahara, Ishida pointed toward the joke. "A door. A _freakin' _**DOOR!** How the _**HELL**_ is this going to train us for a **YEAR?!?"**

"Such ignorance. You really disappoint me, Uryuu." Urahara frowned. To think he actually thought he might of found another intellect to discuss with…

"But…I can see the other side." Chad stated lightly with his heavy voice.

A logical person would really agree with the confused teens. What stood before them was a simple, white door. A door that stood in the middle of the room. Seemingly blocking, and doing, nothing at all.

"It's quite amazing really. It's all in the _dimension_. " Kisuke sighed before lightly tapping the bleach white door.

With a baffling move Yoruichi calmly stepped through the door. Drenched in sweat.

"Have a nice work out, my dear?" Kisuke smiled to his perfect example.

A satisfied, and exhausted, grin fulfilled his hopes. And then some.

"But- How- WHAT?" Uryuu's brain scrambled, trying to conceive what was just displayed before him.

Even though he could clearly see that both sides of the doorway, which was no thicker than a couple inches mind you, Yoruichi could be seen emerging from an unbelievably large room.

"This has to be one of your best experiments ever, Kisuke." Yoruichi yawned. " It brought my skills back up to when we left Soul Society the first time."

A heartfelt gaze between the two expressed the mutual memories the two had deeply cherished. Had it really been that long ago?

"And yet your beauty has only begun to blossom." Kisuke breathed. To him, she always looked better every time he saw her.

"Of course it has, Urahara." Yoruichi smiled sexily, strolling beside the green clad lover. "I've been a cat for a hundred years."

'-**AHEM**-' coughed the teens in hope of gaining Urahara's attention away from seductive walk of the departing woman.

"…Ah. I'll never tire of that view." Kisuke delightfully grinned to himself before finally remembering his audience. "Well, my young comrades, why don't we see your training quarters?"

In a line the two approached the closed door behind the coolly confident Urahara. Turning the knob slightly the door suddenly blazed with an encompassing white light.

"Right this way!" Kisuke grinned, happily waltzing his way in as Chad and Uyruu hesitantly followed.

"Wh--whoa…." Chad gasped beside a cringing Quincy.

White. A white room with three white beds, three white cabinets, a white fridge, white floors and ceiling supported by golden laced white columns. Even beyond the little house seemed to be an endless space of white.

"You like? I built this place myself." Urahara stated with quite satisfaction.

"How…where….what…" Ishida's mind fried once more.

"Before you give your brain a hernia, allow me to explain." Kisuke interrupted the boy's opening rant with several taps of his cane atop the Quincy's head. "Welcome to my personalized dimension. If you look to your right you will see what seems to be an endless white void of nothingness. If you would be so kind to take a step into it, Chad. This will be a key element in your training."

With a clueless, yet obedient, stride the giant stepped off of the balcony of the house into the so called 'void'. With a single placement of his foot the ground hummed to life; pulling and dragging Chad's muscular body to the ground to the point of hands and knees.

"What's going on, Urahara!" Chad demanded, amazed by the sheer amount of strain he had to endure just to stand to his feet.

"That, my friend, is thirty times the normal gravitational pull of earth. In fact, I have made it so you can alternate **between 30 - 120 times normal gravity **(Sound familiar?). I have very profound proof that this method increases ones strength quite absurdly."

"**120 TIMES!?!? **What kind of person could survive that!?" Ishida winced. Why does it always have to be about life or death with this guy?

"Even if you don't, I have a solution for that as well! Follow me." Urahara continued, guiding the two to the far left corner of the house.

Curiosity began to burn a hole through the back of the two teen's minds as they approached the newfound area blocked by a seemingly unnecessary white picket fence to reveal…

"A pool? How is this going to help? And what's the point of the fence?" Uryuu continued to gripe.

"It's never a '_cool_' or '_yes sir' _from you, Quincy. It becomes annoying you know? First; I like picket fences. That's all there is to that. Second; that's not water in that pool. Take a second look.

Inside the standard 6 foot deep, circular pool was some kind of liquid. However, it was much thicker than water. It resembled the thickness of mercury but not nearly as glossy. Feeling the liquid with his finger tips, Chad suddenly felt a warm spark of energy. Comforting, revitalizing energy.

"This, my young friends, is no ordinary liquid. It's a mass that recharges the human body of it's natural energy, nutrients, and water needs. All in five minutes." Urahara explained with a slight yawn.

"So we don't need to sleep or eat? Then what's the point of the fridge and beds?" Chad questioned with visible drop of sweat.

"Comradery. But that is beside the point. There is one more ability that just has to be seen to believe. Watch carefully." Kisuke spoke with an uneasy seriousness.

With the gaze of the two teens upon him he drew his blade, Benehime, from his cane. Stretching out his right arm while lightly biting down on his lip he slashed quickly and precisely; lobbing off a chunk of his forearm. Then, amongst the shock looks between Chad and Uryuu and flash of blood, he placed his injury into the 'special' water as the red liquid continued to drain from his wound.

Then, within seconds, the pool pulsed to life. Beginning to glow a similar shade of orange that resembled Orihime's healing shield, Urahara's arm reconstructed itself instantaneously.

"Good as new." he added with a tired grin. "I must give thanks to Orimhime the next time I see her. This power is mostly based off of her ability."

"This IS a great place to train." Chad spoke with a hint of a grin. Just the thought of the effects of a year of this was exciting. Maybe he could become stronger than Ichigo after all.

"One last thing you two should know before you begin. See that controller over there? The one that controls the gravity? It has one more, dangerous, ability." Urahara explained as he resheathed his sword with extreme profession. Some skills just stay with you forever. " That controller allows to create simulations of demons and hollows I have created for this dimension. I warn you now, these demons are based off of previous and historical data on them. How well they will relate to what we are actually up against will be a complete mystery."

"I think we can handle it, right Chad?" Uryuu grinned arrogantly, pulling a rather uniquely shaped bow from his luggage. In the shape of a web, the Ginrei Kojaku, the empowered quincy bow could fire 1200 shots consecutively. His arrows have even been upgraded to the Seele Schineider; arrows that can double as energy swords. (**A/N: **People who have red the manga will recongize this weapon. Non-readers, just use wikipedia.)

Though shiny and new his skill with the forementioned weapons was less than masterful. Quite less. While practicing in the woods he accidently implaed three squirrels just trying to figure out how to fire the confounded weapon.

"**YEAH!" **Chad yelled awkwardly, giving the Quincy a huge thumbs ups.

"Way to kill the mood, Chad." an embarrassed Ishida scoffed with a hand covering his eyes.

"Well, I leave you two to your work. I do wonder how much you two will improve." Urahara said while nonchalantly checking his watch. Making his way to the pure white door home he softly opened it while singing: _**" Happy Training!"**_

**Karakura Town, Kurosaki Household**

**- 3 Days Until Armageddon -**

**3:23 am**

"_Today passed by so quickly. I wish I had more time to spend with everyone." _Ichigo thought to himself, tossing and turning in bed futilely. Sleep was not coming to him tonight.

He spent all of yesterday with Tatsuki and Orihime right after school. To his surprise, it was actually really fun. Reminiscing about the _joy_ of middle school and sparring sessions was great. Tatsuki never forgets that first fist she drove into his face when they first met. Unfortunately, Orihime took a silent role through out the night. This whole 'Geostigma' thing was hitting her really hard.

"_Honestly, I don't know why it's not really effecting me. Maybe it just hasn't really sunk in yet. Maybe… 2 days left. What should I do? I want to do something with my family and definitely with Chad. And with…"_ Ichigo paused himself. "…_Rukia. Does she even know about this?" _

Just then he felt a presence near his window. A familiar spirit energy. In a rush, he threw himself out of bed to open his locked window. Was she finally back from Soul Society? Maybe she…No. Something wasn't right. This energy didn't feel like Rukia's. It was…

"Yo, Ichigo." Renji shouted, entering the opened window with a rather smug look on his face.

"Renji? What are you doing -" **SLAM! **Went Ichigo's back upon the carpeted floor driven by Abarai's clenched fist upon his tank top.

"I don't have time for **sh-tty **small talk. I just came here to have an _**important**_ discussion with you." Renji harshly explained.

"Where's Rukia?"

"It's ABOUT Rukia, ya idiot!"

"Well then hurry up and tell me, _**moron!" **_Ichigo roared back. He didn't care if he woke his family up. No one talks to him like that.

"She…She's been exiled from Soul Society. " Renji stated regrettably, releasing his grip on the heated teen.

"**WHAT? **Why? If Byakuya is behind this I can beat his sorry a-"

"It WASN'T _my_ Captain's fault! It's _**YOURS!"**_

"…mine?" Ichigo questioned with wide, lost, eyes.

"It's because the Captain Commander found out that you were _**a Vaizard!**_ The Commander told Rukia to stay away from you and she…" Renji scoffed, balling his hand into a fist.

"They threw her in prison again?"

"No. She came to the living world with me. The Commander was kind enough to let her be here. With _you_. She's over at Inoue's house now."

"That isn't what you came here to talk about, is it Renji?" Ichigo sighed heavily. The way Renji said his name; He was holding a grudge. This was bound to happen.

"No. No it isn't. I came here to ask you one question. A question that could _endanger your limbs_ if answered incorrectly." Renji gritted, grasping the handle of his sheathed blade.

"Then ask already. It's _freakin'_ _**3**_ in the morning." Ichigo scratched his head, completely unaffected by the death threat. He had heard it one too many times from the red-haired loud mouth.

"Do…Do you … _love_… her?" Renji choked with grit teeth. It was killing him just to ask the simple question.

"W-what?" Ichigo froze. Did he hear that right?

"You _heard_ me, you little punk!" Abarai screamed, grasping a hold of Ichigo's collar once again. "**Rukia! **_**Do you love Rukia?! **_I need to know how you feel about her you **f-cking pr-ck!"**

Casting his gaze to the side, a slight blush over took Ichigo's face. He'd never really thought about it before. But taking a look back at all of past actions, along with his previous and current motivation, has always been…

"Yeah. I … I guess I do." Ichigo answered hesitantly. Simply put, she _was_ his **resolve**.

"I knew it. Why else would you of come to Soul Society in the first place?" Abarai sighed, releasing his grip on both his sword and Ichigo's stretched shirt. "Protect her. Guard her with your life." Renji smiled to himself in reassurance. He called it the moment he saw the kid. "One last thing. The Captain Commander wanted me to give this to you." he suddenly remembered, handing Ichigo a tightly rolled up scroll.

Immediately opening and reading the degree, a look of dread suddenly overcame Kurosaki's face.

"This…this says that Karakura Town is no longer under Soul Society's _**PROTECTION!? 'From here on in the safety and protection of Karakura Town rest solely on it's residents'? **_**WHAT IS THIS SH-T?!" **Ichigo quoted in a roar at the top of his lungs. Thumps on his wall from his sisters' room proved that he had finally woken someone up.

"That's the Commander for you. Looks like this is that last time I'll be seeing you…unless you mess things up." Renji spoke as he shot a look of conniving malice to the ticked teenager.

"Renji…" Ichigo, looking to his side once more, spoke seriously. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Renji smiled back, placing himself in the window from wince he came. "Just promise me that you'll love her like I would."

"**I promise." **Ichigo stated with a slight chuckle. Yet _another _person who wants a commitment from him…

"Yeah. I knew you would."

And with that said, he was gone; just as fast as he had come.

"Soul Society…abandoned us?" Ichigo repeated to himself. It was just hard to believe.

Unbeknownst to the young substitute soul reaper the entire conversation had been heard, quite easily, through his doorway by another of Soul Society's exiles.

Former Captain of the 14th squad: Isshin Kurosaki

**Downtown, Karakura Town**

"-_YAWN- !"_ Dante scratched an itch atop his head with his loaded gun as he groggily awoke from slumber atop the rather comfortable lamp post. Taking shifts to sleep was so stupid. He wanted to get his hands on as many demons as possible. And as much _fun_ as it is watching Lady kill a pack of demons with a rocket launcher, two handguns, and several frag grenades; the wait was just pure boredom.

"Sleep well?" Lady asked nonchalantly as she shoved a grenade down the throat of a surveillance demon. Kicking the 'armed' beast into the a pack of newly spawn enemies; a single shot from her 9mm handgun pierced the planted explosive in an explosion of cleansing flames that eviscerated the entire group.

"Yeah. Yeah. Duck." Dante yawned, leaning forward himself to dodge an airborne demon kicked by his rather strong lady friend.

"I saw him but it's nice to know you care." Lady replied coolly, ducking from the warned swipe of a scythe wielded by one of the hell born critters. With deadly reflexes she spun her rocket launcher around her body; smacking the demon on the skull with the weapon's 170lbs of heavy weight with a **CRACK!** While stunned, Lady placed one of her handguns directly below the demon's jaw; ending it's short life with a pull of the trigger.

"You got this part of town covered. I'm going to head north a little. I wanted to talk to our contractor anyway."

"Liar. You just can't stand not fighting!" Lady grinned while easily dodging pathetic swipes from more surveillance demons.

"I have always been more of a player than a spectator." Dante grinned lightly, kicking a demon, that tried to sneak up on our dear devil hunter, in the face with his metal boot. With hands resting in his pockets he kneed the hell spawn in the gut, forcing the beast to bend downward. Snatching the demon's lowered head with both of his boots Dante twisted himself vertically; snapping the beast's neck completely in a 360 degree turn of death. Landing atop the silenced beast with the utmost percision he continued his walk of tedium.

"'kay. I'll meet up with you as soon as this area is swept up." Lady commented while firing duel semi-automatic pistols into the horde of twenty demons that appeared around her.

Walking away for the combat whilst humming a tune he had heard on the radio recently (**A/N: **The song is for your imagination.), Dante felt an odd presence following him. It wasn't a demon, but it was something threatening.

"My my. What a tasty _soul_ you possess." A voice from behind the devil hunter crept.

Stopping and turning with a cocked head, the look on his face was something the stalker was not used to. It wasn't fear or denial. It was…annoyance.

"Oh. You must be one of those things that guy told me about. What are you called? A 'wallow'?" Dante cracked with cocky grin.

"Such defiance in the face of death. Most of my prey would be running by now." the hollow, being of 10 foot height and built of massive muscle, sneered through his teeth.

"Let's get one thing straight, dickhead." Dante clenched, stepping up to the hollow with zero fear in his step,a razor sharp leer in his eyes, and quite honestly, a frightening sense of superiority. " _**I'm**_ the hunter. _**You're**_ the prey."

"_**DIE!" **_the hollow roaredfrom his gut. Such cockiness. This human needed to be shown who-

"**Shut the hell up!" **Dante dominated, cracking the heel of his boot into it's jaw with a 180 degree front kick. Forgetting to control his strength for that instant made the hollow launch skyward. And man did it soar. It was rather hard to tell how high it really flew since the cracked mask made the pitiful beast disintegrate mid-flight but it was pretty darn hard to spot after 2 seconds. It definetly would of cleared the atmosphere. "Ugh. _**So**_ **boring**."

* * *

**-Final Fantasy VIII World - **

**Balamba Garden Rooftop**

"**SQUALL! **We need to get out of here while we can!" Rinoa desperately pleaded. "You haven't seen what this man is capable of! He _**killed**_ Zell, Quistis, and Seifer with just one attack! **Please! Let's go while we **_**can!**_"

"I'm sorry. I just can't let someone like this continue to live. I'll be the one to kill him." Squall spoke defiantly, walking away from the grasp of his injured love; His mind desperate to block the sorrow of loss that had just been brought to him "I will avenge them."

Dashing towards Vergils frozen disposition with a deadly fully charged Gunblade, Squall shouted the word he used only in the most dire of situations. A word he only used when he felt like he had no chance to win. No hope. Like right now.

"**RENZOKUKEN!"**

(**A/N:** This is Squall's limit break. Much like Cloud's 'Omnislash'.)

With an orange flare, in much contrast to Cloud's blue, Squall's speed increased significantly. With a heavy cleave, the hero cut a massive chunk of icy tissue from Vergil's frozen torso. Rechambering, Squall continued to slice and dice the still demonic commander to the point that both of his icy arms and legs had been cut off cleanly by the heated blade. Halting his assault, Squall turned away from his enemy as his energy died down to normal. With a final pull of the gunblade's trigger each and every slash delivered suddenly became ablaze with erupting fire; obliterating the block of subzero packed demon in a discharge of hellish proportions.

"This isn't right." Squall whispered to himself as his blade shrunk back to normalcy. Something was wrong. The unrelieved look of terror plaguing Rinoa's face was proof enough.

"How delightful._**" **_a voice suddenly spoke in an eerily calm manner to Squall. "To think that you could actually land some blows proves that there is _some_ talent on this planet."

Turning lethargically, as if stuck in slow motion, to discover the voice's origin; horror struck Squall like lead pipe.

Not only had Vergil survived the attack his body was regenerating itself at a staggering rate; replacing all of his lost limbs and clothing as if nothing ever happened. He even boastfully removed the dirt off of his trench coat with a small brushes of the hand.

"I've changed my mind." Vergil spoke darkly, suddenly disappearing from sight. In an instant the cold steel of his sword pierced through both of Squall's forearms. Torturously twisting the metal to demolish the muscle fibers in both of his arms, Vergil continued to turn until he heard the submission of a forcefully dropped gunblade. Squall could no longer use his hands. Nor feel them. "I _do _want this territory."

Tossing Squall several feet with a punishing spin side kick to the face, Vergil displayed his true speed by zipping next to and past the airborne hero. Audiably clicking his katana's guard against his metal sheath, several orbs of bent air encompassed the air in front of Squall ( **A/N: **To those who have not played DMC3, Vergil can slash so fast that he can cause distortions in the air in the form of orbs. Each orb represents roughly ten slashes.).

Forcefully flying through the circular distortions, Squall blocked the assault as best as he could. The barrage of seemingly countless slashes from every conceivable angle cut his body deeply. Air was punctured from his lungs. A ribs cracked under the constant pressure of the assault. If only that shield he used for the fall hadn't been that last of his barrier magic…

As the pain finally came to an end, Squall lifelessly crashed against a metallic air vent with a blood drenched **BWOONGG! **Diligently trying to raise himself with his near useless arms, he shook with every ounce of added weight he added to the harassed limbs.

"_Is this it? Is today the day I die…?" _Squall calmly thought, heaving desperately for air. "_Rinoa…" _From the corner of his eye he could still catch a glimpse of her.

He could see her crawling, clawing, the ground to beg Vergil to stop his relentless attack.

"**ENOUGH **_**WOMAN!**_**" **Vergil gritted, turning to plunge his blade through her neck.

"No."

_Rinoa. I have to save Rinoa._

His heart pulsed. Vergil raised his blade over head.

"NO!"

_I said I would avenge those he killed. I said I would use every bit of strength I had to protect her._

As if to move with the rhythm of his heart, the demon plunged his weapon toward Squall's love.

_I did not lie. I will NOT let her die!_

"**NO!**" Squall screamed, using the last of his saved magic, lightingaga, through his severely damaged arms to electrocute the unstoppable swordsman.

Feeling the heat of the oncoming attack Vergil turned immediately, spinning his katana at a blinding speed. A speed so fast that it actually sucked in the lightning like a generator; further empowering the demon commander.

With electricity pulsing from his blade Vergil ran toward the persistent hero, at an insulting normal speed, increasing the depth of his roar with each approaching step. With every ounce of strength Squall had left he barely pulled himself out of the way of Vergil's electrically enhanced slash. His right eye, however, was not so lucky. The katana had pierced his cornea painfully. The intense amount of heat from the metal welded the skin over Squall's right eye shut instantly.

"_I tried my best…Rinoa…" _Squall mentally whipped himself as his body finally gave way to the punishment. His body dropped face forward. His heart skipped a beat.

"_**SQUALL!!!" **_Rinoa screamed at the top of her lungs at the site of her own personally nightmare.

"Nothing but a piece of trash." Vergil spat, slashing the air to remove the blood covering his sword, he sheathing his blade slowly. Placing a boot atop the back of Squall's skull he stated: "Mission Com-."

Sensing a strong pressence stopped Vergil in his tracks. Ducking the moment a massive sword swung for his torso, he miscalculated the speed of his opponent as a bloody fist cracked into his face with such force that it sent him to the ground.

"I know who you are." Vergil spoke with a certain bitterness that suited the moment. "This isn't your world, Cloud."

"Yeah, I know." Cloud replied. Blood dripped from his darkened left arm as his sword rested upon his shoulder; held by his right. His entire body was drenched in demon fluid. Though he really couldn't complain. The other method of escape from the demon was a lot less…_graceful_. "But this isn't your world either."

"How bold. Do you really believe you can stand up against me with only one useable arm?" the demon commander rose a brow. If Cloud wanted aid in commiting suicide, who was he to argue?

"Yeah. Guess I'm stubborn like that. " the blonde swordsman shrugged.

Leaping toward one another the fighters successfully blocked each others strike with a counter of clashing metal. Cloud went for a sideward slash the exact moment Vergil rose his katana to block; following it with a spinning side slash to Cloud's side. Narrowly avoid the tip of Vergil's sword with an arc of his back.

To Cloud's surprise this guy could keep up with him pretty well.

Maybe _too_ well.

In blinding flurry of deadly motion the two combatants sepereated from their duel assault. Though with Cloud completely out of breath; the winner of the match was obvious.

"I appluad your excellent swordsmanship with such a large weapon." Vergil complimently darkly with the clap of his hands. "However, you are no where near my level."

Before Cloud had time to retort Vergil disappeared once more. Hearing several 'clicks' encircle him, Cloud found himself surrounded by the same deadly distortion orbs that had wrecked Squall's body.

Blocking the oncoming, nigh visible, slashes with quick cuts of his own, a small opening in the top of the circle of the death allowed Cloud a passage out. Unlike Squall, he could control his movements in the air quite well. Mainly because he could _fly._

"_D-mn this guy is good. To think fighting all of those Sephiroth clones would actually come in handy. I can't even use Omnislash with this bum left arm. " _Strife cursed to himself mentally.

Seeing Rinoa, assumedly, lie next to heavily beaten Squall gave Cloud a rather risky rescue plan.

"_Distraction. I need a distraction. " _

Then, as if a message from above, a giant star-shaped weapon spun into the ground right before Vergil. In an explosion of blistering white light, Cloud's prayer was answered.

"**AH!**" Vergil yelled, shielding his eyes from the painful flare of light.

Attaching the buster blade to his back, Cloud flew over the two lovers; snatching them in his right arm.

"**FEAR THE WRATH OF THE MASTER NINJA: YUF-**_**IIIIEEE!!!" **_Yuffie announced from atop of the highest point of Balmba's rooftop…before being swooped up by Cloud.

"I owe you one, Yuffie."

"You owe me **TWO! **You totally ruined my enterance…" the little ninja pouted as she clung onto Cloud's limp left arm. Suddenly realizing who was occupying Cloud's other arm, Yuffie's eyes grew with fret. "OH MY **GOD! **What happened to Leon!?!"

"That guy _you _were trying to fight." Cloud frowned. If Vergil was only a commander, what kind of person ranked above him? The thought was frightening.

Never has boarding the hatch of the ship brought such refuge upon Cloud. Rinoa was safe. Squall was alive. Yuffie was stopped mid-mayhem. He could finally submit to the mind-numbing pain that his left arm brought. Pain so overwhelming that his consciousness was snatched in a second.

"**Cloud? CLOUD! Leon! **_**GIRL-I-DON'T-KNOW!**_ **_Someone_** wake up and tell me what happened!" Yuffie begged to the KO'd trio with a cute little whine.

" I'll tell what you did! Y'all scared the living sh-t out of me! The next time the _WHOLE_ **CREW** jumps ship, I'm leaving _**without y'all!" **_Cid scolded the children over the intercom as the ship hummed in preparation for space travel. Seriously. He felt like such an old man thanks to these dumba-s daredevils. With a heavy roar of the engines the ship accelerated toward the stars.

Seeing the last remnants of the Raganrok escape the atmosphere with heavily blurred vision, Vergil smashed a fist into the rooftop; cracking several layers of steel. To be a victim of such a simplistic trick was something that could **not** be forgiven. He was going to make these people _**pay**_.

* * *

**Free Zone**

* * *

**Scar: **Well, since Kon has been taken out this update…Again…I guess I'll just have to host this section solo. Oh, and the first person that wants to see Rinrin, Claude (the mod soul), or Nova (admittedly the best of the three) to be put here in Kon's place will be catapulted. To the sun. 

**Yachiru: **Ooohhh! What's this place?

**Scar: **-Puts face in hands- …Oh God…

**Yachiru: **Who are you? You don't look like a soul reaper.

**Scar: **(Monotone) I'm the writer of this story. I'm not a soul reaper. In fact, I don't even know how you got in here.

**Yachiru: **Uh huh yeah whatever. Do you have any candy?

**Scar: **No. Leave. Please. You're not even IN my story!

**Yachiru:** (pouts) Aw… Meany. (Leaps onto Scar's shoulder) Not as big as Ken-chan's, but it's still pretty comfy up here.

**Scar:** …You're not going to move are you?

**Yachiru: **(shakes head) Nah ah.

**Scar:** And if I try to pull you off you'll rip my arm off, right?

**Yachiru: **Uh huh (grins evilly).

**Scar: **Can I do my rant then?

**Yachiru: **(shrugs) If you can do it.

**Scar: **(Sigh) You're as bad as Kon. Anyway, readers. The **Demonic Ranking** in BOR is as follows;

* * *

**Sa****tan**

* * *

**(Note: This is the order of command.)**

**Horseman of War **

- ???????-

**Horseman of Pestilence **

- ????????-

**Horseman of Death **

- ???????-

**Horseman of Famine **

- ???????-

**

* * *

**

**Demon Commanders **

Vergil

-???????-

-???????-

Sephiroth Clones

**

* * *

**

**Surveillance Demons**

**Dragon Demons**

**Rock Demo****ns**

**-???????-**

**Armored Fighter Demons**

**Tower-tall Demons**

**-???????-**

* * *

**Scar: **As the story goes on I will update this list. Well, I think that is about it for up -**OW!!**

**Yachiru: **(taking a bite into Scar's shoulder) Mmmmh! You taste a lot better than Ken-chan!

**Scar**: ….You are one _creepy_ little girl. ...Uh...Please **_REVIEW _**and _feed my need_ for **feedback (positive preferred)!** See ya next update!

**Yachiru:** (Kicks Scar's head. Plops to ground with rather heavy **THUD!**) **_Bye-bye! _**


	10. Preparations

**Blades of Resolve**

**Written by Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Devil May Cry or **anything else **that I use in my story.

**Author's Notes:** Over 5000 hits. Not a bad number in the least! Thank you **_all_** for taking time to read! I would love to tell you all what I have planned over the next couple of chapters, but I really REALLY don't want to give away any surprises. Enjoy!

**Note: **This story takes place after the Bounto Arc.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Preparations **

**

* * *

**

**-Bleach World -**

_**2 days until Armageddon**_

**Karakura High School**

"_**RUKIA! **_You're back!" Keigo Asano needlessly screamed at the site of the little brunette cutie. "Did you miss me?"

"Uh…sure." Rukia lied through a forced smile with her happy-sunshine act. There were little who pressed her buttons quite like this loud mouth. At least when Ichigo yelled it was fun…

"And you are looking beautiful as always, Orihime." Keigo complimented the oddly silent girl beside Rukia.

"Oh…thank you, Keigo." Inoue replied, her eyes scanning the room for a certain someone.

"I don't see him either." Rukia whispered to Orihime just a hint below a whisper so no one else could hear. "And thanks again for giving me a place to stay."

"Oh, it's not a problem at all, Rukia! I'm going to go out after school and buy us some really yummy things to eat tonight! It'll be so much fun!" Orihime squealed with joy. Tatsuki wasn't always so open to trying new things. Maybe Rukia would like to try some of her patent chocolate sushi ice cream! "Hey…Where is Tatsuki?"

"And Ichigo, Uryuu, and Chad! What _is it _with those guys? Always hanging out together in secret… I wonder if they started a new gang?" Keigo verbally threw up. Seriously. The guy never knew when to shut up. (**A/N: **Sorry, but I just don't like Keigo.)

_**BRRRIIINNGGG!**_

"Alright, students! Enough of the teen babble. Open your textbooks to page 30 and follow along." the strict teacher snapped with a whip of a ruler upon her desk. "Well isn't that just great. Kurosaki is absent. _Again. _Does he even care about his academic future!?"

The short answer: No.

**Karakura Clinic, Kurosaki Household **

"So, Ichigo. Tell me again why you decided to skip school to hang out at home?" Issen questioned his son with a very perplexed look. "Teenagers shouldn't _want_ to hang out with their families! What's _wrong_ with you?"

**BAM!**

"_**Why**_ do you have to be such a _**jerk **_about this, _**Dad!" **_Karin screamed with a foot upon her father's face. "You should be _happy_ to see Ichigo! It's been a good couple months since we've really had time just to be a family, you idiot!"

"It's good to have you home, big brother!" Yuzu gleefully squealed, tightly hugging her sibling's belly.

"It's good to see you too, Yuzu. Karin, you shouldn't have to defend my actions." Ichigo spoke happily, wearing a rare grin as he placed a supportive hand upon his sister's shoulder. "Dad, can I talk to you in private?"

Another shock to the already confused Kurosaki family. Since when did he smile? This wasn't the Ichigo they were used to. He was too, well, _nice_.

"Uh…sure, Ichigo."

Moving themselves into Issen's office, Ichigo made sure to lock the door behind them. With the click of the key Ichigo's face finally relaxed. His normal light frown returned on the spot.

"I knew it! You've been playing _**goody-goody**_!" Isshin called uproariously, pointing a stern finger to his unwavering son.

"It's for the girls. Why aren't they in school again?" Ichigo asked, placing his hands in his pockets confidently.

"I needed more help around the office. We're running behind on some patients' paperwork. I'll just write them sick notes for tomorrow." Isshin explained airily.

"You _**jerk! **_Your using them as free labor!" Ichigo yelled in disgust with a kick to his dad's head. "What kind of a father are you!?

"Hey! HEY! _I'm_ not using them! _They_ volunteered! There is a HUGE difference!" Isshin defended, placing his sneering, and foot-printed, face inches from his son's.

Taking in a deep breath, the two usual combantants subsided their anger; sitting down simultaneously in the two chairs before them. There was meaning to this meeting.

"Have…have you ever heard of something called 'Geostigma'?" Ichigo asked lightly, his eyes directed to the floor.

Something sparked, for but a moment, in Isshin's eyes. Placing a hand upon his jaw it was obvious that hard thought was required to answer the seemingly simple question.

"Why do you ask, Ichigo?" Isshin responded in a completely odd serious tone. Well, to Ichigo anyway.

"N-no reason. I was just wondering if had ever heard of it before." Ichigo hesitantly responded, gripping the handle of his chair tightly. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Take Karin and Yuzu and get out of town tonight. Call it a vacation or a business call or whatever you need. You three just have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"What kind of a son asks a favor _like_ that?" Isshin replied with a rather dimwitted expression to the heinous request.

"The kind that loves his family enough to want them to be out of harm's way."

"Ichigo, I -"

"Don't ask questions. I wouldn't really know how to answer them. Just know that what is going to happen to this place in the following week will forever change Karakura Town. _Please_, dad. If my words mean anything to you then _please_ take the girls out of town with you."

That look of fearful concern in his eyes. Eyes on the brink of tears held back by such a strong will that it prevented the drop of a single one. It reminded Isshin so much of his beloved Masaki (Ichigo's mommy). Maybe it was time to tell his son the truth of his unfortunate exile from Soul Society. The truth about his mother…

**KNOCK! KNOCK! **

"**Ichigo! **There's a girl outside that needs to talk to you!" Karin relayed through the sturdy metal door. Did everyone decide to talk today off from school? "I think it's Tatsuki!"

Getting out of his seat before his father could speak otherwise, Ichigo spoke just under his breath; "Don't forget."

"Yeah, I won't." Isshin answered simply.

Rushing through his dashing sisters, whose hands were simply packed with incomplete piles of files, to the open door; questions began to arise in his mind. The most relevant one being why, of all people, is _Tatsuki_ here?

"Hey, Ichigo." Tatsuki greeted with carefully spoken words. "Would you mind if we took a walk?"

**-Final Fantasy-**

**Aboard the Ragnarok, Sick Bay**

"What the blazes happened to Leon?" Cid twitched as he read aloud the report from the body scanner he built himself. " Five broken ribs, both ulna and radius in each of his arms are fractured in multiple areas, a 3rd degree burn over his right eye, and massive blood lost from the 125 cuts he has all over his body. We need to get him into the healing tank**! Now, people!**"

The scanner was built by Cid with his own hands. It was one of his pride and joy's since he didn't know jack about medicine. However, the healing tanks (which were giant, vial shaped, clear tanks filled with thick green liquid that slowly heals wounds by entering the body) actually came with the Ragnarok. Along with the **rip drive**, a powerful engine combined of metal and gummi ship parts that **MADE** travel to separate universes possible, whoever created this ship was a genius of more than one science.

Lifting his body with care, the group slowly submerged Squall's wreck of a body into the fluid. Perhaps the oddest part of the healing tank was that the liquid somehow compensated for oxygen. In other words, you could use it to breathe.

"You sure you're ok, Cloud? You were out for like an hour!" Yuffie questioned with honest concern. To be up again so soon after collapsing just isn't natural!

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's a shame this thing doesn't work on Geostigma." Cloud clenched, bareing another surge of pain from his worsening left arm.

"You do look pretty torn up, Cloud. Ever think about a change of clothes? You look like a beaten bum." Cid rolled his eyes as a streamline of smoke rose to the ceiling from his lit cigarette.

"What about her?" Yuffie asked, her voice laden with concern for the unconscious girl to her right.

"Let me take a quick look at her." the very flustered Cid sighed, locking the latch atop the valve above the submerged Squall. Scanning Rinoa's body with the scanner, only a couple od bumps across her back and a severed calve muscle registered. "She'll be fine. If we place her in the tank next to Leon she'll be healed up in half an hour easy."

"What about Leon?" Yuffie whimpered as a hint of concern in her voice cracked.

"Well…" Cid analyzed the computer thoroughly. He took a moment to think about how to present the not-so-encouraging news." He's going to be out of commission for at least **a month**. Maybe longer…"

"You should really ligthen up, Yuffie. Things aren't all bad." Cloud spoke softly, lips tempered on the edge of a grin. Though his eyes told a different story. Hiding his weakened condition was proving more tiresome than once thought.

"_**WHY? **_Leon was almost **killed! **_YOU _ruined the only chance for a fight I've had in ages! And I am still freakin' **HOMESICK!" **

"If you'd just shut up and turn around you would see what Cloud means, ya brat." Cid ground. Yuffie has a way of testing one's nerves. And the poor girl never even realizes it.

"Huh? _**WHAT!?!?!**_" the ninja suddenly screamed as a perfect view fell into her sight.

They finally made it. It was really right there in front of them.

**Home. **

"**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! **_**EEEEEEH!"**_Yuffie squealed and leaped with replenished joy as nostalgic landscapes sped before her.

**-Final Fantasy VII World-**

Landing on the rough terrain that surrounded the wreakage once known as **Midgar**, Cloud and Yuffie bolted for the to-be opened hatch as Cid milked his perfect landing.

"Hey, Cloud! Wanna arrive in a little style?" Cid slyly persuaded over the intercom. "Crack open the big ol' crate next to the cargo hatch. But **DON'T **CUT _THROUGH _IT!"

Cloud obeyed the request without question as he strained himself to strike the corners of the box with his surprisingly-still-sharp bandaged buster blade. Watching the wood give way to the treat inside brought a very, VERY rejuvenated look upon his face.

"You like her? I call her **'Fenrir'**. You can still ride these, right Cloud?" Cid lightly mocked as he imagined Cloud's face upon seeing the suped up midnight black motorcycle. "She even comes with her own set of blades."

With a flick of the switch, Fenrir's sides jettisoned open with a hiss of hydraulics. In each side of the bike's hidden compartment were three shiny, chromo-laden, new swords.

"Whoa…" Cloud gasped in awe, immediately grasping the sword closest to him. Holding it up to the sunlight that came from the once guarded window, the blade shimmered in all of it's newly produced glory. The light weight came as quite a surprise.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet. I know you have a thing for honking big blades so I customized this set to combine together. It's full weight should be about three times the one you use now so some side training might be needed." Cid continued over the clear intercom. You could hear his smile of pride for his workmanship through his vibrant words.

"No FAIR! WEAPONS?! A _**MOTORCYCLE?!?! **_What about me, Cid?! Did you make _me_ anything?" Yuffie verbally protested the favoritism. What about all the good _she_ had done?

"Kid, if had shut the hell up for more than five minutes and mind your own d-mn business I would have. Think about it next time your aboard the ship!" Cid yelled over the mike as he mentally chuckled to himself. That'll shut her up for the next five trips. Easy.

"Alright, Cid. What do I owe you?" Cloud questioned hesitantly; knowing the price wouldn't be cheap. Especially for this level of craftsmanship. Though he had to admit he was way over due for an upgrade.

"Nothing. I got bored from being on the ship by my freakin' self so I took up this little side project to help ya'll out. But I _would_ _appreicate_ it if you could do me one favor…" Cid asked in a slightly higher tone, drawing out his last syllable.

"…What…?" Cloud responded with a deep sigh. It figures. Nothing comes for free…

"Go to Rocket Town with your new wheels and pick up Shera (**A/N: **Remember her from FFVII? No? Shera is the bumbling scientist that 'ruined' Cid's dream of space travel ... then became his love interest.) for me. It's pretty lonely and f-cking sad when all I have to look at is a pair of d-mn guys and an underage pain-in-the-_**a-s **_**all** **day** _**long**_." Cid _humbly_ requested.

"Sure. But I need to do something else first." Cloud explained with an almost monotone voice. Taking a quick look at his left arm, he flinched. It was becoming unsightly. Some cover might be in order. "A change of attire might do me some good."

With a leap onto his new toy he calmly turned the key as he struck the foot shift lever with a swift kick. Revving the engine to life with several turns of the handle, Cloud squealed Fenrir out of the open cargo hatch like a bat out of hell; hitting 80mph in just under four seconds.

Yuffie looked on, scoffing in disbelief as she watched Cloud continue to speed away toward the broken city. How could he forget to TAKE _HER! _

"What about _**me**_, Cid? I still need a ride!" the little ninja pleaded. Her hopes of a gift were still pretty high.

"You need a ride to Wutai, right? How do you feel about skydiving?" Cid notoriously grinned with his cigarrette still in place.

"Y-your joking! Right, Cid? Cid?" Yuffie sheepishly replied. Adrenaline and queasiness rose from mere mention of the idea. (**A/N: **For those lost Yuffie has severe motion sickness. In fact, whenever she is on an airship she immediately gets sick to her stomach.)

- 5 minutes later -

"Good luck, kid!" Cid crackled, kicking the parachute equipped ninja out of the doorway with a swift kick to the behind several hundred feet above Wutai.

"**CCCCCIIIIIIDDDDDD!!!"** Yuffie screamed in revenge as she plummeted toward her hometown.

"_**What!? **_This is the SECOND TIME we've done this!" Cid replied with a cupped hand over his mouth to falling teen, remembering pushing her off on Leon's world.

This was hands down the **best** thing he got to do over this whole trip.

(**A/N: This is an IMPORTANT NOTE! The events of **_**'Advent Children' **_**take place here. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THAT MOVIE YOU ARE **_**SEVERALLY**_** MISSING OUT! But, as usual, I'll put up the info in my profile.)**

**-Bleach World-**

**Urahara's Shop**

"Mr. Kisuke! Mr. Kisuke!" Ururu yelled lightly as she ran hurriedly throughout the tiny shop. Searching high and low around every corner of each room proved futile. "Mr. Urahara? Where are you?"

"What are you doing, Ururu?" Jinta intervined her search with callous covered words; his never-ending temper already prepared for her dimwitted response.

"T-there is a man outside. He says that he needs to talk to Mr. Kisuke…" Ururu spoke just above a whisper, hoping to not push one of Jinta's many buttons. Again.

"Phh. Yeah, right liar! Who knows about the boss beside people _we_ know?! Let me see who this loser is." Jinta shrugged confidently. There was no way anyone else could know about Urahara. Unless…"Wait a sec, Ururu. What did this guy look like?"

"Um…he has white hair, wears a red coat, and is carrying a big sword on his back. Please believe me, Jinta! I'm not lying. Honest!" the little servant girl pleaded.

"**YES! **The boss _DID_ call him!" Jinta exclaimed with a leap in the air. "Haven't you heard stories about this guy, Ururu?" He added as the shy girl shook her head lightly side to side. "_**WHAT? **_You mean you haven't heard ANY stories about the half-demon hunter? This guy has single handedly saved cities from hundreds of demons! He's the one who brought down the **Temen-ni-gru!** (**A/N: **_**DMC3**_ reference!)He's a freakin' _legend_!"

"Sorry, Jinta. The only half-demon I've ever heard of was in a history book about the feudal era. I think his name was **Inuyasha** or something like that." Ururu pondered to herself. Come to think of it, he was said to have white hair and wear red too."I need to find Mr. Kisuke."

"H-hold on a sec! The boss is in the basement getting those two guys out of the Chrono chamber. Why don't we have a little fun while we wait?" Jinta persuaded with a miscvious smirk. "We got that fresh supply of Hollow-bait in, right?"

**Karakura Town, Karasu River**

"Ah. I love sitting by the river. The sound of the water always calms me down. No matter how bad the day has been." Tatsuki opened up, inhaling a deep breath. "Don't you think so, Ichigo?"

"Yeah. I guess. I'm more worried about _why_ you brought me here." Ichigo replied with a sour expression. People don't bring you to places like this for just any old visit.

"You haven't changed at all. I try to make a memorable moment and you bash it to pieces in several seconds." Tatsuki sneered to the apathic Ichigo. "Tsh. Anyway, I needed to ask you a couple of things. Things I don't want Orihime to possibly hear."

"…Which is why you skipped school today." Ichigo audibly concluded as Tatsuki nodded.

Sitting next to one another like this brought back memories they had shared just a few years back. To be honest, Ichigo had come to this exact spot with Tatsuki so often that it pained him to come here alone.

"Rukia Kuchiki…Who is she Ichigo?"

"W-what? How would I know?" he replied, a bead of sweat hung from his head in slight shock from the rather random question.

"Because you are always hanging out with her. _Always_. Before school, during school, and _after_ school! I've never seen you around a girl so much! And you still suck at lying." Tatsuki prodded further, an assured look upon her face.

"Well, she is from out of town. She's from a place where our modern conviences don't exist." Ichigo worded carefully. "I was the first person she met in town. Ever since then she's clung onto me. And to be honest, I haven't minded it."

"I see. Where does she live? I wonder what her parents are like." Tatsuki wondered for a moment.

"Their both dead." Ichigo bluntly retorted. Again, this wasn't a lie. Just well twisted truth.

"Oh. That sucks." Tatsuki lightly sneered. She never was much of a girly girl. "I heard she is living with Orihime now. Hopefully those two will hit it off."

"_I think they'll do just fine." _Ichigo happily thought to himself upon remembering his room was _his_ room once more. "Yeah."

"Tell me, Ichigo. What do you think of Orihime?"

"What about her? She's kind, caring, and cute. But anyone could tell you that. She's going to make some guy very happy." Ichigo stated with an unreserved expression.

"Huh. Well, call it women's tuition but I think Ms. Kuchiki's got a thing for you." the athletic teen advised, seeing a spark rise from within his eye. Raising off of the ground slowly, she brushed the loose grass from her jeans. "_Poor Orihime." _

"Since when have you had a 'woman's tuition'?" Ichigo laughed lightly. She was always more of a 'Butch' than a 'Brittany'. Though, he had to admit, to hear such encouraging words from a major tomboy was refreshing.

"Since the day I was born, you dick." Tatsuki bit back, giving a grin of her own.

"It's great talking you and all, Tatsuki. But who are you asking me about Rukia for? I know it's not for you." Ichigo sternly questioned. Maybe he'd get lucky and get a straight answer for once.

"Eh. I'd rather not go into details. Just know that some girls are after you. Later, Ichigo." Tatsuki nonchalantly warned before walking away toward the center of town.

"Well …that was weird." Ichigo scoffed, scatching his head in confusion. Laying down to observe the sky his mind reluctantly fell into deep thought. "_Tomorrow is it. __**Tomorrow is my last day**__. D-mn that Sephiroth! Having me die a day before Armageddon …" _he gritted to himself as the thought of his friend's fighting against a horde of demons sickened him to his gut. Glancing at the slow dance of the placid puffs of white in the sky, a feeling of regret began to form. "_It's all up to you, Cloud."_

**Urahara's Shop**

"So YOU'RE the _great_ **'Dante'**, huh?" Jinta laughed before a silently perplexed man. "You have to pass a test of skill before I let you see the boss!"

"Ugh. -_Sigh_- What do I have to do?" Dante dryly replied. A migraine was heading his way from the _constant_ repeat of those words. **Everyone** wanted a demonstration nowadays. And since when was he a 'great'?

"Oh, nothing much. Just **kill all of the hollows that appear in less than 50 seconds!**" Jinta shouted with a twist of manical flavor in his words. Snapping apart two fresh hollow-baits with a clench of his tiny fist a giant oval portal to rip open above the group as the familiar roars from tormented souls screeched across the sky. Within an instant a **Menos Grande **accompanied by **13 muscular hollows **surrounded the yawning demon hunter. "Your time starts no-!"

_**BANG!**_

With a shot from his instantly drawn handgun a singular bullet tore though the face of a hollow directly in front of Dante. The bullet then continued it's flight as it ricocheted off of a metal post, a well-placed frying pan, and a metal trashcan; killing an unwitted 7 more hollows before finally getting wedged into the sidewalk. Snatching the legs of a nearby enemy, Dante swung the outmatched hollow like a giant baseball bat. A laugh escaped from him as he slugged 2 more out of existence with mask-crushing swings to the face before finally smashing his weapon's face head-first into concrete. Pulling his handgun handle-up with a tiny flip he nonchalantly pistol-whipped the final two regular hollows across their fragile masks with a **CRACK **and scream.

"**Ha! **You forgot about the Menos Grande!" Jinta hurriedly mocked with an accusing finger pointing toward the roaring beast. …Before seeing Dante shift violently.

With a heavy grunt, Dante spun his blade from his back like a boomerang at a speed so deadly air enveloped the weapon in a mini tornado moments before it cleaved the head of the Menos Grande. Placing his gun away with several turns around his trigger finger, Dante moved not an inch as his sword masterfully spun back to him; sheathing itself on his back perfectly.

"Whoa. U-uh, what's the time Ururu! That must have been over the limit!" Jinta sweated, turning toward the stunned little girl.

"Um...ah uh." She softly disagreed, placing the stopwatch into the little boy's hand.

"**WHAT!?!? **_**10.6 **_**SECONDS?! **Not even **Ichigo** is _that _good!" Jinta screamed with excitement, extremely satisfied with his test results. "You _are_ SO the real deal!"

"Yeah, yeah, kid. Where is your boss?" Dante repeated with obvious agitation. Kids these days…

"I'm right here." Urahara announced from the open door of his shop. "Please excuse my tardiness. I was attending to some other matters at hand."

"Whatever. I'm here for my advance pay. You did say that an invasion was coming? Right, bucket hat?" Dante replied with a heavy tone. Money was at hand.

"Ah, yes. Money does make the world go round." Urahara commented with a spin of his finger.

"…and contracts kill. That'll be $12,000.00. Er…I mean 1,463,160 Yen." Dante corrected himself. Can't confuse currency on the job.

"Being a proper business man I will pay promply. However, what I offer you is more than just simple money." Urahara pitched, tossing a suitcase full of yen to the satisfied devil hunter. "As my personal thanks for joining us in our time of need I offer you something that I rarely give out."

"And what's that?" Dante replied half-heartedly. Opening and reopening the case, it was clear to see the money was legit. Although having a place to actually _spend _it might become bothersome.

"Training. A regiment unlike anything you have ever gone through before. I can make -"

"Pass." Dante stopped the sale mid-sentence. "I don't _need_ training. The money alone will be just fine."

Turning away from the shop Dante made his way out casually. There was plenty of cleansing left to do in the city.

"My. My. You are mighty stubborn. Like your **father.**"

The word halted the hunter's steps.

"What do you know, bucket hat?"

"Enough. My sources keep me a well-informed individual to say the least. In fact, a little rumor has been repeated quite often underground." Urahara grinned to himself darkly. "To think the legendary knight **Sparda** would be involved in the** Apocalypse**…"

"Where did you HEAR _**THAT?!" **_Dante roared from the courtyard, stomping his way back to the sandal clad salesman. "Do you have _**ANY**_ idea what that rumor has done to my **business?!?**"

"I would imagine. Coincidentally, I do have the address to one who has been well endowed in the current situation." Urahara tempted with a folded piece of paper in front of the hunter's eyes. Pulling his hand back the moment Dante attempted to snatch it, an opportunity revealed itself. "Why don't we let fate decide your next step?"

"Huh?" Dante replied with puzzlement.

Pulling out a beaten old coin from his pocket, Urahara displayed the shiny piece of metal in his palm.

"If it lands tails-side up, I'll give you this address free of charge. If it lands on heads however…"

"Then?"

"You'll return half of the money in the case AND will train with some of my colleges. Understood?" Kisuke explained with a shrug.

"_I haven't gotten a lead in weeks! How did this guy…grrr…!"_

"Well, Dante?"

"Just flip the d-mn coin." Dante scoffed in minor defeat. Rent is due again…

With a quick flick of the thumb the coin spun in the air; twirling and shimmering in the blazing sunlight.

It's turning slowed down dramatically as it fell back to Earth.

All Dante's eyes could see was the head of the coin mocking him.

Again.

And again.

And…wait…

Horror struck Dante the moment before the coin crashed to the ground.

Fate had spoken.

**- Unknown Location -**

"**SEPHIROTH!" **Vergil gutturally roared along side the slamming of the, rather pristine, lounge doors. "You told me that you took care of that **DEFECTIVE CLONE **of _**YOURS! **_(**A/N**: Vergil is referring to Cloud.)What the **HELL **was he doing on my **TERRITORY!?**"

"Silence yourself, _commander. _Remember who you are addressing." Sephiroth retorted without even a turn in the direction of the outcry.

Unlike the numerous clones that had been spread amongst the universes this Sephiroth was the _original._ Proven with a completely different wardrobe of black reflective leather outline in red instead of silver. Though the most noticeable difference was **the single, 5 foot long, black wing** that protruded from his left shoulder.

There residence was an oddity. The room was built for the most royal of royalty. A feast of food from every nation was packed onto a 10 foot long table in the center of the purest of white room with gold strung along every angle. Purple velvet silk lavished the two occupied high quality black couches placed the opposing sides of a door. A door marked 'restricted' in the blood of Lucifer himself. Only a select few can enter. Violators are simply sent to suffer eternal d-mnation.

"I don't **CARE **if you are one of the **Horsemen! **You should have been able to kill that **pest** _long_ ago!" Vergil persisted with teeth bared. This wasn't the first time that this self-centered egomaniac had ticked him off.

"I believe I said that I had _taken care_ of that situation. Mind your own business." Sephiroth mockingly replied as if he were talking to a small, dumb, child.

"When he interfers with _my_ work it BECOMES my business!" Vergil continued, placing a steady hand on the hilt of his sheathed katana. "You know. I've never understood why I have been stuck with the lowely title of **'commander'** and you the feared title **'Horseman of Death'! **I don't see that you are worthy. I don't believe that you can even _beat_ **me**!"

"Know your **PLACE, **boy. You are the top of the Commanders, yes. But an outburst against a Horsemen _will_ result in your death. You are **expendable**." Sephiroth attacked with venom filled words.

"**Agreed**!" a deep, powerful voice added from behind the scene**. "Stand down, Vergil!"**

"**Kratos? **(**A/N: **I did add _**'God of War' **_for a reason.) YOU are on _HIS _side!?" Vergil rebuted. Of all the people to side with peace…

"Each of us have fools that oppose us. Are so _**weak**_ a man that _you_ **can not **_**defeat **_one of our enemies?" Kratos assaulted verbally. In nature Spartan fashion he only sported boots, an armored loin cloth, and his duel, machete-sized blades bounded by chains smoldered into his forearms. His exposed, and muscularly ripped, upper body revealed several scars upon his ash-covered skin.

This man is the essence of hardcore.

"Are you challenging me, _**relic! **_This is **NOT **_your_** day** and **age! Your _Spartans_ fell centuries ago! Your. People. Are. _DEAD!"_ **Vergil verbally strangled as defiance fueled his words.

A _**snap**_ occurred inside Kratos' mind.

"**You **_**WASTE**_** of FLESH and BONE! NO **_**ONE**_** MOCKS THE GOD OF **_**WAR!" **_Kratos viciously proclaimed as he drew his weapons from his back.

"_**Humans. **_Your feeble minds resort to murder over such petty pretences. Death truly is your destiny." Sephiroth icily commented through the leers of his allies.

"Do NOT confuse me for HUMA- **ACK!**" Vergil hastily replied before being literally cut off by a slash to his throat from lightening fast attack from the Spartan.

"**I'll show YOU who is **_**SUPERIOR!" **_Kratos cried, enraged beyond all reason as he leaped for the long haired swordsman with blades drawn.

"Fall."

With that simple word Kratos, Vergil, and even Sephiroth were suddenly forced to the ground. Their bodies held in place by a force equivalent to 500 times Earth's gravity. Mobility was an impossibility.

"_Such overpowering spiritual pressure_…" Vergil recognized mentally as he gasped and clawed for air.

Stepping out of the restricted, flesh-covered, doorway with precise steps stood the strongest of the Horsemen. **The Horseman of War. **

"The **Master** has given us new orders." he spoke with sharp words before releasing his hold on his comrades.

"I'll take it. I need to get some _frustration_ out." Vergil offered while rubbing his newly reconstructed throat.

"No."

"No? Who are you going to give it to then? One of those clones? **Pyramid Head **(**A/N:** From Silent Hill. He's the one with the giant butcher knife that looks like he, well, has a metal traffic cone for a head. Oh, and he is also supposedly 'invincible'.)?" The half-demon listed

"**All. **Each of us are going to go in a set of waves." the man continued to explain as he tapped his metallic cane on the pure white, polished floor.

"**We've finally found Soul Society."**

* * *

**!!FREE ZONE!! (Kinda...)**

* * *

**Scar:** Soo...tired...Yachiru...you're killing my spine... 

**Yachiru: **And here I thought you were a strong guy...

**Scar:** S-shut up! You've been on my back for a week! Anyway, here is the updated **Demon Ranking.**

* * *

**Satan**

* * *

**(Note: This is the order of command.)**

**Horseman of War **

- ???????-

**Horseman of Pestilence **

- ????????-

**Horseman of Death **

- **Sephiroth**-

**Horseman of Famine **

- ???????-

* * *

**Demon Commanders **

Vergil

-**Pyramid Head**-

-???????-

Sephiroth Clones

* * *

**(No Order)**

**Surveillance Demons**

**Dragon Demons**

**Rock Demons**

**-???????-**

**Armored Fighter Demons**

**Tower-tall Demons**

**-???????-**

* * *

**Scar: For those who are sharp, KRATOS is NOT listed because his title was NOT specified! **Ok...I...ugh...(pulls out a tootsie roll from pocket. Chucks it.) 

**Yachiru: _CANDY!!!!!!! _**(Runs after chunk of sugar.)

**Scar: **Oh thank **God!**I got to get out of here while I can! **Uh, review!** Love ya! Gotta go!


	11. Downfall

**Blades of Resolve**

**Written by Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Devil May Cry or **anything else **that I use in my story.

**Author's Notes: **Time to get into the meat of the story! _Finally! _Real life and Halo 3 have been grabbing up my free time left and right. Now, see how this story is classified as a 'tragedy'? I'm going to say this right here, right now.

**There _will_ be character death**

My deepest apologies to the fans of those I have decease, but it wouldn't exactly be Armageddon if _everyone_ lived. Then it would just be the same old 'everything's the same' bit that so many shows abuse.

**Note - This story takes place:**

**Bleach** - After the Bounto Arc.

**Final Fantasy VII **- (Now) After Advent Children, before Dirge of Cerberus.

**Devil May Cry **- After the 3rd and 1st game, before the horrific 2nd.

**Kingdom Hearts - **After the 1st game, before the 2nd.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Downfall **

**

* * *

**

**- Bleach World -**

We interrupt your normally scheduled program to bring you the following breaking news from WNN (World Network News) headquarters. I'm Rick Johnson.

Turns toward camera with a stern look.

**Rick Johnson:** It's a travesty of humanity as calls continue to pour in from every corner of the globe. Mass murders in the US. Odd sightings in China that claim the lives of those who near it. A record rise of international casualties have been made within that last week. What could these horrific events have in common? We go live to Faye Williams in Tokyo, Japan.

**Faye Williams: **Thanks Rick. I'm here in what used to be the bustling district of Naruki City. As you can see, the town has almost become completely silent. The residents here have taken up a 'leave when necessary' act to counter the pure surge of calls of oddities happening in the city.

**Rick Johnson:** Have any of the residents given any descriptions of what they witnessed?

**Faye Williams: **They have, Rick. But the answers we have received have been just baffling. Some say the acts were committed by a rising terrorist organization. Others claim the wreckage was done by animals unidentifiable by zoologists. And one man, Father Trueheart, believes the culprits are not even of this world.

**Rick Johnson:** Thank you, Faye. All of us here at the station pray for your continued, safe, coverage. We now return to your program still in progress. This is WNN.

_----- 32 hours to Armageddon -----_

**Karakura Town, Downtown**

"Inoue…do you really want to try _all _of these?" Rukia questioned with baffled eyes.

Before the petite ex-soul reaper Orihime held a pile a food, roughly as big as her torso, carefully in her arms. This wouldn't be so bad if the stock pile didn't include delicacies such as bean paste, seaweed wrap _candy_, and some kind of pink vegetable that seemed just too unreal to be edible. For starters, it was PINK!

"Of Course! I never get to have you over, Rukia! I want to make it a night to remember!" Orihime smiled innocently, bursting with cuteness.

The sidewalk they traveled was vacant. Cars were left unmanned and civil silence filled the bright afternoon sky. Even birds were no where to be seen. Though relatively relaxed the girls remained alert. Call it a hunch.

"I hate this."

"Hate what, Rukia?"

"Half of the school was missing today! And didn't you hear all those idiots in class? Demons. All they talked about were _demon this _and _demon that_. And it's not just there! It's on the news, the radio, the internet…" Rukia sighed heavily as she continued to scope their surroundings. Her heart was relieved to be back in the real world, but her brain refused to let her soften. "They're obsessed with their murderers and I'm completely powerless."

"Don't say that, Rukia! We'll always need you!" Orihime quickly stated. No way she was going to let a friend feel depressed! "It's too bad that no one can see them like hollows. Oh! I've heard some stories from the girls that wasn't about demons today." Orihime agreed airily. Happily pondering what combination of food to try first.

"Oh?"

"Uh huh! Um…I remember them talking about this guy they've seen all around town. The girls said that he wore a lot of red and carried a really big sword on his back. But that's not what really matters."

"Then what's so great about him?" Rukia blinked.

"He's really, really cute! The girls said he looked like a white-haired angel!" Orihime squealed with bright eyes. Images flashed through her imaginative mind. And, as usual, they looked nothing like the said hunter…Heck, one of the images was just Ichigo's face plastered onto a red suit.

"That's great." Rukia replied with a cringe of a smile that simply reeked of sarcasm.

"**C'mon Kurosaki! Where's that skill you brag about!?"**

**THUMP!!**

The two shivered to the sudden shout from the male's voice. The yell came from a nearby alleyway.

" **Oof! Get the HELL off me!"**

The same exact thought raced through the girls' minds as they made their way toward the outburst. Upon arrival the girls witnessed a painful confirmation. Ichigo. On all fours. Bleeding. Surrounded by a pack of punks he had history with in middle school. Careful not to reveal themselves, Rukia snatched a flabbergasted Orihime and placed her against the brick wall adjacent to the scene.

"Ah. You gonna cry? Want your mommy?" a leather clad teen laughed, kicking Ichigo in the side. He took a moment to brush his treasured red Mohawk with his hands.

"Shut up." Ichigo spat with a heavy cough. If his body wasn't such a godd-mn mess he would of pummeled these guys into the pavement by now.

"Oh that's right." the punk continued, thriving in his rare find. A weak, sick, Kurosaki? Too good to pass up.

"I said shut up."

"Your mama's _dead._" the leader of the small gang shouted with slight hysteria. Ichigo had single-handedly ruined his reputation ever since middle school. No better remedy than bitter revenge.

Inoue gasped with clasped hands over her mouth. Such cruelty. Rukia clenched a fist and prayed she still had the strength to crack a skull. Though the moment that Kuchiki was about to move a flux of spiritual pressure hit her. A very familiar pressure.

"I bet the **whore** committed suicide so she wouldn't have to deal with you and your sorry a-s family! Oh, and where is that little b-tch you always hang out with? As soon as I'm done with you I'm gonna find her and tear up her little - **GACK!**" cried the Mohawk rocker as Ichigo cracked a foot into his face.

"**SHUT THE F-CK UP!" **roared Kurosaki, landing a very painful hook to the kid's jaw before being forced to the ground again by the punk's crew. As much as he hated to admit it, he was being overpowered.

"Godd-mn." the Mohawk rocker swore, spitting out a tooth. "That was a good shot." _SHINK_! Went the switchblade pulled from his pocket. Pulling the knife an inch before Ichigo's face, eyes brimmed with hate, he squealed; "Time to bleed."

"Enough." boomed a voice from the opposite side of the alley. The physical power behind the words made the whole crew jump.

The entire situation lightened up. A smile was put upon the girl's faces. Even Ichigo was sporting a sly grin.

"Leave him be." the voice continued. His face was hard to distinguish, but the imposing size of his body was all that really mattered.

"These losers caught me on my sick day. Mind taking over for me this time, **Chad?**" Ichigo spoke nonchalantly from the gravel.

Though a little hard to believe, Sado had become more gigantic than ever before. Standing at a staggering 6'9", his physique increased 30 fold of what it used to be. Every conceivable spot on the guy's body was ripped! Oddly enough, his hair actually seemed to be shorter than usual.

"Oh SH-T!" the crew yelped at the hulking giant; instantly letting go of Kurosaki.

Staggering to stand, Ichigo rubbed upon his injuries. Stretching and audible cracking of tighten bones alleviated his stress.

"You ok, Ichigo?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Chad. But could you do me one favor? See the one with the Mohawk and knife?"

"Yeah."

"Hit him. Hard."

Without any hesitation, Chad dashed directly in front of the perspiring punk's face, smacking him with a single, lightening fast jab to the skull that forced the rocker's body to collide with concrete at mach speed. It was amazing that the kid's head was still attached to his body.

"D-mn. Thanks, but don't you think you overdid it a bit?" Ichigo chuckled as foam formed from the unconscious teen's pierced lip.

"Actually…I was worried about using only 2 of my strength." Chad replied simply.

"T-two percent?!" Ichigo grinned in honest envy. "Urahara's training did _that_ much?"

"Remember when you asked me long ago to become stronger than you?"

"Wasn't that yesterday?"

"To you. I lived, trained, for an entire year guided by those words. Same with Uryuu. The thought of us without you to back us up was a frightening reality." Chad spoke whole-heartedly. His eyes swelled with pride. He sweat to the point of bloodshed. He pushed his body to the absolute limit for 365 days in a row. "A reality we are ready to face."

"I can't sense Uryuu right now, but I can already tell. Chad…your spiritual pressure is already on the same level as a Captain." Ichigo happily admitted. Maybe they would be alright without him after all. Those words. It made him feel so unneeded. So _hollow_.

"That's a relief." Chad breathed happily. "Then it's done."

"What's done?"

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to get you to …" Chad moved on as he picked Ichigo's limp body off the ground with a single arm. "…Orihime's?"

The girl's cover was blown. All thanks to a nicely timed blow of the wind through a strand of long ginger hair.

"RUN!" Rukia whispered as loudly as possible, snatching Inoue's hand as they sprinted for cover.

"What was that, Chad?" Kurosaki asked as nonchalantly as possible. Dignity is hard to find when your slung over your best friend's back like a sack of potatoes.

"N-nothing, Ichigo. Let's get you patched up."

* * *

**Soul Society, Seireitei Western Gate**

_BWONG! BWONG! BWONG!_

"**BATTLE STATIONS! _BATTLE STATIONS! _This is NOT a drill! All available personnel report to the Western Gate immediately!" **a man demanded over the intercom with a verbally shaky command. Sweat began to develop. Breathing rapidly increased. His heartbeat became audible.

_War_ has arrived.

"Secure the gate! _SECURE_ THE _**GATE!**__"_Captain Hitsugaya ordered his subordinate soul reapers before him. His voice masked his fear perfectly. His face, however, wasn't being so cooperative.

Amongst the resonating bark of _'Yes, Captain!' _in unison from the sea of the 10th squad's entirety, the sound of several hundred kidou chants embodied the west gate. Using themselves as a living power source the soul reapers consolidated the power of the Seireitei's barrier to 5 times it's normal strength.

"**Captain! **They're less than _15 meters _away!" Lieutenant Matsumoto yelled with wide eyes before her hand even had a chance to leave her headset.

"D-mmit…" Hitsugaya swore under his breath.

"**_rrrrrrrrrraaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" _**

The sky cast an increasingly growing shadow over the gawking soul reapers. A dangerous precursor that sent many of the 10th squad running upon hearing the sound of plummeting weight.

_**THOOM! **_

"**Jidanbo! **(**A/N: **The giant gate guardian. Remember him? Ichigo fought him once.)" Matsumoto called out; flash stepping herself straight to the giant's crash site. The floor below him gave way to his crushing weight in a ten foot crater.

"S-so strong…" Jidanbo wheezed as a chunk of blood spewed from his lips. The fact that he was talking at all was astounding considering the couch sized gouge across his sickeningly exposed chest. " Run…_ugh_… run….while you…can…."

"Who did this to you?!" Toushiro asked heavily. Desperation shimmered in his sharp eyes. "Call 4th Squad _**NOW**_**!" **he demanded to those behind him. Admiring the injury quickly, every angle seemed to point to fatality. Too deep. Too wide. Too much blood lost. Too little time to spare.

"H-he didn't say… But…he burned down West Rukongai…with a wave of his hand…" Jidanbo struggled to explain. His body was feeling much heavier than usual.

_**KATHOOM!!!!**_

Nearly the entire 10th Squad veered to the right as smoke rose far north by the sound of the ear-splitting detonation.

"**Hitsugaya! Assistance** with the **Northern Gate! **_**NOW!**_**" **Captain Soifon (2nd squad) screamed into her mike exactly 5 seconds after the loud burst. Heavy breathing and approaching cries of slaughter rung as the sound of her fist cracking into metal effectively cut off any further conversation.

"Don't you move an _inch_, **kid! **_**I'm**_ getting that action!" Captain Zaraki Kenpachi (11th squad) threatened before abruptly cutting the link. His voice brimmed with an eager anticipation for bloodshed.

_**KRABOOM!!!!**_

"**They've broken through the Eastern Gate!" **Captain Kyoraku (8th squad) reported amongst the ear-blistering explosion of the said gateway. **"HOLD THEM BACK!"**

As the situation worsened, a small ray of hope caught Hitsugaya's eye. Death butterflies. A massive cloud of them that spread to every corner of the Seireitei. Seeing one fight for his direction Hitsugaya thoughtlessly leapt into the air to cut the dire time.

From the butterfly spoke the authoritative words of Captain Commander Yamamoto. The message was;

"**All CAPTAINS and LIEUTENANTS release your zanpakutou IMMEDIATELY! I repeat, RELEASE IMMEDIATELY! Do what you MUST to survive! We must win this war! The Soul Society WILL NOT FALL! " **

_**SLASH!**_

_**CRACCKK!**_

"_D-mmit…"_ Hitsugaya swore mentally while drawing his blade and activating his mike. His brain refused to believe what his eyes saw. For someone to just rip away the barrier like a curtain…it's just too frightening to think about. "They've broken through the **Western Gate**."

"How insulting." **True Sephiroth **spoke with the utmost mediocrity. He didn't even bother to dismount his crimson steed as he sheathed his unreal katana on his back. Two unfortunately placed soul reapers' were instantly disposed of by the wildfire that emitted veraciously from the horse's body. A fire that burns all except it's rider.

Behind the Horseman of Death marched demonic warriors of every class. The few and far tower-tall demons shook the ground with their approach as a living sea of soldiers ran amongst their booming steps. The sound of their collective cries for war deafened the ears.

"To send a **child** to face me, what mockery."

(**A/N: **I know one of you _'Kingdom Hearts' _fans is snickering to yourself right now…)

Words escaped Hitsugaya. The presence he felt from this man was painfully suffocating. Strangling. Overbearing. On top of that, an entire platoon of his men was ripped apart before he could even give an order. Matsumoto, though not too surprisingly, was already well over her head as an overwhelming amount of enemies entered the Seireitei.

There was only one thing that he could say:

"Set upon the frozen heavens; **Hyorinmaru!**"

With the release command spoken, a quick slash produced an eruption of ice that flowed from the tip of his zanpakutou. The subzero shards formed single-file into a living dragon, ferociously roaring seconds before it plunged head first into the sea of approaching demons. The cracking of metal and bones rang from the beast's path until the frozen creature was forcefully dissolved from streams of lava shot from odd beings entirely composed of liquid, crimson, metal. Their 6 foot tall bodies were lined with streams of magma that lit up their bodies like neon.

Demons dubbed the **RMS** (Red Mercury Soldiers).

"I leave you the child. My time is not to be wasted." Sephiroth groaned as he casually rode his demonic stallion inches by the young Captain. Hitsugaya's adrenaline spiked to a personal high. Air was stripped from his lungs. His legs shook from the brunt force of the heavy pressure. The depth of this man's strength was _far_ beyond the level of a Captain.

"I'm _**no **_child." Toshiro clenched, his courage displayed as he lifted the tip of his blade. A very tender area of his struck verbally once again as the Horseman rode off.

"Help me!" a small voice called out from behind the roars of the demonic horde. The crier was a 7 year old girl in a dark blue school uniform. "Help!"

Though…none of the demons even _tried_ to touch her.

No emotions were expressed through her long, raven black hair despite her plea for help. She just stood, fully erect, calling continuously. It was almost as if she was stuck in a trance…

"Sir! What should we do? She's just a little kid!" a 10th squad Soul Reaper asked his superior as he slashed through a mucky scout demon's side; grunting as his zanpakutou cut the beast in half.

"She came with the Horsemen. We have no choice but to assume the worst. Do NOT let your guard down!" Hitsugaya commanded. Many unconvinced faces and whispered conversation expressed his men's doubt.

"Why do you stare at me like that? I haven't done anything wrong! Honest!" She spoke in an off key, yet cute, voice. Though very young, her body continued to contradicted her outburst. Her head cocked unnaturally, her eyes opened as wide as the inappropriate smile that grew on her face. Her mannerisms were very … _creepy_ . Just looking at the girl made Toshiro's skin crawl.

"Then stay the hell away from here." Toushiro spoke with words as cold as his blade. He wasn't buying this act for a second.

"CAPTAIN! How could you be so cruel?" Matsumoto gasped to her Captain in disbelief as she blindly spin-kicked an armored demon in the skull. Nonchalantly fast-stepped herself right before the disturbed child she asked, "That bad man made you come here, didn't he?"

The girl silently shook her head.

"It's alright now. I won't hurt you. What's your name, honey?" Rangiku whispered caringly.

"**MATSUMOTO! Don't be a FOOL!" **Captain Hitsugaya screamed at the top of his lungs. What the hell was she thinking?!? The _child _stated by Sephiroth _wasn't_ referring to him. It was…

"My…name?" The girl repeated slowly, starring directly into Rangiku's eyes as she lightly latched onto the soul reaper's uniform. "My mother…she called me…"

Her smile was replaced by a look of utter disgust as her skin shifted to a ghostly white. A jolt of pressure suddenly emitted from the girl's body, coursing through Matsumoto in a bone-tingling chill. However, the pressure wasn't spiritual. It was something far more threatening.

Twisted. Sickening. Revolting.

It was as if the girl was _leaking_ pure **hatred**.

"**Alessa Gillespie."**

(**A/N: **Yes. She is from Silent Hill. Yes. She is the one who MADE Silent Hill the hell-on-earth that it has become. And yes. This is bad.)

"Growl, -! " Matsumoto screamed her release as she tried to tear away from the tightening hug. Alessa, completely unaffected, proficiently injected a concentrated dosage of her malignant powers directly into the lieutenant's rib cage. Matsumoto quivered from the toxin. Air was suddenly shortened. Her heart ached with each proceeding beat.

"_**CAPTAIN!" **_Matsumoto piercingly screamed as a swelling boiled within her. The sharp pain rose faster and faster until…

**SHH --THHUNK!!**

Time itself halted for but a moment.

The little girl's frightening power revealed itself as metal spikes ejected from within the soul reaper; **tearing** **apart **Matsumoto's torso in a mortifying scene of disfigurement. The blood that gushed from Rangiku's sprayed the sick little one as she squealed in bliss. There was little better to Alessa than to be _bathed _in those who annoy.

Dropping Rangiku's lifeless body, a nauseating SQUISH escaped what remained of the lieutenant as her body dropped upon the stained ground in pieces.

_**TING! **_

Fell her lonesome blade on the ground before Alessa. With a light stomp, the sword cracked like paper.

Hitsugaya's eyes could not be swain.

"**MATSUMOTO!!!!!" **he yelled in vain. Who could of foreseen that ability? How could he have saved her? Clenching his fist he snarled; "You **BTCH!"**

"That's the longest hug I've ever given." Alessa smiled in a deeply twisted voice as she pulled a blood soaked strand of hair from her enlightened face. Staring directly at Toushiro, his eyes widened in fret she sweetly sung; "Don't you want one?"

He replied with a heavy slash of his blade; forming another ice dragon that begged for blood. As his beast flew directly for the twisted child a band of RMS demons formed in front of her from the still approaching army, immediately creating a magma shield that melted the speeding crystal creature as fast as it had been created.

Bending her knees slowly to the ground, Alessa calmly placed her hands upon the purified ground of the Seireitei. Silence overtook the uproarious demons. Their attacks halted and exchanged by forward marching. The ground surged like a heartbeat. From her fingers grew a black substance similar, in almost everyway, to **burnt** **skin**.

It spread like a poison entering the bloodstream. The substance grew and overtook at a staggering pace. Within **22 seconds **the entire western gate was infected by the dark substance. It's presence even seemed to excite the demons that stepped through it. The moment contact was made with the black tissue demons were rejuvenated. Gapping holes and severed limbs were immediately sealed and replicated by the jet black material.

"**Captain Hitsugaya!** We have suffered heavy losses in the **Eastern** **Gate! **We **NEED **back up!" Captain Ukitake heavily requested with a lung-busting cough. The stress of a war was not beneficial to his already handicapped health.

"_Tsh. Of course_." Hitsugaya scoffed to himself mentally. "**10****th**** Squad! **Move out to the Eastern Gate!"

"But, sir! What about…?"

"**GO! **I'll handle things here." he commanded with a wild look in his eyes. Eyes that cried for vengeance.

"Do I scare you?" Alessa vocally crept. Though she was now standing upright, the growth of the sickening material continued to spread from the balls of her feet.

She spoke articulately. She walked fearlessly.

She _killed _inhumanly.

This was no child.

That's what Hitsugaya kept repeating to himself to ease his mind.

"**BANKAI!"**

For he was about to slay one.

Toushiro's body pulsed with blue light. His back sprouted wings of solid ice, feet became icy claws, and blade froze to his right arm. On top of that, his spiritual pressure sky rocketed as some of the weaker demons were forced to kneel in submission.

"You're going to try to kill me too?" Alessa almost pouted, continuing to pour black material into the Seireitei.

"I will make you suffer." Hitsugaya swore with vicious eyes.

The threat was taken. It was understood fully. It…made the little girl cry.

"-_sniff_- Help! _**Help me, Daddy! **_"

"Daddy?" Toshiro repeated perplexed. What is wrong with this girl's mind?

Without warning a very thick hand gripped Hitsugaya's shoulder from behind. Ducking to avoid a bludgeoning of a rusty weapon, Toshiro slashed the attacker's stomach; freezing 'daddy's' body in a split second.

"_He's strong… And I couldn't even sense him!" _Hitsugaya sweat. His shoulder could have been snapped like a pretzel under that grip.

With the attacker frozen the 10th squad Captain took a moment to study his opponent. With a massive build and a rusty machete roughly 4 feet long, his body was slathered in dry blood and butcher's apron. But nothing stood out nearly as much as his giant **Pyramid Head.**

Flash stepping to the unguarded child, Hitsugaya swung his sword precisely through Alessa's midsection in a splash of vile crimson liquid. Her body fell to the ground in pieces; blood leaking from each half. Not unlike his former lieutenant…

But…nothing stopped. The black material continued to spread. The demonic army kept healing. And the little girl's corpse…giggled.

"Get'em, Daddy…" Alessa's upper half whispered as Pyramid Head burst free from his sub-zero prison.

With a slight turn of his head he could see Pyramid Head dash for him with frightening speed. Parrying Pyramid's hefty machete chop with his zanpakutou, Toshiro lifted his free hand to grotesque monster's chest.

"Bakudo 90 - Black Coffin!" Toshiro cast with haste. A black box then formed over the monster, filling with a void before several hundred spikes pieced the object from every corner. Blood dripped from the sharp shards steadily. "One down."

"Silly." Alessa laughed, her body sealing itself back together with the aid of the burnt substance. "Death doesn't apply to us."

"We'll see!" Hitsugaya gritted, taking to the sky and unleashing four ice dragons to life. Two headed toward the bleeding box; ripping and tearing it to pieces as chunks of torn flesh flashed in their teeth. The other dragons flew toward the persistent child; mouth agape to receive her body as a sacrifice for their summoning. Their teeth salivated. Their mouths clenched…upon two rusty machetes. From the **darkness spawned not one, but two Pyramid Heads to guard the little one**.

"What?! _**ACK!!!**_" Toshiro screamed as six rusty machetes impaled his torso simultaneously in the air… **From six more Pyramid Heads spawn around him**…

Losing the fight to stay conscious, Toshiro hit the ground harshly. His watery wings were plucked from his body. Forced to the ground by the monsters' blades, Alessa moved toward the submitted captain. Ducking to meet his face she gave a malevolent grin.

"No one can beat my daddy." Alessa cockily stated, caressing a hand on Hitsugaya's resilient face. With a small movement she pecked the top of his head with a kiss. The same black substance that took Rangiku began to surface on his skin. "But it was really fun playing with you."

**SHHH-THUNK!**

* * *

**Outskirts of Karakura Town**

"Here." Dante spoke with a hum-drum attitude, tossing a briefcase to Lady's feet. "It's your cut."

"Oh?" Lady cooed sexily as she lifted the money filled case. "It feels a little light. Hey! Where are you going with my bike!?"

"I've got an appointment. Don't wait up." Dante quipped, revving the engine of the heavily armored motorcycle. "Besides, I _paid_ for this."

"Tsh. Waiting is something that dogs do. Not women. And YEAH you paid for it! You _destroyed_ my first one!" Lady screamed upon deaf ears. Dante was already squealing pavement half a mile away. "Idiot."

"_The contact better be at that airport. Losing a bet to a stupid double-headed coin… D-mn that guy." _Dante thought as his hair twisted wildly in the 90 mile per hour wind.

The road was eerily empty. The highway was free of any traffic. This was just further proof of what he already knew was coming.

"Well. This was expected." Dante laughed to himself. He finally found out where everyone, EVERYONE, had gone to. The sounds of civil uproar, honking, screaming, crying, and jet roar all entered his ears at once. So sad. Safety is nothing but an illusion now. But maybe running just made it easier to cope.

Revving the engine Dante forced the crimson bike atop of three parked cars; cracking the windshields under the weight. Leaping from the hoods, and the gasp and awe of some children, the hunter eased his way into the crowd.

"You're as brash as they say, Son of Sparda." a woman sneered from behind him.

Turning to see his contact, he almost wished he hadn't. Dressed in an ancient grey and brown dress, her grey hair and musky smell killed any attractiveness she may have had. She even reeked of demonic stench. Her only saving trait was her dark blue eyes amongst her bony body.

"Didn't take you long to come out."

"I've been awaiting your arrival, Spawn of -"

"The name is Dante! If I wanted to hear my father's name so much I'd steal it for myself." he interrupted. God did he hate hearing that name.

"I see. I am Dahlia Gillespie, heathen. (**A/N: **Yup. Another person from Silent Hill. This is Alessa's _very _messed up mother.) Let us be quick about this. My master demands your services."

"Come again? Demands? _Master_?" Dante almost laughed to the sudden question. "I don't think you know who you're talking to. I came here for answers. Not to sign up for another contract."

"Very well. Name your price."

"Ain't got one you can afford. I don't work for those allied with devils."

"I believe allying yourself with us would be in your best interest." Dahlia offered icily. Pulling a written contract from her blouse, she continued to press. "Sign and I shall answer anything you wish."

"Answer and I'll think about it." Dante reversed, pulling a gun to her forehead. Screams and cries from civilians intensified the scene.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh I very easily could." Dante grinned as he tightened his grip on the trigger of the massive handgun. With a blind eye he drew his second gun, landing a headshot to a silent demonic stalker from behind. All while keeping a separate gun to her perspiring brow.

"Very well, Son- Dante. What do you wish to know?"

"Where is my father?! What does he have to do with all of this!" Dante yelled completely oblivious to his public surrounding.

She froze in thought for but a moment.

"Your father is the very reason I stand before you now. In fact, I have already had this exact discussion with your twin brother. Come. Come with me to **Silent Hill **and all will be explained."

"_So they are alive…_" Dante reveled. "Pass. You've told me everything I need to know."

"What of the contract?" Dahlia almost pleaded.

"You can shove it up your crusty a-s." Dante arrogantly replied, placing his guns away and hopping on Lady's cycle once again.

"T-then you have sealed your fate! Even you will not survive the coming battle!"

"Bite me." Dante spat, revving the bike in a wheelie over and around the crowd of people before him.

"Dante…You _must _die…" Dahlia cursed behind clenched teeth as she watched the hunter ride off back to town. If he only knew what was coming…

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII World, Aerith's Church**

**(Immediately after the events of Advent Children)**

"So…this is the cure for Geostigma?" Cloud spoke in awe, caressing his renewed arm. To think that a simple splash of his world's water could be so rejuvenating. Thoughtlessly continuing the heal the last of the infected children of the town with a splash of the 'holy' water, his eased mind suddenly jolted with a rather important memory.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Tifa asked instantly. She knows Cloud better than anyone. If there was a problem going on she'd probably figure out what it was before even _he_ did.

"Something important. Cid, can the Ragnarok fly?"

"'Bout time you remembered. Yeah. I've had her purring ever since we landed." Cid laughed yet another lit cigarette. "Leon's woman has been keeping her up."

"Are we really going back to space, Cloud? I _just_ got back home!!" Yuffie whined to apparently no one.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need to ask a favor of all of you." Cloud sighed as he filled a prepped vial full of the healing water. "I need you all to stand with me once more."

"What are you talking about, Cloud? We just dealt with Sephiroth's remnants. What other possible problem could be so alarming?" Red XIII logically questioned. His keen animal senses could smell the spiked fear that was suddenly present in Strife.

"It isn't here on this planet. It's on another I visited not long ago." Cloud began to explain. Catching his team up to speed took much less time than he thought. Talk of Sephiroth instantly brought up the seriousness of the subject. "And that's about it. They are about to go through Armageddon. I can't just sit by and watch as Sephiroth claims more lives of the innocent! If any of you want to just stay home I understand. But we will all face this problem sooner or later."

"You should already know what our answer is." Vincent stated with arms folded.

"We're just glad that your asking us." Tifa smiled. She was just relieved to see Cloud out of his funk.

"Not all of us should go." Reeves (better known as Cait Sith) argued. "If they attack us from this end we'll be blind."

"Then let's split up. Some of us stay here and the rest go with Cloud." Red XIII suggested. Odd how the most animalist of the group was the most passive and logical.

"Fine. So who is coming with me?" Cloud asked his team earnestly.

"I will." Vincent volunteered.

"You knew I would! Right?" Yuffie seconded, quickly changing her tune.

"All you had to do was ask." Tifa happily nodded.

"I'll come as well. It's been awhile since I've been in a fight." Red XIII spoke up.

"I know ya'll need a pilot." Cid grinned.

"I'll stay back. I can use my connections here to give you updates globally." Reeves added.

"I'll back up Reeves. You suckas know I can't just up and leave Marlene again." Barrett regretfully turned down. To be honest, nothing sounds better than busting some heads.

"I thank you all. But I'm not going to sugar coat this. These enemies are stronger than anything we have ever faced before. I know because I have faced them several times. I'm going to give it my all in this fight. I promise…I promise with my own life that I will protect you all. I'm not going to lose another member of this team." Cloud spoke solid words. He would trade his soul for the safety of his team without a second thought. There was no way he was going to make a repeat of what happened to Aerith…

"We get it, Cloud. We'll be careful." Ms. Lockhart laughed lightly to his stern proclamation. She placed a loving hand on his very stressed shoulder.

"Thanks, Tifa."

"Alright ya chumps. Let's get moving!" Cid yelled with the biggest teeth shining. Hey, he got to back to space. What more could he ask for?

* * *

**Soul Society, Captains Quarters**

"All this to kill _one_ man. I should be in the battlefield…" **Kratos** swore under his breathe. Dismounting his **Horse of Famine **the ghost of Sparta feverously kicked down the doors to the sacred hall. His entrance did not go unnoticed as his direct approach placed him before the entire 11th squad.

No words. No warning. No escape.

Kratos unleashed his fury upon the unfortunate soul reapers; tearing those nearest to him to shreds with a spin of his duel **Blades of Chaos **(2 short bladeswelded to his arms by metal chains). Displaying his animalistic rage he ripped the arms off of a nearby soul reaper with a guttural roar, spun around a poorly placed slash to slit the throat of the attacker, and tore a man in half with his bare hands (**A/N:** If you have played the game, you know what I mean. If not…you really need to. It's a great game!).

"PITIFUL!" Kratos mocked, spinning in the air with his blades released to create a vertical strike so powerful the floor warped upon it's deliverance. As an added effect, several soul reapers were popped up into the air…where they were sliced in half from a second cut from the Spartan.

"Who the hell are you?" a deep-voiced man questioned nonchalantly from the squad. Pushing through the horrified survivors, his massive size and …hair…made him easily identifiable. **Captain Zaraki Kenpachi**.

* * *

**!!! FREE ZONE !!!**

* * *

**Scar: **My GOD has it been too long since I've updated…No. I didn't die. And no…I didn't give up on the story. I've just been pressed for time. 

**Kon: **Shut up! No one cares! Just get on with the interview so we can get on with our lives…

**Scar: **It's good to see you made a full recovery over the time off, Kon…

**Kon: **D-mn right! You took a month off! I could've written this thing in 2 days you lazy-

**SQUEEK!**

**Scar: **What was that? I can't hear you with my elbow in your face. Let's just get Ichigo in here.

_Snap! _

**POOF!**

**Ichigo: **What the? Where-

**Scar: **The white room. I'm the writer. Don't think about it too much. This won't last too long.

**Ichigo: **Why is Kon here?

**Scar: **… He's my co-host.

**Ichigo: **Sorry.

**Scar: **Armageddon is almost here, you've lost your powers, and you have roughly a day to live. What are you going to do?

**Ichigo: **Kill you.

**Scar: **Come again?

**Ichigo: **Didn't you just say you were the b-stard that wrote this?

**Scar: **Yeah…oh sna- **SMACK! **

**Kon: **Yeah, Ichigo! Beat his a-s! Haha! You all might want to get going. It might be awhile before Scar can snap his fingers again. Don't you losers forget to **_review_**!! Later!


End file.
